The Seattle Blitz
by Sim Spider
Summary: The conclave bombs Terminal City, and the two men who mean most to Max are inside. S2, obviously. ML, but Alec friendly. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter: Twenty Minutes

The Seattle Blitz 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/n: I borrowed the idea of the Medtronics tunnel under the fence of TC from Skin Game, but this story is set post FN. You don't need to have read the books to understand it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Twenty Minutes

Terminal City, 10am.

Reluctantly, Max headed back into the command centre after taking a tour of the perimeter at Terminal City with Joshua. She was starting to feel stifled after being stuck in there for almost two weeks now, and touring the defences seemed as good an excuse as any to get out and get some exercise.

"Hey, Alec," she called to her fellow X5 and SIC when she entered. "Logan around?"

"He's still trying to hack the National Guard's communications. Hasn't moved for the last thirty hours or so."

"What! You let an ordinary work for thirty hours without food or rest?"

"Like I could have stopped him. Anyway, Luke's been keeping him supplied with caffeine and junk food. And we do need to listen in on them ASAP…"

"And Logan's the only one we have with enough expertise to do it, I know." They came up behind the man in question, seated behind a huge array of computer equipment stacked with cups half full of cold coffee. His long, slender fingers were flying over the keyboard; not even noticing their approach as his whole attention was focussed on the screen. Max smiled wistfully, thinking of all the times she had walked into his office in the penthouse and just watched him working. He looks so cute when he's concentrating, she thought, with that little crease between his eyebrows…

"I'm in," Logan exclaimed suddenly. "Hey, everyone, come listen in to National Guard Radio." Luke, Dix, and Mole joined Max, Joshua and Alec behind Logan's chair. The journalist hit enter and a crackly voice could be clearly heard throughout the command centre.

"Command to all units, take cover, bombers ETA 20 minutes and counting, repeat, take cover and prepare to mop up the leftovers."

In the command centre, there was a stunned silence.

"Did he just say bombers? They're going to blow us up?" Alec's voice was far from his usual cocky tones.

"Like hell they are," said Max, taking the lead. "We're gonna have to evacuate TC. I want everyone, and I mean everyone, in the meeting place. We can gather there and then head for the tunnel. This time no one's going to be left behind."

"I can copy loops into the camera feeds so they don't see your exit point," offered Logan.

"Great. You work your magic, we'll go spread the word. You have ten minutes before we break for Medtronics. And if you aren't there in fifteen, I'm coming back for you."

"Understood. Now get going." Logan tore his crystal blue eyes from Max's warm brown ones and went to work, his fingers moving so fast on the keys they blurred.

The entire population of Terminal City was assembled in the garage that was their meeting point. Max stepped onto her makeshift podium and an instant silence fell.

"Guys, there's no easy way to say this, but we don't have much time so here goes. There is a tunnel under the perimeter fence. We have to evacuate TC in the next ten minutes. Don't worry, we'll be back very soon. The air force are going to try to bomb us out, then the ground troops will come in to finish us off. We leave before the bombs start falling, and attack the infantry when they come in. Now let's move. Everyone follow me, fast and orderly."

Logan had just finished work on the camera feeds and was about to go to meet Max when an idea struck him that could give the transgenics enough time to get clean away. He sat back down and began the fastest - and most important - hack he'd ever done.

"ETA five minutes and closing," said the squadron leader of the four bombers heading for Terminal City. Logan pushed his spacebar and spoke into his mike.

"Squadron alpha, this is command, abort mission. Repeat, abort. We have unfriendlies aiming missile launchers at you from rooftop cover. Do not enter target airspace or you will be shot down causing unacceptable civilian casualties."

"Negative, command, we have no visual on any anti aircraft positions."

"We have definite visual confirmation in our cameras. Abort mission, now!"

Logan's apartment and the tunnel leading to it were packed with transgenics. Max, Alec and Joshua were the last to enter. "Right, that's everyone," said Max. "Alec, Joshua, you lead them all to Logan's lobby." She was referring to the abandoned office building Logan used to enter and leave the Terminal City tunnel. "Keep as quiet and unnoticeable as you can."

"What about you, little fella?" Asked Joshua, concerned.

"I'm going back for Logan."

"Max, there's no time. We need you to lead; you're CO, not me. I'll get Logan, just get the others to safety."

Max opened her mouth to argue, but all that came out was "Thanks, Alec. Go. Come on, Joshua, you're with me. Oh, and Alec? Be careful."

"Yes, ma'am." Alec gave a little mock salute before he turned back to Terminal City.

National Guard headquarters outside Terminal City.

"Sir, someone's jamming our comms! We can't talk to any of our people." A computer expert called his immediate superior over to his workstation.

"What? That's impossible, isn't it?"

"Manticore must have built some top notch computer hackers. They're probably talking to Squadron Alpha, trying to stall them. I'm going to try and reboot the satellite feed, get the attack code through to the aircraft." The man was typing as he spoke.

"Damn it," exclaimed Logan. His hands moved faster than ever, desperately trying to stop the attack message getting through. Too late.

"Command, we've just received the attack code signal. We're going in."

"You are disobeying a direct order, commander!"

"Sorry, sir, standing orders take precedence. Target acquired. Releasing payload in 5, 4, 3…"

Original Cindy and Sketchy, both leaning their bikes against a wall outside Jam Pony, looked up as the planes zoomed overhead. They turned to face each other, saying only one word.

"Max."

Each saw their own fear reflected in each other's faces.

"2, 1, 0…"

Max and Joshua reached the window of the escape building just in time to see the jets approach. She watched as the first bomb whistled down from the lead plane, and hit the command centre. The building collapsed spectacularly as the explosion ripped through it, blowing shattered glass in all directions. Joshua put his arm around her. "Alec got him out, you'll see. They'll be here soon."

Logan was still typing frantically, trying to do something, anything, to stall the airforce, when the bomb hit. He only had time to hit the floor before the building collapsed on top of him.

Alec reached the stairs that led up into the main building of Medtronics. The second bomb hit directly over the head of the young transgenic as the tunnel caved in, burying him in debris.

The entire population of Terminal City had gathered at the windows of the office block, watching as their toxic homeland was destroyed before their eyes. The bombers made pass after pass, systematically striking every building until only rubble was left.

Terminal City had been levelled in less than 30 minutes.

Cindy and Sketchy arrived at the building just after the planes had departed. They rushed inside, and asked the nearest transgenic where Max was. He pointed them in the right direction and they soon found her, still holding tightly to Joshua as she gazed in disbelief at the scene before her.

A runner, one of the X6's arrived, skidding to a halt in beside her. "The tunnel's collapsed, Max! We can't get back through, what should we do?"

"Max!" Called Cindy. "Oh, thank god you're ok, boo." The X5 didn't move.

Max turned around. The two bike messengers were shocked at her expression. "Ok? I'm not ok. I'll never be ok again. Find someone else to play CO. I quit." She stalked away.

"What happened? Is everyone ok?" Asked Sketchy.

"We have two men MIA," said Mole, answering his question.

"Who?" Said Cindy.

"Alec and Logan," said Joshua, his soulful eyes the saddest thing Cindy had ever seen.

Please review and tell me who you want to survive, Logan, Alec, both or neither.


	2. Brothers and Sisters

Chapter 2: Brothers and Sisters

Quite a crowd had gathered at the boundary of Terminal City. Most were just there to gawk at the destruction, but some had a less morbid reason to be there.

Cindy and Sketchy counted themselves among the latter. "Damn, the airforce did a good job," said Sketchy.

"Yeah, unluckily for Alec and Logan," replied Cindy.

"Who knows, maybe they survived somehow. I wouldn't put anything past Logan's brain, he's the smartest guy I know."

"True that. I've met some of your friends. And Alec has his superpowers, I guess."

"How's Max doin'?"

"How do you think? She's blaming herself for the whole thing. Joshua told me she sent Alec back instead of her to get Logan out. And Logan wouldn't have been there if it weren't for her. She still won't even move from her corner of the office." A young woman who was definitely out of normal earshot approached them. She was tall, slender, blonde and blue eyed and definitely very beautiful.

"Seems a shame, doesn't it," she ventured, sounding a little nervous.

"A shame? Those people didn't deserve to have bombs dropped on them just 'coz they're different, sugar."

"I heard you mention Max's name," the blonde said, conspiratorially. "I need to get in touch with her."

"And what makes you think we could do that?"

"Because I'm her sister." The girl pulled her long, loose golden hair aside and showed them her barcode. "My name is Jondy."

Alec awoke in darkness. He was lying on the floor of the Medtronics tunnel, and every part of his body hurt. The worst were his head and his right shoulder. Carefully, the X5 touched his scalp and felt warm, sticky blood matting his hair. The shoulder was pretty painful too; exploring it gingerly, Alec discovered that his collarbone was broken. He struggled, with difficulty, out of his denim jacket and fashioned it into a crude sling.

Now to get the hell out of here, he thought. Even his transgenic night vision was useless in the pitch black, dust filled space. Alec groped blindly forward with his good arm, until he found a wall of rubble blocking one end of the tunnel. He checked thoroughly, but found no gaps he could fit through. He then followed the wall around until he found the other side of the tiny section of free space he was in. This time, he was lucky. There was a gap large enough to admit him if he crawled, and he thought he detected a faint breeze coming from it.

Having no better options, Alec crawled through the gap. It was difficult with only one arm, as it sloped steeply upwards and was full of obstacles. Eventually, the young transgenic saw a light ahead. There was a crack in the roof of the tunnel and daylight was filtering through. He squeezed through it and stared at the remains of Terminal City.

The buildings he was so familiar with were gone, leaving only heaps of rubble. He recognised one as the X7 barracks, and used it as a landmark to find the command centre. Alec was determined to find out if Logan had survived, even if he wasn't very hopeful. The area was deserted; in fact, the troops had just completed their first sweep of the area and were regrouping for the second. He pickled his way through the debris as quickly and quietly as possible, still unable to accept the devastation around him.

The command centre had been one of the worst hit. Alec clambered over to the corner where Logan's workstation has been. A girder had fallen, partially sheltering it from falling masonry. Digging with one hand, desperate for some human contact after the ordeal he had just endured, Alec uncovered an arm encased in a brown leather jacket.

"Oh, no." Alec pulled away a fragment of plasterboard to reveal Logan's face. He was lying on his back directly under the girder, buried to the waist in what was once Max's command centre. His glasses were missing, he had numerous cuts and grazes on his face and thick, choking dust coated his clothes and skin. "Logan?" he checked for a pulse and found one, weak but steady. "Can you hear me, Logan? It's me, Alec." To his astonishment, the most famous pair of eyes in the city flickered open.

"Alec?" said Logan faintly.

"Logan! How bad are you hurt? Can you move?"

"Is… is Max ok? Did everyone get out?"

"Yeah, they're all fine," said Alec, hoping it was true. "Come on, we gotta go join them."

"We?" Logan laughed wheezily, soon degenerating into a coughing fit. Alec was frightened by the blood that appeared on his lips. "My leg's trapped under the girder, Alec. Even Joshua couldn't lift that."

"I can't just leave you here, Logan. Max would kick my ass, right?"

"Max… you'll look after her for me, Alec?"

"We both will, like always."

"I'm dying, Alec. No miracles this time, I've had more than my fair share already."

"You can't die, who'd watch out for the downtrodden?" A smile flickered across Logan's dusty features.

"Blah blah, woof woof. Max would. Just don't tell her I said that. I need three things from you, Alec."

"After all the lives you saved today? Anything."

"In the inside pocket of my jacket is something I want Max to have. Been waiting for the right moment to give it to her. Pass it on for me?"

"Sure, no problem." Alec found a small black jewellery case and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Take my cellphone and wallet. too. Don't want to make life too easy for them."

"Ok, got them."

"Next, I need you to tell Max that I will always love her, and I don't blame her for anything. She couldn't have stopped me if she tried."

"She knows that already. And just so you know, she lied about me and her."

"I thought so. She was trying to protect me. Tell her I understand."

"Why didn't you run? Why did you stay after you'd taken care of the CCTV?"

"I was trying to give you more time. Tell Max I was trying the Sedro Island trick, she'll explain."

"If you say so. What was the third thing?"

"I want you to kill me."

"What! No way!"

"I'm dying anyway, Alec. I just want to make it quick and painless."

"I can't, Logan, I just can't, I'm sorry. You saved every transgenic in Seattle today. A whole people, a whole race and culture only still in existence because of you. Eyes Only has done so much for so many… and look at what you got in return. A wheelchair, the virus, bankruptcy, and now this."

"Please, Alec. Just do it, then go find Max. I need her to be ok, and she needs someone to help her be. She's only 21, Alec, don't let her grieve too long."

"I'll do my best, Logan." Alec realised his face was wet with tears.

"Thanks, Alec. Now finish me and go." The X5 gripped Logan's neck in his left hand, ready to snap it.

"Goodbye, Logan Cale, Eyes Only, brother to all transgenics everywhere. It's been an honour."

The smile returned, even stronger than before, as Logan closed his eyes. "Max…" whispered Logan, finding no last words more fitting than her name.

_Camera shot changes to view of outside of command centre. We hear a snap, and then Alec comes out_.

Alec turned to the ravaged building, not even trying to stop the tears running down his usually cheerful face. He saluted, properly this time, despite the pain in his shoulder, and whispered "Sorry, Logan."

He was just getting ready to leave when he spotted a patch of red in the greyness. He pulled Joshua's flag out of a pile of rubble and rolled it up. Might as well, he thought. The big fella would like it back. Then he ran, trying to figure out where he had left to go.

That evening, Normal's apartment

Normal returned home from work with a bag of groceries… and found his door unlocked. Cautiously, he made his way inside. Alec was standing in the middle of his living room, looking like he'd just survived World War Three.

"Normal, I need your help," he said. Then he fainted.

"Oh, for the love of Mike…"

I just couldn't resist mentioning BBWW, the best episode of DA ever.

Don't worry, fellow Logan fans, all is not as it seems…


	3. Reunited

Chapter three: Reunited

National Guard HQ, 4pm

"Sir! We've found one." A soldier reported over the radio.

"A transgenic? Is it alive?" Nickolson, the CO, replied

"Just about, sir. Do you want it kept that way for interrogation?"

"Affirmative. Get the medics working on it right away. Is it X-series?"

"Yes, sir. Caucasian male, mid twenties to mid thirties, well built, from what I can tell. He's half buried under the rubble."

"Well dig him out. We need that transgenic to tell us where the rest are. If he dies, so do you."

"Yes, sir." Nickolson shut off the radio and picked up his cell phone.

"Fenas'stol. It's Nickolson. We've captured one alive. No, not 452, an unidentified male X-series. He's badly wounded, we'll need to airlift him to Highview for serious treatment before we can start with any interrogation. Can you send us a chopper ASAP? Good. Thanks, Thula. Fenas'stol."

The next time Alec came around, he was on a table in Logan's entrance building. Several transgenics he recognised as field medics surrounded him, and he felt strangely detached, so he assumed he was full of painkillers.

"Max… he managed to say. Where's Max?"

"I'm right here, Alec." She came into his field of vision, looking rather blurry to his eyes.

"Logan wanted me to carry messages…"

"It's ok. We can do this later, when you're feeling better."

"No. Now. I won't have the strength to tell you if I'm sober."

"All right. Give us a minute, guys?" The medics left. First, Alec explained about how he had been trapped in the tunnel when it collapsed, and then he stopped when he reached the part where he had found Logan.

"It's ok. Go on. I won't kick your ass, I promise."

"He was trapped under a girder. Even if he wasn't hurt, he couldn't have escaped. He said he'd been trying to pull the Sedro Island trick, to give us more time to escape."

"The Sedro Island trick?" Max smiled in spite of herself. "He hacked into their comms and pretended to be their CO, telling them to call off the attack. The last time he did that was when I was looking for Hannah on Sedro Island, not long after we met. Damn, he pissed Lydecker off that day…"

"He gave me something for you, something he wanted you to have…" Alec pulled the box from his pocket and gave it to Max. She opened it, and gasped.

"What is it?" He asked. In reply, Max withdrew a beautiful gold locket on a chain.

"It belonged to his mother… it meant a lot to him." She slipped the chain over her head. Somehow it felt right to her to wear it.

"He asked me to tell you that he loved you, and he didn't blame you. That he didn't want you to grieve too long. I told him you lied about us being together, and he said he understood. And then he asked me to do the hardest thing I can imagine." Alec took a deep breath. "He asked me to kill him, like Ben did to you."

"He asked you to…"

"Yes. But I'm not as brave as you, Max. I couldn't do it. His last request, after he saved us all, and I couldn't kill my brother. I knocked him cold, like a coward, and left him there to die alone and in pain. I'm sorry, Max, I'm so sorry…" Alec's tears overcame him. Max hugged him carefully, tears of her own for her dead love streaming down her face.

"I know what you had to do now, Max. I know how hard it was, how you felt so guilty for even thinking you could hurt him. Logan was becoming my brother, and then today he saved us all… I told him he'd always be a brother to transgenics, I understand how you feel about Ben. I just… I'm weak. I left him to die alone and now I feel so guilty… I'm so sorry, Max, sorry…"

The two X5's just embraced a while longer, their tears mingling as they embraced. Brother and sister, reunited in their shared pain.

Max left Alec when he lost consciousness again. She gazed emotionless at her brother, still totally numb from the pain of losing Logan. Without conscious thought, she found herself on the roof of the building. Jondy was waiting there for her.

"Hey, Max, the blonde X5 said, uncertainly.

"Go away, Jondy. I can't be pleased to see you, not today, said Max, flatly.

"I don't expect you to be. I heard about what happened."

"You don't understand. You can't." Max's voice became angry. "Renfro had it right all along. I do kill everyone I love. Ben, Tinga, Zack… and now Logan. Stay away, before I get you killed too."

"No. My sister needs me, like she did last time I saw her, the night of the escape. I abandoned you then, Maxie, I won't make that mistake again."

"You did the right thing that night, Jondy. I wish I had drowned in that lake now, then I would never have met him, never have hurt him… any of them."

"Don't you dare talk like that, or sister or not I will kick your ass off this roof right now!" Max sat on the edge, hugging her knees, before she replied.

"Go ahead. I have nothing left to live for anyway. It was all for him. All of this, escaping Manticore again, burning it to the ground, fighting the familiars, trying to get transgenics accepted, all for Logan. All in the hope that someday we could be together, like we were meant to be. Looks like I had it right before I met him. Hope is for losers, a con job people use to avoid the cold hard truth…" her voice broke. Jondy sat down beside her sister and put her arm around her.

"Tell me about him."

"What's the point. You'll never meet him."

"Because you're right, I don't understand, and I need to, to help you get through this bitch."

"If you insist. What do you want to know?"

"Let's start with the basics. What did he look like?" For the first time in almost twelve years, Jondy saw her favourite sister smile.

"He was… beautiful. Six- two, worked out every day, great body. Kind of dark blondish spiky hair, always looked like he'd just got out of bed. The most amazing eyes I ever saw, bright blue, with I don't know, this kind of fire in them. Like he could burn you with a glance. He wore glasses, small wire rimmed ones, but they just made him look sexier than ever. He had the whole 'I don't care how I look' thing going on, usually forgot to shave, so he had a scruffy beard most days."

"Damn, girl! I'm starting to wish I'd seen him first. How did you meet?"

"Well, I was kinda short on cash one day…"

Jondy listened to the story of Max and Logan from the day they met to the present. It took more than three hours in the telling, and Max's voice was hoarse by the end. Jondy was stunned by the connection between them. She had never experienced a relationship that lasted longer than a heat episode, but her sister had found a man who could accept her and understand her, and now she had lost him. When the story was over, Jondy looked at Max.

"You are so lucky," she said, wonder and awe in her voice.

"Lucky?"

"You found love, with a man who you trusted with your life. I wish I had experienced that."

"I lost my love, Jondy. I killed my love. I never even told him I loved him. I put him in danger from the second we met."

"And so did he, remember? Being Eyes Only isn't exactly a safe profession."

"It was my fault he wound up in the chair. He hated that thing so much. He spent three months thinking I was dead, and then there was the virus. He still never gave up on us."

"And he never will. And wherever he is right now, he's looking down on you, keeping you safe. Logan's not gone, Max, not while you still love him."

"I know this sounds crazy, but… I can't believe he's dead. I don't believe it. I feel him, like he's looking over my shoulder."

"Maybe he is." The sisters smiled at each other, and as the sun rose, hope was born.

Sorry, this one's a bit short, and very sappy. Do you like the S1 references?

The sibling thing with Alec and Max is going to stay that way, any Max/Alec shippers should stop reading now and go delete all their blasphemous fanfic.


	4. Where Now?

A/n: Thanks for the reviews, guys, especially X-318. I'm also very impressed that I got reviewed by my favourite fanfic writer ever, M/L only. Anyone here who hasn't read 'Ties That Bind' yet should do so right after they review this.

Chapter 4: Where Now?

Thula piloted the chopper herself, wanting to make sure the prisoner made it to the medical facility without any mishaps. After the Jam Pony siege, she harboured a distinct grudge against 452, over and above her inbred hatred of transgenics. This captive could be the key to finally getting rid of them, once and for all.

When she arrived, she put the chopper down as close to the remains of the command centre as possible. A space had been cleared for her to land when the crane was brought in. It was currently lifting the huge girder to release the man trapped underneath. Eventually, he was free and strechered to the waiting helicopter.

"How bad is it?" Thula asked.

"Not good, ma'am," said one of the medics. "So far, we have multiple fractures in both legs, one arm and about ten ribs, a punctured lung, severe concussion, suspected internal bleeding and probably bruising on internal organs too. That's just a spot diagnosis. If he were human, he'd have no chance."

"Do we know his designation yet?"

"No, ma'am. We don't want to risk moving him more than necessary. He's going to need nanocyte treatment as it is." Thula glanced over at the face of her unconscious prisoner. Manticore really knew how to make 'em pretty, she thought. Shame he's a freak, really. Even comatose, with numerous abrasions and a thick layer of dust on his face, the transgenic was strikingly handsome. He looked vaguely familiar to her, and she flew the chopper towards Highview she puzzled over where she had seen him before.

"Damn!" One of the medics exclaimed from behind her, unexpectedly.

"Take over," Thula said to her co-pilot. She got up and moved towards the patient. "What's wrong?" The team had been removing the man's clothing in order to treat him. The shreds of his brown leather jacket and blue T-shirt already lay on the floor, and Thula couldn't help admiring his muscular chest and arms. They had begun to cut off his tan combats, but had stopped when they saw the metal underneath.

"He has some kind of metal brace on his legs, ma'am. I've never seen anything like it before." With even more caution, the medics pulled away the cloth and revealed the mass of scarred and twisted metal.

"Why would a transgenic need a leg brace?" Asked Thula.

"I have no idea, ma'am. A severe injury, maybe, or some kind of genetic defect?"

"Perhaps that was why he couldn't escape with the others."

"Perhaps. I understand someone was trying to hack into the communications systems, to stop the attack. He could be the transgenic's computer expert."

"That makes him all the more valuable to us. He must have been high up the chain of command in Terminal City if he was trusted with trying to keep it safe from the bombers. This freak can be very, very useful."

The transgenics were sitting about in the abandoned office building, none of them knowing what to do next. With Max still on the roof, trying to overcome her grief, and Alec unconscious, the lead fell to Dix and Mole. The only problem was, neither of them knew what to do. Mole wanted to attack the ground troops, but knew it was suicide without weapons and most of the troops wouldn't obey him anyway. Dix wanted to run, but the same problems applied. It was a stalemate. Joshua just sat beside Alec, looking intently at the flag he had rescued from the ruins of Terminal City.

As morning came, the displaced community was downcast, lethargic. There was no leadership and no purpose to their actions. Until Max walked down the stairs, closely followed by Jondy.

"Ok, enough sitting around," she said, assertively. "Mole, gather all the supplies we have, food, money, weapons, whatever, and bring them in here. Dix, go gather all the X – series we have and have them meet me downstairs ASAP. Joshua, how's Alec?"

"Still sleeping, little fella."

"Ok. You're in charge of making sure him, any other wounded, pregnant females and mothers all get out safely."

"Get out? Where are we going?" Jondy asked.

"We're leaving Seattle. We're going to make good our disappearing act."

Ames White met the helicopter when it landed outside the conclave's headquarters.

"How's the patient?" He asked Thula as she got out.

"He crashed twice on the flight. The medics brought him back, but it was close." The team unloaded their prisoner and White got his first glimpse of his face. He froze.

"Oh, this is good. This is better than good."

"Why? Do you recognise him?"

"You don't? This is one of 452's closest allies. He was at the Jam Pony siege, in fact wherever she shows up he seems to follow."

"I thought he looked familiar. Do we know his designation?"

"No, but from his age, probably an X3, X4. Get him inside. Whatever he is, we need him alive."

Dozens of shadows swooped down on a truck stop just outside Seattle that night. The trucks were swiftly broken into, and those containing useful materials or just enough capacity to carry a lot of people were swiftly stolen. They headed out into the night, leaving behind a lot of very pissed off truckers.

Max braked her gas tanker to a halt at the transgenic's rendezvous point, an abandoned hydro electric power station on Keechelus Lake. The site was perfect; close to Interstate 90, surrounded by dense forest, and less than two hours drive from the city. The enormous concrete dam overhung the whole site, and derelict buildings were scattered around its base. The forest encroached closely on all sides; this place had been abandoned since the pulse. She climbed out of the window onto the hood.

"Ok, people, listen up." The transgenics scrambled out of their trucks and gathered around. "This is going to be our new base. We can cannibalise the site buildings and build some more of our own. Anything we need we can hijack from trucks on the interstate. We can probably get the power station going again, and we have all the water we could ever use, plus infinite fish and wood resources. Anything else we need, we can make theft runs into Seattle for." Joshua passed her his flag, dusty and torn, and Max held it above her head.

"Welcome to New TC, everyone."

White and Thula stood watching the prisoner in surgery through a large window. The doctors were working on rebuilding his shattered legs like a jigsaw puzzle. The bone was so badly damaged that it had to be wired together so it could heal in the right shape.

"If he lives through this, it'll be a miracle," remarked Thula.

"A miracle? Strange word coming from you," White replied, smirking.

"We need what he knows to get to 452. I can only assume there is a purpose behind this freak surviving. Therefore, a miracle."

A lab tech bustled up to the two familiars. "Sir, ma'am, the prisoner's test results just came back. I don't think you're going to like them."

"Really." White glanced, amused, at Thula. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's human. No trace of genetic enhancement at all."

White's jaw practically hit the floor. "No. No, that can't be. I saw him at Jam Pony, jumping far further than a norm ever could."

"The leg brace…" said Thula. "It must be some kind of electronic supercharger."

"By the looks of his MRI scan, that's not all it does."

"What do you mean?"

"We've found evidence of a severe spinal injury at the eighth thoracic vertebra. There's actually still a bit of shrapnel in there, so probably a gunshot wound. Whoever this guy is, he's paraplegic."

"Let me get this straight. We thought we had an injured transgenic computer expert. What we actually have is a crippled human who probably won't survive the nanocyte treatment."

"Pretty much, sir."

"Still think it's a miracle, Thula?"

"Oh, yes, even more so. It'll be much easier to get the information we need out of a human." Thula turned back towards the window, watching the surgeons go about their bloody work.

Short again, I know. Still, let me know what you think. In case anyone's wondering, yes there is a Keechelus Lake where I've described it and yes, it does have a HEP station.


	5. Truth, Lies and Transgenics

Chapter 5: Truth, Lies and Transgenics

Three weeks later.

Max had finally extricated herself from her work in leading the transgenic community. She had climbed up to the highest part of the dam overlooking the new settlement, to be alone, to grieve.

"Not as good as the space needle, Logan," she said aloud, clutching the gold locket she now wore at all times. "You remember that night before the mission on Manticore when we sat up there together, and looked out over the city. Did you go up there again after I died? Did you do what I am now, sitting up high, talking to myself, trying to pretend that you can hear me? I miss you so much, Logan."

"Logan. It feels so good just to say your name. None of my peeps down there dare mention you in case I start crying. Except for Mole, but he didn't know I was listening. You know what he said? "I guess that pet ordinary of Max's had his uses." Coming from Mole, that's practically a medal."

"Joshua found some paints in one of the trucks, he says he's going to do some paintings about the loss of Terminal City. I think you'd have liked that, you always were fond of art. We're making a tribute to the lost as well, for Biggs and Cece and Brain and all the others that were killed."

"Everything's coming together now, Logan. We have enough accommodation for everyone, the water purification system is in place, we even have the sewage system sorted out. We're settling in; the groups are mixing nicely, even the X7's. I just wish you could have been here. Met Jondy, taught the X6's to play basketball. Just been here for me to talk to."

"Even if we couldn't touch, I felt so much better when you were around. Like… how did you put it, that day down by the waterfront? "Anything and everything is possible.""

"I think that's all the news for now, Logan. I love you, so much. I wish I'd been brave enough to say that when you were alive. But if you're really dead, how come I still think I'll see you again? Maybe because I know if I didn't, I'd throw myself off this dam."

"If you are out there somewhere, Logan… be careful."

Logan woke with a start, to see a red-headed woman standing over him.

When his eyes flickered open at last, Thula was startled by their intense colour. She had checked on the prisoner's progress every day since his arrival at the most closely guarded building in Washington DC, the small private Highview College for the children of the familiars. He looked around at the clinical surroundings, and only focussed on Thula when she spoke.

"About time you woke up."

"Oh, it's you. From Jam Pony, right?"

"You remember me?"

"I have a pretty good memory for faces. Names, I'm not so good at."

"Thula. And you are…"

"Logan Cale. Where are we?"

"A specialist medical facility in Washington DC. You were found badly wounded in the ruins of Terminal City in Seattle. We brought you here and patched you up."

"How long have I been out?"

"About three weeks. The doctors wanted to keep you sedated while the nanocytes repaired your injuries."

"Nanocytes? You have no idea how long I've been trying to get my hands on some of those. Did the treatment work?"

"If it hadn't, you'd be dead."

"I'll take that as a yes. And now if you'll excuse me, Thula, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me for White's interrogation session." Now, to try and find that dream about Max again, he thought.

Thula watched him, nonplussed, as he proceeded to fall asleep. She wasn't used to being ignored, especially by men. This one will bear watching, she thought, as she went to tell White the prisoner was conscious.

"Wakey wakey, Mr Cale. Rise and shine, it's a new day."

"If my math is right, it's a new month, Mr White," said Logan, not bothering to open his eyes. He hadn't managed to recapture his dream, and was feeling a little put out.

"Technically true, yes. As you are no doubt aware, I have a number of questions for you."

"Oddly enough, that thought had occurred to me. The answers to your first two questions are yes and I have no idea, respectively."

"My son is alive, but you don't know where he is. And you expect me to believe that because…"

"You saw me there with Max when we took him from that school. The fever broke on our way back, and she took Ray to Eyes Only to get him out of the country. You know how paranoid that son of a bitch is about protecting the innocent, fighting the power, yada, yada, yada."

"You don't like him?"

"I used to be in the informant net. Until I got shot on a mission and wound up a helpless cripple. Since then, I've stayed as far away from him as possible."

"Then how come when my wife went to Eyes Only to find Ray…"

"She reached an out of date contact. He passed the info on to me, thinking it would go further up the food chain. I decided I'd find the kid myself, Wendy was offering a lot of money for Eyes Only's help."

"So you don't know who he is?"

"Never met the man. Only ever communicated through e-mail. The guy's a security freak, his own mother probably doesn't know his name."

"So that brings us on to the question of what the hell you were doing in Terminal City."

"Long story. After I got shot, I started looking into a lot of potential cures. When I – accidentally - hacked into the military special ops mainframe, I stumbled on the existence of Manticore. I managed to track down one of the twelve rogue X5's from the '09 escape. At that time, I was still wealthy enough to be able to buy a blood transfusion from her."

"It was 452?"

"Yeah, she's lived in Seattle a while. Anyway, the pluropotents in her blood fixed my back, but the effect was temporary. My body rejected her stemcells after two weeks, and I thought that was it. I got hold of the exoskeleton after a while, but it's still not a patch on walking under my own steam."

"Then, a few months back, Max contacted me again. She said she had pretty well unlimited supplies of transgenic blood and I could have as much as I wanted for free if I used my computer skills to help them out."

"So you jumped at the chance," said White, savouring the irony of the phrase.

"Almost bit her fingers off." Logan showed no signs that his captor's choice of words had affected him. "I had to keep as many transgenics as possible alive to provide me with blood."

"So why were you left behind in Terminal City? We know you were messing with our surveillance and trying to stall the bombers…"

"I was between transfusions, and the damn exoskeleton shorted out while I was copying loops into the camera feeds. I thought if I could stall the planes, it would give me time to call for help and get a transgenic to carry me out."

"So how did the transgenics get out, exactly?"

"The remains of a company called Medtronics. It has tunnels connecting all its buildings, and only one of them is inside Terminal City. Where they went after that, I don't know."

"Can you make an educated guess?"

"San Francisco, maybe? Max once said she'd always wanted to go there, and it's pretty underpopulated since the big quake in 2012."

"San Francisco, huh. I may just look into that. Thank you, Cale, you've been very helpful." For the first time in the conversation, Logan opened one eye.

"My pleasure, White. By the way, thanks very much for the nanocytes."

"You're welcome. You don't mind staying with us a while longer, I hope?"

"Not at all. I'm more than willing to co-operate with the people who gave me my legs back, especially that redhead, Thula."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," smirked White, leaving the room.

"Little Fella, Little Fella!" Max looked up from her map of the local area to see Joshua coming towards her, covered in paint.

"What's up, Big Fella?" She asked, amused at his excitement.

"Come. Got to show you something, surprise, present!"

"For me? Wow. I'm coming." With great ceremony, Joshua led her over to the restored building he shared with a number of other transgenics. He put his huge hands gently over her eyes and nodded to an X6 standing by to open the door. The two transgenics moved carefully into the room and then Joshua removed his hands.

There on a makeshift easel in the centre was a large portrait – a double portrait. It showed Max and Logan facing one another, embracing, smiling slightly, just gazing into each other's eyes.

"Remembered, from when we looked for gossamer," Joshua said, softly.

Max was speechless for a long moment. She had no photos of Logan, let alone of them both together, only indelible memories in her mind. The image of him was so lifelike, down to the premature lines on his face and the light reflecting off his glasses. Joshua had even managed to capture the precise shade of his vivid blue irises.

"Thank you, Joshua," she whispered, at last, hugging him, feeling the tears slide silently down her cheeks. "It's beautiful."

Sorry, everyone, it might take a few more chapters to get Max and Logan reunited. And in the meantime, there's going to be lots of stuff like this, because I just love writing it.

If you like this story, read the other one I posted recently, I need some suggestions on what should happen next in that one.


	6. Family Connections

A/n: Again, I can't tell you how good it feels to read your reviews. It's great to have fans.

Chapter 6: Family Connections

Jondy stood by the roadside, hand on hip, thumb out as she saw the truck round the corner. As expected, the driver was more than happy to stop and help out a pretty blonde girl all alone in the middle of nowhere.

He opened his door and called out to her. "Hey, sugar, need a ride?"

"You bet," she replied, with a flirty grin.

"Budge over, buddy, and let the young lady in," said the trucker. He'd already picked up one hitchhiker, a man in his early twenties.

Jondy opened the door, and stared in disbelief at her fellow passenger. It was several seconds before she could form the word pounding in her brain.

The High Priestess of the snake cult was sitting behind her desk, attending to some paperwork when White knocked on the door to her office.

"Come," she called, glancing up, annoyed by the interruption. "Yes, Ames?"

"I have the report you ordered on the prisoner, Priestess," he said.

"Excellent. We have a name for him now?"

"Logan Cale, Priestess."

"Cale? Of the Seattle Cales? That's very unexpected."

"You've heard of him? How?"

"The Cales are one of our best sources of new blood. We have had a number of them in the breeding programme." The heavily tattooed woman called up a file on her computer. "Yes, here we are. This one was never considered for one of us, too rebellious. His cousin, Bennett Cale, on the other hand, was chosen for the intelligence line. He was married to a familiar last year. What does he say he was doing with the abominations?"

"He claims he had a deal with them. He was crippled two years ago and says he got blood transfusions to fix his back in exchange for his computer skills."

"You don't believe him?"

"I know he's not telling the whole truth. Cale claims to have hacked into military special ops to find information on Manticore. I asked the techs, they say that's impossible."

"Why not give him a computer and ask him to do it again? If he can't, you'll know he's lying. If he can… maybe we could have some additional uses for him. Leave that report, I want to look into it in more detail. You are dismissed, Ames."

"Yes, Priestess." White placed the file on her desk and opened the door. He hesitated, then turned back. "One more thing that's not in the report, Priestess…"

"What is it?" Her tone implied that 'this had better be good'.

"I think Thula likes him."

"Really? She's never shown any interest in a specific male before. Perhaps it's a sign we should find her a breeding partner."

"You aren't concerned? If this Cale is as clever as he thinks…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can use the situation to our advantage. Send Thula in to see me. I want to hear her side of this."

Alec had changed a lot since the destruction of Terminal City. He was no longer the fun loving joker he had once been. Now, he was far more serious; he pushed himself hard, not resting unless he absolutely had to.

Every time he closed his eyes, Alec saw the faces of everyone he had let down, everyone he'd killed. From his first assassination mission to Rachael to Biggs to Cece… and Logan. Especially Logan. When he'd seen Joshua's painting he'd stopped breathing. In it, Alec saw everything Max had ever wanted, and it was his fault she didn't have it. Over and over, he wished she'd just let his head explode when she had the chance. The guilt he felt at Logan's death was so heavy he sometimes thought he'd collapse, and not be able to get up. He had nightmares about it whenever he slept, being trapped under a pile of bodies he'd created, Logan's sightless blue eyes boring into his own.

Max had noticed the change in his behaviour, everyone had. Jondy had tried to get him to talk to her about it, bribing him with a bottle of whiskey she had brought him. Alec just drank the whiskey in silence, hoping it would bring him peaceful sleep. Instead, the alcohol made the dreams even worse than usual and when he woke he only just made it out of his sleeping quarters before he threw it back up.

Alec was up a tree, rigging some home-made camouflage netting over the new command centre. As he looked down, he saw Max emerge from it and head away from the settlement. She had left like this at least every other day since their arrival at the site. Alec suspected she went to be alone so she could cry, providing an outlet for her grief. His stomach twisted with guilt whenever he saw her. As Alec watched, however, Max was intercepted by Jondy. Behind her was a person Alec had never thought he'd see again. What the hell is he doing here? He thought, climbing hastily down from his perch.

Thula left her meeting with the priestess with relief. She'd spent more than an hour being questioned about her attitude to the prisoner, in humiliating detail. Of course Thula had lied. If the priestess found out that she had what was rapidly becoming a full-blown crush on Cale, she'd be punished for sure. Instead, the priestess had been convinced that her interest was purely because of her desire to see the downfall of 452 and the transgenics. Thula's assignment now was to get as close to him as possible, to try and wheedle information out of him. To relive the stress-induced tension in her muscles, she decided a workout was in order.

When Thula dropped into the phalanx's training room she found it already occupied. Cale was doing one handed pull ups with no apparent effort. He wore no shirt, and his taut muscles could be clearly seen moving under his skin, glistening with a thin sheen of sweat.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Thula," he said casually, changing hands.

"Likewise, Cale. Who gave you permission to be in here?"

"It wasn't locked. I thought I'd try out these new muscles the nanocytes have been so busy building for me."

"You seem pretty comfortable with them."

"Oh, you mean this?" He changed hands again. "I could have done this before. One thing not many people appreciate about wheelchairs is the amount of strength you need in your shoulders to push one. I'm a tall guy, I had a lot of dead weight to move."

What the hell, the familiar thought. "You want to really test yourself?" She asked, eyeing his bulging arms as his biceps contracted.

"What did you have in mind?" A hint of challenge crept into Logan's voice as he jumped gracefully down from his bar.

"How about a sparring match?"

"Sorry, I'm allergic to having my ass kicked."

"I'll be gentle, I promise."

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" His wide grin brought a tinge of red to Thula's cheeks. Damn, he's just so hot, she thought, as they faced each other for the fight. She barely remembered to drop into a combat stance, busy watching the play of muscle movement on his chest.

Logan's thoughts were very different. So, the familiar's ice queen has a crush on me. Maybe I can use this to my advantage; hell, if flirting with Thula is the price of getting back to Max, it's worth it. Time for the famous Cale charm to go on the offensive.

Thula tried to get her focus back. It wasn't really working, so she attacked, hoping to catch him off guard. Her foot shot out towards his stomach, but never connected. Logan had raised a knee to block her and then grasped her ankle, twisting it in his powerful hands. Thula went with the motion, landing on the mat on her elbows. She flipped backwards, over Logan's head, and paused for a second at the sight of the network of scars on his back before she kicked him.

"I thought you were going to be gentle?" Logan said as he picked himself up from the floor.

"I lied. Nice scars, by the way."

"Thanks, I collect them." He spun suddenly, getting behind Thula and grabbing her in a headlock. All her senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of having his skin pressed against hers. His warm breath on her neck made her shiver when he spoke.

"Nice to know you appreciate me, Thula," he said huskily. He released her, just as suddenly, and picked up a towel from the floor. "I'm heading for a shower, I'll leave you in peace." She was bewildered by the abrupt changes in his mood, from playful to flirty to indifferent in less than five minutes. Then, just as he reached the door, he glanced back and shot her one of his unbearably sexy smiles. (You know the one… ;)

Thula just stood still, transfixed by the sparkle of his eyes like a rabbit caught in headlights. It was several seconds after the door closed that she remembered to breathe.

From the gallery above, the priestess smiled to herself. Oh, Thula, she thought. You always were a bad liar.

When Max finally escaped from her duties as leader of the transgenics, she immediately headed for the path that led up to the top of the dam to update Logan on her progress. She was so focussed on that objective, she almost didn't hear Jondy call her name.

"Hey, Jon, what's up?" Max had a sense of foreboding that this was going to keep her from her destination for a very long time.

"I met a fellow hitcher when I tried to hijack that timber truck we saw coming."

"Oh yeah? Anyone we know?" A figure stepped out from behind Jondy into Max's field of view. She just stared at him, shocked into silence.

"What's the matter, Max, don't you remember me?" Zack asked, his voice laden with sarcasm.

Do you like the way I brought Zack back into the story?

I know, I know. Logan flirting with Thula is just plain wrong. But it's very important to the story, and anyway, if you were a selectively bred familiar warrior and you met Logan being… well, Logan, wouldn't you go weak at the knees?

I know I would.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

A/n: Everyone seems to be busy right now, I've only had 3 reviews for chapter 6. This just means I appreciate X-318, jrfaninaustin, and Maria656 even more. If anyone else would like a mention, you know what to do…

Chapter 7: Sibling Rivalry

"Zack…" Max breathed, getting over her shock.

"Oh, so you do know who I am. Why did you do it, Max? Why did you send me away to that ranch, not even remembering who I was, not able to look out for the others? Do you have any idea how much danger you could have put them in?"

"Zack, I…"

"Is there a problem here?" Said Alec, approaching from behind her.

Zack's brow furrowed. "Ben? I thought you were dead."

"No, not Ben, Zack. This is his twin, Alec, designation 494, and my SIC."

"Well, at least you got rid of Wonderboy…" Even Zack noticed the pain shooting across Max's face at his comment. Before he could say anything further, he found himself flat on the floor with Alec standing over him, a foot on his neck.

"_Do not insult our brother in front of me_." Alec's usually jaunty voice was low and threatening. His resemblance to Ben in psychopath mode was disturbing.

"That's enough, Alec," called Max. He ignored her, so she stepped forward and grabbed his arm. "I said that's enough! He may be a pain in the ass, but he's still family." Reluctantly, Alec backed off.

"Jondy, you and Alec go consult with Mole and Dix about the supplies situation." She gave Jondy a look that said 'don't let him out of your sight.' "If you need me, I'll be taking a tour of the perimeter while I fill our big brother in on… the situation."

White opened the door of Logan's room, a very comfortable suite that just happened to have the locks on the outside. He was sitting in an armchair in the corner, reading. He barely glanced up from his book as his enemy entered.

"Ok, Cale, let's see what you're made of," the familiar smirked.

"Oh, good. I was getting kinda bored in here. What exciting activity do you have planned for me today?"

"The techs tell me that it would be impossible to hack into the military special ops mainframe. If you want us to believe your story, you have to prove it can be done."

"Sure, whatever. It'll take me a while without my software, but at least it'll keep me occupied."

"Don't worry, Cale, we have plenty of hacker software set up for you."

"Not like mine. I wrote most of it myself." Logan rose and stretched, unhurried. He refused to let White intimidate him; being five inches taller was just a bonus.

"Might as well get started, I guess." He strode past the shorter man as if he was a servant, playing the rich, arrogant Cale role to the hilt.

White followed, forced to almost run to keep up with Logan's long legged gait.

"Oh, sorry, Ames, you want me to slow down?" Logan smirked after several minutes.

White seethed under his calm exterior and ignored him.

Logan just kept going, still smiling to himself. Pissing White off probably wasn't the smartest thing he could do, but what the hell, it was a lot of fun. He had to have some entertainment in here; Thula drooling over him was making him nauseous.

"So, come on, Max, explain the situation to me. What the hell's going on? Why did you send me away?"

"I sent you away because I had to make the hardest decision I've ever made. I had to choose between Logan and you."

"And surprise, surprise, you chose him, again. I don't believe it. How could a man who couldn't even walk mean more to you than me? I died for you, Max!"

"But he lived for me, Zack. Every day for eighteen months, he had to wake up and remember that he'd never walk again. Do you know how much paraplegics have to learn to deal with? It's not just the chair, the pity, the fact that one step could stop him doing what he wanted. He lost his independence, his control over his life. Could you deal with that?"

"Do you know how Logan lost his legs? He purposefully put himself between a rifle and an eight-year-old girl. Blew a hole in his spine the size of Kansas, through kevlar. And if I had just agreed to help him when he asked, it never would have happened."

"So what, you chose him because you felt guilty?"

"No, I chose him because it was the best thing for both of you. You got the normal life you'd always wanted…"

"Normal life? Manticore put more metal in me than the space needle!"

"Manticore did more than that. They screwed with your mind, Zack. They tried to make you kill Logan. If I hadn't stopped you…"

"I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't, you lost a few days when you got your amnesia. I stand by my decision."

"Then where is he now, huh Maxie? Why isn't he here to help you?"

"Because he's dead, ok? He sacrificed his own life to save us."

Her brother looked up sharply. "What happened?"

"You heard the news about Terminal City? There was only one fatality in the bombing. Logan died there when the command centre collapsed on him. He was trying to stall the airforce to give us time to escape. Alec found him, dying, trapped in the rubble. I never even got to say goodbye."

"I'd be lying if I said I was sorry. He changed you, affected your judgement."

"You're right, he did. He made me human, not just a genetically engineered killing machine. I admired him, I trusted him, and I loved him. I still love him."

"He's dead, Max. Accept it, and move on."

"Move on? To what? He was my life, Zack. My every breath was for him. I survived Manticore's reprogramming because I had him to hold on to. I even told him I was seeing Alec to try and keep him safe."

"Keep him safe from what?"

"From me. That bitch Renfro managed to screw with my life from beyond the grave. She infected me with a retrovirus specific to Logan's DNA to try and kill him. Ten months, of being able to see each other every day, but knowing if we touched he'd die. And he still never gave up on us. He loved me. And it got him killed. And now I have to live with that. For a while, anyway."

"What do you mean, for a while? You're not thinking about…"

"Would I tell you if I was? Anyway, I couldn't if I wanted to. Turns out I'm special. I have perfect DNA. I was designed for a purpose, to stop a big, bad something being planned by Ames White and his Familiars."

"Sounds like a rock band. Who are they?"

"Some whack snake cult weirdoes trying to take over the world. Seriously long story, and we don't even know most of it. And here I am, leader of 600 transgenics hiding out from them."

"Why you? Why are you in charge?"

"No one else wanted the job. I have more experience of the outside world than any of them. The '09 X5's were a legend in Manticore, you know that? The only successful escapees ever until its destruction, when I burned it to the ground. I give them hope, that someday they won't be hunted down and slaughtered like animals. I just wish I still believed it myself."

"You know that this is ridiculous, don't you? You even set free the nomlies from the basement, and you remember how scared we were of them when we were kids."

"Exactly. When we were kids. Come meet some of the nomlies, they're no different from you and me, not really. The transhumans too, you'd get on really well with Mole, he's got a GI Joe stick up his ass just like you."

"Hey, I heard that!" Mole jumped down from a nearby tree. Zack just stared at him in shock.

"Hey, Mole. This is my brother Zack, he's just arrived here. Why don't you go show him your weapons collection?"

"Sure, if you say so, Max. You're the famous Zack, huh?"

"Yeah, uh, Mole."

"Favourite handgun?" Max rolled her eyes. "What? You can tell a lot about a person from their choice of firearm."

"I'll leave you two to your male bonding session. I have things to do." Max kept her hearing tuned to their conversation, grinning as it became more heated over grenade fragmentation patterns. She headed up to the top of the dam to tell Logan all about it.

Sebastian was researching the possible location of the displaced transgenics. It was common knowledge that they had escaped before the destruction of Terminal City, and the public was on edge, waiting for the feared freaks to reappear. His computer beeped, indicating an incoming e-mail. He frowned before opening it, not recognising the sender.

Sebastian,

I know you won't believe this is me, but I can prove it. Defibrillator, penknife, 5,000 volts, Max's head, Red implant, Original Cindy.

I need you to contact Max for me. When you find her, ask Bling to get over there and give her this message. Tell her I'm alive and kicking, and in Highview College, Washington DC. The whole place is crawling with familiars, I don't know if I'll be able to contact you again. All I know about her location is that there's a big dam there in the middle of a forest, probably not too far away from the city. Look out for truck hijackings on the interstate.

Thanks. Logan.

Sebastian smiled. Now this was a lead.

I know, not much Logan in this chapter, I miss him too.

I promise he'll be back with a vengeance in the next one, coming soon - if I can get my geography teacher off my back.


	8. Worth A Thousand Words

A/n: Once again, great reviews. Welcome new reviewers, RT4ever and shywr1ter, and welcome back, DABF, havn't seen you in a while. You guys are really sustaining me to keep writing this fic despite the massive amount of essays both my evil geography teachers are dropping on me.

Thanks, you're keeping me sane.

(Did you notice I rewrote the summary? Do you like the new version?)

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 8: Worth A Thousand Words.

White was meeting with the conclave's top computer expert outside the main lab. He was a short, middle aged, bearded geek called Hammet, with strange blue- black eyes and so many nervous tics they had to queue.

"Well? Is he any good?" White asked abruptly as he bustled up.

"Any good? He's the best I've ever seen. None of our people are a patch on this guy. He broke the first firewall in less than thirty minutes without tripping any alarms. Our lab's record for that is forty-six minutes and twelve seconds."

"So he could be telling the truth about hacking military special ops?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him. The man's a genius. The things he's doing with his programming are… incredible. No wonder the freaks were so keen to have his help."

"I see." White frowned. He'd been looking forward to proving Cale's story wrong and having an excuse to torture him. The guy annoyed the hell out of him, and he was certainly lying about his involvement with the transgenics. He decided to talk to him face to face, or rather, face to back as the prisoner was entirely focussed on his computer screen.

"How's the hacking going, Cale?"

"It's not, at the moment, Ames. I'm corrupting and rewriting a decryption program to get through the firewalls. Time consuming, but well worth the effort."

"Our techs are very impressed with your skills. Where did you learn all this?"

"I picked it up here and there. I was one of those anarchic teenage hackers, I'm afraid; first hacked into my dad's bank account at twelve years old."

"I doubt he was pleased about that. What did you do?"

"Transferred a hundred dollars to Amnesty International. I even figured out a way to cover my tracks so he wouldn't notice what I'd done."

"Why? What was the point?"

"Just to see if I could. And to piss him off, naturally. I'm sure you can understand that." White's jaw tightened as it always did at the mention of his father.

"You know about all that."

"Oh, yeah. Being Terminal City's chief tech lets you in on all kinds of things. I even got to take a look at all those runes that showed up on Max's skin. Very nice view, I can tell you."

"Did you manage to translate them?"

"Some. I was working on the rest when you people dropped a building on me. Something like 'when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth, the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless'. Whatever that means. Why your dad couldn't make his tattoos from within make sense I don't know. I mean what's the point in sending a vital message in an archaic alphabet no one's ever completely translated if it's so vague you can't understand it?"

"Beats me. He never could speak in plain English. So 452 doesn't know what the runes mean. Hmm. That could be to our advantage. How much longer will it take you to get into the Manticore files?"

"A couple of days, maybe, once I've got this program finished."

"Good. Get on with it. I'll stop by again when you're done."

Once he was outside, White turned to Hammet. "Watch him like a hawk. If he's this good with computers, he could cause chaos in our systems."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Zack knocked on the door of Max's quarters before he entered. She wasn't there, so he took a look around while he waited. The place was Spartan even by her standards. There was a sleeping bag with a tiny pillow on the floor and a cardboard box to serve as a bedside table. The only other piece of furniture was an easel with a large painting on it, directly opposite the pillow.

Usually Zack didn't care for art unless he was fencing it; he considered himself too practical for such things. However, even he could appreciate the power of this picture. The portrait of Max and Logan just looking at each other showed exactly how much in love they were. If she had ever looked at him like that… but Zack knew that could never happen. The painting told him what no words could ever have communicated. Max loved Logan, and she always would. No future relationship – if they even had one – could ever mean as much to Max as Logan had.

And if there was one thing Zack could never deal with, it was being second best.

"What are you doing?" Alec had followed Zack in unnoticed.

"I was looking for Max. Do you know where she might be?"

"Depends on what you want to say to her."

"I… wanted to apologise. I guess I didn't understand how important Logan was, and not just to her."

"Few did. That was the thing with Logan, there was always something he wasn't telling you."

"Were you close to him?"

"I… was the annoying younger brother who had to be bailed out of trouble every five minutes. And he always came through on that. Even at the end."

"Max said you were with him when he died."

"No. I was the one who found him, trapped under a ten ton girder, broken, trying to stay conscious long enough to see Max again. I was the one who chickened out when he asked me to finish him quickly and left him to die alone and in pain."

"He did all that for Max?"

"Logan saved her life, by spending thirty hours straight hacking into the National Guard's comms. We knew the attack was coming thanks to him, and it gave us time to get away while he tried to stall them. He saved all our lives, at the cost of his own. Like I said before, he was our brother."

"An honorary transgenic; they must be pretty rare."

"They're extinct. Max is probably on the top of the dam. She goes up there to think, to grieve for Logan."

"Thanks, Alec. I'll go look there. He turned to go."

"Oh, and Zack? Make sure she hears you coming. You don't want to walk in on a private conversation."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan sighed as White left. For a selectively bred superior human, he really was stupid. Still, he wasn't complaining; White's meeting with Hammet had kept the computer expert from looking over his shoulder long enough that he could write and send the email to Sebastian. Of course he'd been showing off his abilities to them, trying to convince White his story had been the truth.

Hang on Max, he thought, I'm coming home to you soon.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"God, Logan, I don't know if I can do this without you. Even when we couldn't touch, just knowing you had my back made me feel so safe. I hope you know that. Now Zack's back he's going to try and take over like he always does, undermine my authority, and your memory. What if the others start to support him, or Mole, or one of the others? The only ones I can really count on are Joshua, Alec and Jondy. At least I hope I can."

"What I wouldn't give to go back in time and be with you again. Just be safe and warm in your arms, listening to your heart beat, your breathing, smelling your unique scent. 'The world is grown cold, knowing you've gone away.' I get what that song meant now. The only colour left anywhere is in Joshua's painting, in your beautiful eyes. If I still had my heart, it would have stopped beating when yours did, and then at least we'd be together."

"I miss you so much. I think about you every second of every day. I'm sleeping way more than usual right now, because every time I sleep I dream about you. There was a really good one last night involving your six-pack and a bottle of maple syrup, but I won't go into that."

"When you thought you'd lost me, did you feel like this? How did you cope? I mean did you just throw yourself into your work like when you were shot? Would that work for me? I doubt it, somehow. Maybe it was the thought of revenge that kept you going. Maybe watching White beg for his selectively bred neck before I break it will make me feel better. Next time I stop Joshua killing him, it'll be so I can do it myself. "

Max's sensitive hearing picked up a twig snapping in the forest below her.

"Who's there? Show yourself."

"It's only me, Max. Alec said you might be up here."

"What do you want, Zack?"

"I want to say… sorry. You're right, I have been a pain in the ass. I can see how much pain you're in, and there's nothing I can say or do that will make it better."

"Wow, the mighty Zack admitting he's in the wrong? Are you sure you're not a clone?"

"Come on, Max, there's only one guy who can be as big an asshole as I can. I want to help you, in any way I can. So, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to collect the rest of the class of '09 and bring them here. If you're going to take on this cult thing, you're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Oh, Zack." Max hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

"Hey, what are brothers for if not backup."

"Brothers?"

"Brothers, Max. If you'll still have an overprotective GI Joe like me in the family, that is."

Of course I still want you in the family, Zack, I've never not wanted that.

I'm sorry, Max, for everything. I guess Logan wasn't so bad.

Zack just held his sister as she cried on his shoulder, not knowing what else to do. When her sobs eventually subsided, he tentatively let go of her.

Thanks, Zack. I needed that. Come on. Alec and Jondy will be wondering where we are.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So did you like?

Not as much Logan as I planned, but I thought I needed to get the whole Zack thing out of the way before I developed that part of the story.

The song lyric I quoted was from the brilliant 'Gone Away' by the Offspring, listen to it and you'll understand.


	9. Dreams and Reality

A/n: Thanks again for reviewing, everyone.

Also I want to say hi to all the anonymous reviewers out there. I'm now set up to receive your reviews so please let me know what you think.

(Those of you who don't like to see Logan getting hurt or flirting with Thula might want to skip scene 5.)

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 9: Dreams And Reality.

"Max! One of the sentries just reported in. A black SUV just turned off the interstate onto the access road." Max looked up from her paperwork as Dix called across to her.

"Is the roadblock in place?" The transgenics had planted a fallen tree across the access road at its narrowest point that took a lot of effort to move. The idea was to discourage any inquisitive visitors.

"Yeah, but what could anyone want around here?"

"Fishing trip, or a quiet spot to make out, maybe. I'll get over there. We might need to discourage our visitor from sticking around."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max climbed the tree that held the lookouts over the access road. "Hey, Dalton, good to see you. What's the situation?"

"Driver is a male, big black guy, seems to be alone. He's just got out of the car to check out the roadblock."

Max zoomed in on this uninvited guest… and recognised him. "Bling…"

"You know him? Is he an ally?"

"Oh, yeah, Bling's an old friend. He can be trusted. I'll go see what he's doing here - and how he found us."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"There you go, Ames, I told you I could do it." White matched Logan's smug smile with one of his own.

"Indeed you did, Cale. We're very impressed by your prowess, aren't we, Hammet."

"Oh, yes. Using the quaternary algorithm simultaneously with the tertiary one was inspired. Tell me, how would you apply that principle to decrypting…"

"But did you seriously think we wouldn't notice the email you sent?" White ignored the computer expert's enthusiastic babbling.

"No, I knew you'd spot it. That's why I encrypted it so heavily it'll take months to figure out what it said and who it was to."

"Then how will the recipient be able to read it?" Hammet enquired.

"It's one of the standard codes I use on emails I don't want intercepted."

"Shut up, Hammet, you moron. If you'd done your job properly Cale wouldn't have been able to send that email at all."

"Actually, that was your fault, Ames. Your meeting with him kept him out of my way for just long enough." His tone made White's fists itch.

"So now I'm going to have to torture the information I need out of you. Guards, take him down to Torture Room 3. I'll be along soon."

"I'm looking forward to it already."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Where is 452?" Logan's wrists had been manacled to the ceiling, forcing him to stand on tiptoe with his arms stretched above his head.

"I told you, I don't know." Logan replied calmly as he dangled there, the chains clinking slightly.

"Wrong answer." White punched him in the gut, and reflexively Logan's knees came up to protect his stomach. Ignoring the pain in his arms, Logan rolled back in mid-air and kicked out, both feet catching White in the sternum. The familiar went flying backwards and slid into a heap against the opposite wall. He picked himself up off the floor as Logan managed to stop swinging and come to rest. The manacles had cut into his flesh and narrow streams of blood flowed down his arms like tears.

"I'm going to make you very sorry you did that."

"I don't think so. Seeing you fall on your ass is worth a lot of pain."

White pulled a flick knife from his pocket and opened it with a click, smirking sadistically. "Not this much, Cale."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Thula sneaked down to the cells, she was appalled by Logan's condition.

Every inch of his skin was either badly bruised or crusted with dried blood. His face was particularly bad; one eye was swelled shut and his lips were split and bleeding. A nasty abrasion on his temple was probably the cause of his unconsciousness. His bare chest had had thin strips of skin sliced off it; they lay with a shredded shirt in a bloody heap in the corner.

"Cale? Logan, can you hear me?" His good eye flickered open.

"Thula?" He rasped, painfully. She stepped closer and touched the scab on his temple. He winced at the contact.

"What did he do to you?"

"Tried to make me tell him where the transgenics are. As if I knew. He gave up when I passed out. I can't tell him what I don't know…"

"I brought you some water." She held the bottle to his cracked and bleeding lips. He gulped it eagerly. "Not so fast. It'll make you sick." She wiped a trail of liquid from his chin.

"Thanks, Thula. You should go. I don't want to get you into trouble on my account." The familiar couldn't help but smile. White's tortured him to within an inch of his life and he's still more worried about my welfare than his own. He must like me too!

"You are so amazing, Logan," she whispered. Their faces were very close now. He smiled slightly, despite the obvious pain it caused him. A sparkle returned to the one eye he could open.

"You're not so bad yourself," he murmured.

Gently, Thula touched her lips against Logan's and he forced himself to respond.

"I'll be back soon," she said, breathlessly, her head spinning from the kiss.

When she had left, Logan tried hard to swallow the bile rising in his throat.

"I'm so sorry, Max, I had to…" he whispered, blinking back the tears stinging his bloodshot eyes as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Hot run to 396 Eucalid! Bip bip bip, Skye, I don't pay you to sit around and do nothing."

"Mr Ronald? Normal looked up at the short, blonde, middle aged man standing on the other side of his counter."

"Yes, can I help you?"

"I hope so. I need to get in touch with Max."

"Max no longer works here. I fired her for bringing in a bad element. Sorry, I can't help you." The stranger looked unconvinced.

"Well, if you do hear from her, tell her Dad came looking."

"Dad? You're Max's father? Ok, whatever, I really don't want to know. Just go away, this is a place of business, not a family reunion service."

"I'll be back, in case she inexplicably decides to contact you. Although having seen this place, I think wherever she is now could only have been an improvement." He walked out, leaving Normal gaping after him. At the door, the man almost collided with Original Cindy. He stopped to let her through first and was rewarded with a wide smile. She noticed her boss' expression and went to investigate.

"Hey Normal, who was that guy?"

"He was looking for Max. He claimed to be her father."

"Max's father? That was Lydecker! He's supposed to be dead! What did he want?"

"I told you, to get in touch with Max."

"Damn, she's going to want to know about this. I'm taking an early lunch, I'll be back in an hour."

"Hey, it's only ten thirty! Get back here, missy! Oh, for the love of Mike…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Hey, Bling, long time no see."

"Max! Hey, girl, am I glad I found you. I have a very important message."

"Before you say anything, there's something you should know." Max took a deep breath. "Logan's dead."

To her astonishment, Bling didn't react. Wordlessly, he pulled a piece of folded A4 from his inside pocket and handed it over.

Max read it, her eyes widening at every word. She scanned it over and over, not believing it was really in front of her. After ten repetitions, the information began to sink in. she looked up at Bling in total shock, seeking confirmation.

"It's true, Max. Sebastian got that message two days ago. He's ok."

Then Max, rocking, awesome transgenic biker chick, did the one thing no one would have expected.

She fainted.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max found herself in a white room, empty except for the figure sitting against one wall. Instinctively she knew it was Logan, despite the blood and bruises that covered him. The sense of his pain was so strong to her it was almost a physical presence in the room.

"Logan?" She approached him, knowing somehow that the virus couldn't hurt him here.

"Max? Oh, god Max, it hurts so much…" Logan reached out a raw and bleeding hand to her. Max knelt beside him and just held him as close as she could.

"I know, Logan, it's ok, I'm here."

"You won't leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you Max, I won't ever let go of that, I won't let White win."

"Hush, Logan. I'm going to come for you. I'll kill every familiar in the place to save you. I love you so much, it almost killed me to lose you…"

"I can do this, if you're with me, my Max, my love."

"Of course I'm with you, Logan." Tenderly, she planted a kiss on his forehead. Forever.

"White is coming for me, Max, he's pulling me away from you."

"White can't hurt us, Logan. Not if we don't let him."

Logan began to fade from her arms, growing more insubstantial every second.

"Max…" he whispered, before he disappeared.

Max sat bolt upright on her bed. "Logan!" She was surrounded by several transgenics and Bling.

"He's alive, my Logan is alive," she said with iron certainty. She stood with more purpose than she'd had since the destruction of Terminal City.

"And I'm going to get him back."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you think even if you hated it.

Yes, Thula and Logan kissing was vomit inducing, I know.

Did you like Lydecker's conversation with Normal?

Sim's First Law: More feedback more updates.


	10. Decisions, Decisions

A/n: Thanks for your kind reviews, everyone. A couple I thought needed direct replies…

Original Max A:

My version of Logan is not superman, I thought I'd shown that in the dream sequence. His strength is coming from his love for Max and his determination to get back to her.

Max has always been a girl, but losing Logan is destroying her tough outer shell and leaving her vulnerable. Just wanted to clear that up.

X- 318:

The paperwork is probably guard duty rotas or supply lists, that kind of thing.

I completely made up the computer jargon, I know next to nothing about that kind of stuff.

I'm glad you liked Sim's first law, I'm studying for my physics a level and I have to learn hundreds of the bloody things. Mine makes a lot more sense than most of those.

As for the virus, you'll have to wait and see…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 10: Decisions, Decisions.

"Hey, you!" Lydecker had left Jam Pony a few minutes before and was making his way back to his car when Cindy caught up with him.

He eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she was connected to White somehow. "What?"

"You're Lydecker, right?"

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I hear you want to talk to Max. If you're for real, I can make that happen."

"And how can you do that? How do I know you don't work for White?"

"I'm Max's homegirl. Ask me anything about that female, I know the answer."

"Whose arms did she die in?"

"Logan's, of course. As if she'd be seen dead anywhere else."

"All right then. You're not transgenic, miss…?"

"Original Cindy. No, I'm a friend of the family. Come on, I know a safe place we can go to talk."

"We should take my car. My friend can't walk far."

"Your friend? Who's that?"

"His name's Sandeman."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was still unconscious, dangling from his wrists in his cell when White returned with the most powerful elder in the cult. The familiar kicked the prisoner several times in the leg to rouse him, but it was not until he shouted into Logan's face that his undamaged eye flickered open.

"Wake up, Cale, and show some respect!"

"Oh, piss off, Ames, I already told you I don't know where the transgenics are."

"You were right, he is rebellious. Usually prisoners you work on have told us their life's history by now." The tall man spoke disdainfully.

"Thanks for the compliment," said Logan, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

White swung a punch at his face. Logan's head snapped back at the force of the blow and he swung from his manacles, chains jingling wildly until he came to rest.

"You will not speak unless you are asked a question directly, Cale. Or do you want a repeat of yesterday," he snarled, menacingly.

"And there I was thinking the whole point was to get me to talk." White drew back his arm to hit him again, but the man restrained him.

"Now, Ames, we need him conscious. Preferably with most of his brain cells intact."

"Yes, my lord. As you wish."

"So, Cale, why is it that you're protecting the transgenics?"

"I'm not. Like I keep telling Ames here, I don't know where they are or what their plans might be."

"Hmm. Perhaps you would be willing to prove it. Ames, get him cleaned up and his wounds seen to. If you can perform a little task for me, Cale, perhaps we can come to an arrangement."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Take a left here, then the third right," said Cindy to Lydecker. She was nervously sitting in the passenger seat of his SUV, directing him to Joshua's place. Sandeman, an old man with white hair and a walking stick but lively dark eyes, was in the back watching everything with interest.

"Did Cale go with Max to wherever she is? I need his computer skills and his connections for my plan to work."

"Then we're in trouble. Logan… died… three weeks ago."

"He's dead? How's Max?" Lydecker's voice held surprise and concern. Cindy thought she detected a note of sympathy too.

"How do you think? I've never seen her hurt so bad, even when the love bug cure fell through."

"They never managed to get rid of the virus?"

"Nope. That bitch Renfro screwed them over good."

"Was that how he died?"

"No. Logan was trying to stall the airforce long enough to give the transgenics time to escape Terminal City. He was the only loss in the raid."

"He's definitely dead? Did they find the body?"

"Alec found him dying, trapped under the rubble. At least Max got Logan's last messages."

"It's a shame. Cale was a good man to have on your side. Very resourceful."

"Damn straight. If he'd helped me half as much as he did Max, I'd have fallen at his feet. The boy was fine, for a male." Lydecker glanced at her, eyes widening in realisation for a long moment. Cindy smirked. "You missed the turning."

"Damn it," cursed Lydecker, swinging the wheel savagely.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max had called a meeting in a sizeable clearing the transgenics had made in the forest for that purpose. Beneath the camouflage netting the sunlight was dappled, creating shifting patterns of light and shade on the animalistic features of the assembly. She stood on a large box in the centre, and took a deep breath as the chatter died away.

"Hey, everyone. I've come across some new information, and I think you deserve to know what's going on."

"I've had a message from Logan. He's alive, but White has him."

The clearing was filled with the sound of voices as the transgenics called out to her.

"How do you know it's really him?"

"What if he's been turned?"

"How did he survive?"

"Where is he?"

"Please, guys, be quiet and I can answer your questions. First, it's definitely from Logan himself. He managed to send an email to a friend of his who passed it on via Bling here. The message contained information only five people in the world know about: myself, Logan, Original Cindy, Logan's friend Sebastian, and Bling. And no way has he been turned, I think we know Logan a little better than that."

"I have no idea how he survived; we can only assume that the familiars dug him out of Terminal City and fixed him up. But we do know where he is. The snake cult's headquarters in the US is Highview College, Washington DC. They're holding him there."

"How did this Bling guy find us?" An X4 called out from near the back.

Time to lie a little. "Logan and I arranged the evacuation plans for Terminal City in case something happened. He knew I'd chosen this as the rendezvous point for displaced transgenics."

"Then that means White knows where we are too, he must have read any emails Logan sent," said Dix, worried.

"Not a chance. Apparently the message was sent in an encrypted form that will take anyone who doesn't know how to read it months to decode. Logan devised it himself, yet another reason to believe the message is genuine," replied Max.

"The question is, what do we do with this information?" There was a long pause.

"I propose we attack the conclave's base and take them out once and for all." Alec's voice was very loud in the sudden silence. "After everything he's done for us, we can't leave Logan to be tortured and killed by White. This way, we can remove the threat and rescue Logan at the same time."

"He saved my daughter's life at Jam Pony, and again in the bombing," said Gem. "I owe Logan everything. I say we go in and get rid of the familiars, give our children a chance to be free."

"I agree." Mole's voice was even more unexpected. "Logan may be an ordinary, but he saved all our asses at Terminal City. I don't like owing ordinaries. We should return the favour. Plus I want to give that bastard White a taste of his own medicine."

"He's our brother," said Jondy. "I vote we go in. White's killed too many of us to let him get away with it."

"All those in favour?" Max asked the crowd.

Almost instantly, every transgenic present raised their right arms.

"That's unanimous. We're going to war." Hold on Logan, we're coming, she thought.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan had been brought back to the computer room where he had hacked into the Manticore files. White entered with the tall man he had met in his cell.

"So, Cale, are you ready to prove yourself to us?"

"Sure, whatever. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to impersonate Eyes Only."

"Huh. Well, I wasn't expecting that one. Why?"

"Because the public trust what Eyes Only says more than the government news. We want them to think the transgenic threat has increased since Terminal City was bombed."

"From what I've seen, the public are pretty down on the transgenics as it is. Why do you want Eyes Only to suddenly change his message? Won't that look suspicious?"

"Not if he says that the transgenics are so angry about Terminal City that they're planning to use biowarfare agents on the population."

"When in fact it's the start of your Coming thing. Now that is sneaky. The transgenics get the blame for wiping out the ordinary population, and other countries decide to kill them off before it starts overseas too."

"Correct. For an ordinary, you're quite intelligent."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So did you like chapter 10?

Not much Logan again, I'm afraid, but I think the conversations between Lydecker and OC make up for it. At least they amused me.

I have a busy week next week, chapter 11 may be a little late.

Remember Sim's First Law!


	11. Found in Translation

A/n: sorry this is so late guys, I've had severe writer's block on this fic recently. I'll try and update again soon, but I'll need plenty of reviews to inspire me (hint hint).

Thank you so much for your help X-318, you're a ficsaver. I'd never have been able to come up with this chapter without it.

Babyangel86: Don't worry about the As practical, it's piss easy as long as you read the question properly. It must be if I got an A on it last year.

X-318: Most of your questions will be answered if you re-read chapter 5. I'm afraid I can't tell you the answers to the rest, coz then I'd have to kill you… and I'd kind of hate to have to do that.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 11: Found in Translation

Cindy, Lydecker and Sandeman were sitting in the living room of Joshua's house in awkward silence, waiting for Max to call back. Dix had had the presence of mind to take one of Logan's secure satellite phones from his TC apartment so the transgenics could stay in touch with their ordinary friends.

The phone rang shrilly, causing all three of them to jump. Cindy put it on speaker so they could all hear Max's voice.

"Hey, boo, what's up? I'm kinda busy."

"Got some people here who want to talk to you, sugar."

"Hello, Max, said Lydecker."

"Lydecker? You're alive?"

"You don't sound too pleased about it."

"And why should I be? I spent half my life running from you. But today not even you breathing can put me in a bad mood. I've had an email from Logan. He's alive. The familiars are holding him in a college in DC, so we're going to go get him out. Taking out the cult's power base in North America is just a bonus."

"That's not a good idea, Max," said Sandeman, in his strong English accent.

"And who the hell do you think you are, telling me what I can and can't do?"

"He's Joshua's daddy," said Cindy.

"Sandeman? You have no idea how long I have been looking for you. Got a lot of questions."

"And I have a lot of answers. I'll start at the beginning; this could take a while."

"Hang on a sec. Hey, Alec! This is a real important phone call, so I'm taking it in my quarters. Hold the fort until I get back? Thanks. Now spill it, Sandeman. What the hell's going on?"

"Well…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was setting up his equipment to fake the Eyes Only bulletin. He hesitated when he saw a pair of clear green eyes reflected in his computer screen.

"Hello, Thula," he said, letting just enough warmth into his voice to make it sound as if he was trying to conceal genuine emotion. She fell for it.

"Logan," she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than expected. Guess these nanocytes are doing their job by now. That or Ames isn't as good at torture as he's cracked up to be."

"Good. So about the other day…"

"Yeah, thanks for the water," he said, frantically typing _'bugged'_ on his computer keyboard.

"You're welcome." Tentatively, Thula rested a hand on his shoulder. "So is this job going well?"

"Getting there. It might take me some time, but it has it's bonuses…" Casually, Logan reached up and took Thula's hand in his own, caressing it gently with his long fingers. He watched her expression carefully in the dark screen, seeing the girlish blush colour her pale cheeks. Bingo, he thought. Hook, line and sinker.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"So what do you think of Cale, Lord Asfaloth?" Asked the priestess respectfully.

"He is intelligent. Dangerously so; and he is much too knowledgeable about our activities. Torture has not broken him, he still knows more than he's told us."

"You think he should be disposed of once he has completed this task for us?"

"On the contrary. I think he would be a valuable asset against the transgenics. And an excellent candidate for the breeding programme."

"Really? May I ask why? The selectors considered him too disrespectful of authority to be of use."

"But he is physically strong, and his mental capabilities make him exceptional. As long as he was not allowed any contact with his offspring… and the coming would see to that…"

"I'm afraid not, my lord. Cale was so badly injured when he arrived that he needed nanocyte treatment in order to survive. Nanocytes effectively make him immune from virtually any type of pathogen. Even the coming." ((Bye bye, love bug!;))

Asfaloth made a small sound of disgust. "Scientists. They undermine everything; is nothing sacred anymore? Even the creation of life… if 452 and her kind can be said to be alive. Still, Cale can be useful. Do we have any females of breeding age in the intelligence line?"

"None that aren't already paired. One is actually married to Cale's cousin. Although I hear Thula has taken quite a shine to him."

"Thula?" He sounded surprised. "Now that's an interesting idea…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec was poring over some blueprints of the college Sebastian had thoughtfully provided. Jondy walked up behind him with a cup of water.

"Hey. Thought you might be thirsty. Want some poor man's coffee?"

"Thanks," he said, taking the cup from her absently.

"So Logan's alive, huh. Looks like you made the right decision after all."

"Looks like."

"You don't sound too pleased about it."

"The familiars shouldn't have got him in the first place. He should have done as Max said and got out of Terminal City before the bombing ever happened."

"But then you and all the others would be dead."

Alec sighed. "I know. Max put you up to this, didn't she, trying to get me to talk about it?"

"No. Actually I think she prefers you depressed to how you were before. From what some of the others said, you were a pain in the ass."

For the first time in days, Alec smiled. "I was _the_ pain in the ass. Annoyed the hell out of Max, Logan, everyone."

"Oh, really?" Jondy smirked, glad to see she was finally getting through to him. "Well, in that case, I have a plan I've been wanting to do ever since I got here. I just need a partner in crime. You up for it?"

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Alec, with a hint of his old attitude.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sandeman's voice was unnaturally loud in the silent room as he began to speak.

"64 million years ago a comet got close enough to the earth that some of the dust from it's tail entered the atmosphere. The heat created as it fell through the atmosphere was so great that some unusual chemical reactions took place, turning it into a deadly poison we call nos'stracore. It killed most of the land dwelling higher life forms on the planet."

The timing wasn't lost on Max. "You mean the dinosaurs?"

"That's right. The poison is chemically unstable, it reacts with other elements and is neutralised after only a few days, as far as we know. That was why not all life on the planet was destroyed. The comet passes over about every 2,500 years, but it's never again got close enough to release the poison across the whole earth."

"Five thousand years ago it got close enough that part of the Middle East received a dose. Some of the ancient Babylonians had a genetic anomaly that allowed them to survive. It was because they were immune to the venom of a local snake that had actually evolved to use the original poison from millions of years ago to kill its prey. In the snake's bloodstream the nos'stracore could exist in a slightly modified form."

"So the initiation thing with the snake blood proves if familiars have inherited the immunity."

"Correct. The Babylonians were the first familiars. They thought that because they survived the poison they were special, chosen. They decided that by careful selective breeding they could become even stronger, and then when the comet returned they would be the only survivors, and rule the earth forever."

"So where do I come into all this? I mean we decoded some of the runes that showed up on my skin, but we couldn't make much sense of them."

"Really? You managed to decipher the branch of Ancient Minoan I used? I'm really very proud, which transgenic managed to do it?"

"None of us; Logan figured it out. Just because he's human doesn't mean he's stupid. Something like "when the shroud of death covers the face of the earth the one whose power is hidden will deliver the helpless"".

"You could interpret it like that, I suppose, 'power' for 'invulnerability,' 'helpless' for 'innocent'… yes, not bad. I'd like to meet this Logan, he sounds very interesting."

"See what we can do. Of course that means we'd have to rescue him first. As soon as the familiars figure out who he is they'll kill him."

"Why? Who is he, exactly?"

"OC, is there anyone else in the room or close enough to overhear?"

"Nope, just the three of us, sugar. You can spill your man's big secret if you want."

"Ok. He's Eyes Only."

"The cable hack person? Well, I can see what the colonel meant about him being well connected. That certainly means we need him released as soon as possible to tell the public what's going on…" suddenly the silence was shattered by a crash on Max's end of the line, followed by some muffled yelling and smothered laughter.

"Max? Max, boo, are you ok? What's going on?"

"Yeah, fine. It's just Mole throwing Alec into the side of my quarters. Hey, keep the noise down, this is a very important phone call!"

"Why is Mole kicking Alec's ass anyway?" asked Original Cindy, curiously.

"As far as I can tell, he put a stick of C4 in one of Mole's cigars…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

A/n: So did you like Mole's exploding cigar?

Slightly adapted coming without the whole religion thing. It just didn't work for me I'm afraid. The whole thing is a bit OTT, but hey, turn off brains and enjoy. .

I was a bit stuck for a name for my sinister cult leader, so I went with the name of Arwen's horse from lord of the rings. Don't ask me why, I really don't know.


	12. Darts, Doubts and DNA

A/n: great reviews yet again, everyone.

OMG X-318, there is a person in the whole country who hasn't seen LOTR!

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 12: Darts, Doubts and DNA.

A slightly scorched and very pissed off Mole dragged Alec by the scruff of his neck back towards the command centre.

"It was Jondy's idea!" He protested desperately.

"Who, me?" She asked, a picture of innocence, looking shocked at the very idea.

"Nice try, asshole. Someone get me a rope! Sabotaging my cigars is a hanging offence."

"You're not really gonna hang me, are you? Are you?"

"Not by the neck. I don't want to piss Max off by killing you, she'd have my ass. No, I have something much more interesting in mind for you."

Smiling sweetly, Jondy handed Mole the rope. "He deserves everything he gets if you ask me."

"Oh, you are so dead, Jondy. I am gonna get you good for this…"

"Shut up, Alec," said Mole, stuffing a rag into his mouth as a gag. "Hey everyone, who's up for a game of Transgenic Darts?"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was typing busily, trying to stall for time. It was a week since he had sent the email to Sebastian. Knowing him, it wouldn't have taken long to track down Max. If she were going to mobilise the whole population of transgenics she'd need a few more days before she was ready. As soon as he made the broadcast he'd probably be killed, because he had no intention of putting out the message that had been prepared for him.

The computer tech that had been assigned to keep an eye on him began to doze in his chair. Logan had deliberately kept working long into the night in the hope he'd get a chance to do some work unobserved. Abruptly he minimised the screen he was working on and set himself to the task of hacking into the conclave's security system.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"So before we were so rudely interrupted, you were going to tell me what the hell is so special about me and why I have these runes showing up on my body like a damn bulletin board."

"Yes, of course. I'm going to have to explain my story to you first, I'm afraid."

"Whatever, just get on with it."

"Very well. I created manticore in 1995, with government, or rather Conclave, backing. They were prepared to fund my research into genetic treatment for various diseases if I built them transgenic soldiers at the same time. The first prototype was born in May '96."

"You mean Joshua?"

"You know Joshua? Is he all right?"

"Fine, he's here with us. Turned out to be quite an artist, I'm looking at one of his paintings right now."

"Really? I did mix some of my favourite painters into his DNA, I'd love to see some of his work."

"Try the basement of the house you're in. That was his studio, might still be some stuff in there. Anyway, carry on."

"The colonel here was brought in to supervise the military side of the operation, training and so on, in early '97. What the conclave didn't know was that I was starting to question their plans for the coming."

"I tested the DNA of my two sons, Ames and Charles Junior. Ames was one of us, but CJ didn't have the immunity genes. He was always my favourite, more independent, more intelligent, always questioned everything. Ames just did as he was told, no imagination. Perhaps if I hadn't favoured his brother so much, he wouldn't have rebelled against me."

"The time was fast approaching for CJ's initiation, and I didn't want him to die, so I sent him away in the dead of night. Told everyone else he'd run away from home. I still knew that he'd be killed if the coming actually happened, so I set to work to prevent it. I worked for the next two years on creating a transgenic with the cure. X5-452."

"Me. so I get that you wanted to stop the coming to save CJ's life, but what exactly did you do to my genes?"

Just then, Jondy burst into the room. "Max, you have got to see this. It is without doubt the funniest thing you will ever see in your life!"

Max put her hand over the phone and answered in a slightly annoyed tone. "I can't right now, Jon. I'm talking to our creator here."

"Shove Sandeman, Mole's strung Alec upside down by his ankles and is throwing mud at him, using him as a human dartboard."

"What's so funny about that?"

"He's butt–naked. Guess where the bulls' eye is?"

Max removed her hand from the phone. "Sorry, everyone, something's just come up. I'll be back in five, k? Good."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Living in a wheelchair was nowhere near as painful as flirting with Thula, thought Logan that night, trying to get comfortable on the cold floor of his cell. Geez, she's dumber than Sketchy. How the hell can she believe I'm interested in her? She's fallen for lines I haven't used since college.

I miss Max more when I'm with her too. Thula makes me think about everything she isn't, which just happens to be everything I love about Max. Independence, intelligence, beauty, wit, depth, strength, compassion… I miss her so much it's eating me up inside, like it did when she was back at Manticore. Who cares if we can't touch, it kills me not to see her just as surely as it would to kiss her.

I hope she's ok. Maybe if I can just get to sleep I'll dream about her again, like I did when White tortured me. It felt so real, like she was really there, giving me strength. Down to the smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin. That dream gave me the will to keep fighting, to resist all for Max, no matter what the cost.

I wonder what that cult leader guy thought of me. I don't even know who he is, except White called him 'my lord' so he must be important. Probably has some unpleasant plans for me, anyway.

At least I managed to get into the security system and fit an override so I can get back in whenever I need to. When I do the bulletin I can lock down all the doors so the familiars can't stop me broadcasting their existence to the world. Damn I'd love to see White's face when it goes out. Thinking about it, maybe the whole world can, if I hook up the security camera feeds to the broadcast…

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Sorry about that. Now, where were we?"

"I made three major alterations to you, to make you different from any other transgenic or familiar who ever lived. One to keep you safe, one for the cure and one to give you the runes."

"The first was the most difficult. I made you hyper-intuitive, something I was experimenting with at the time. Have you ever sensed danger before it happened?"

"Well, yes, now you come to mention it. There was that time when Logan was sick and I knew something was wrong. And I knew the Sonrisa thing was a bad idea as soon as he told me about it. And I knew when the familiars were coming for us at Jam Pony…"

"It was a kind of insurance, to try and keep you safe so you'd survive to stop the coming. Your DNA contains the… recipe if you like, for the cure that will save the ordinaries. All you have to do is be exposed to nos'stracore and your body will begin to produce the enzyme that destroys it. Then your blood can be used as a vaccination."

"I've already been cut with the caduceus knife thing, that do?"

"You have? How did that happen?"

"Long story. So all we have to do is inject my blood into people and they're safe?"

"That's right."

"But I only have eight pints to go around six billion people."

"We need to take blood from you little and often, starting as soon as possible. It can be refrigerated while your body replaces it. I made sure your body could reproduce blood faster than any other transgenic. And each person will only need about half a millilitre to make them immune anyway. It can be done."

"And what about Logan? What about the virus?"

"What virus?"

"The love bug," explained Cindy. "Manticore wanted Logan dead so bad they gave Max a virus targeted to his DNA. They touch, he dies. If you put Max's blood in his body it'll kill him."

"You say Logan was very severely injured in the bombing?"

"So Alec said, he found him."

"In that case, it's likely that nanocytes were used in his treatment. Nanocytes would make him immune from a virus of any description, as well as the nos'stracore itself."

"Seriously? We can touch now? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. If he has nanocytes he's safe."

"Would these nano-whatsits repair serious nerve damage too?"

"Any type of tissue damage, yes. Why?"

"An even longer story. Never mind. So where did you go, anyway? Why did you leave Manticore?"

"The government took over the project completely. I was not allowed to do any of my own research, I could only get funding to build better soldiers. I left to work in my own lab, Advanced Recombinant Genetics, in what is now Terminal City. Then in 2008, the conclave worked out that I'd betrayed them. I had no choice but to leave the country. They'd found CJ and locked him up in a mental institution. I covered my tracks as best I could; changed all the records to make your files look the same as the other X5's."

"Then when I heard about the destruction of Manticore on the news I started looking for the colonel here. I needed him to find you, to explain what you needed to know. You are the only hope for the ordinary population, Max. if you want to help them you must return to Seattle and find a lab we can use."

"Sebastian's place would probably be best. Sector six, corner of Clancy and 54th street. See you there in three hours?"

"Very well. How will he know to trust us?"

"He's spoken to Cindy before. You should be ok. If not, call me and let me talk to him. Later, my peeps."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me if you liked it. Sorry it's been a while in coming.

Chapter 13 will probably be even longer I'm afraid.


	13. Unlucky For Some

A/n: I'm really sorry it took so long to post this one! I've joined two chapters together into a superchapter to make up for it. I promise the next update will be a lot quicker. Honest!

Methane tetrachloride is a great pen name by the way, CCl4.

X-318 warning: this chapter contains Thula and Zack.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 13: Unlucky For Some

Asfaloth entered Logan's cell and found him curled up in the corner, dozing fitfully. As the cult leader watched, the prisoner's eyes flickered open.

"Oh, it's you. Didn't know you did house calls."

"I'm here to offer my congratulations, Cale. You have been judged worthy."

"Worthy? Of what?"

"Of becoming part of our breeding program. You should be honoured. With your intellect and Thula's physical abilities, your son or daughter could be the leader of the Conclave one day."

"Thula? Thula's going to be my… breeding partner?"

"Correct. Since the nanocytes in your body will protect you from the Coming, you will be around more than long enough to provide her with at least three children. One of them is sure to have the characteristics we are looking for. And since you already know all about us, there is no need to waste time. You will be transferred to a shared suite tonight after you have completed your work. You're one of the family now."

"Does that mean I won't have to put up with any more interviews with Ames?"

"For the time being. I'll send for a guard to escort you to your office." Asfaloth left Logan alone.

Oh, crap, he thought. How the hell am I gonna talk my way out of this one?

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Bling parked his SUV outside Sebastian's place and Max cautiously climbed out, checking for hoverdrones or people who might recognise her as transgenic. She'd spent the last hour under the rear seats with a tarpaulin over her head to avoid being spotted by the sector cops. The two of them hurried inside and found Sebastian, Lydecker, Sandeman and Original Cindy waiting for them.

For the first time in fifteen years, Dr. Charles Sandeman came face to face with his most perfect creation. He just stared for a long moment, while she hugged Cindy, glared at Lydecker and smiled at Sebastian before turning to face him.

"So you're Sandeman, huh?" Max examined the old man carefully.

"And you are X5-452. You're even more beautiful than I designed you to be."

"I prefer Max. So you got the stuff together for my blood donation?"

"Yes. Your friend here was very helpful."

"Thanks, Sebastian," she said, glancing at the wheelchair bound expert with affection.

"No problem, Max," his electronically synthesised voice replied. "You know I'll do anything I can to help you and Logan out."

"Let's get this bitch over with, then."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan took the first possible opportunity to send another message to Max via Sebastian. Again it was encrypted, but this time he had access to the familiar's intranet so he could disguise the fact that he'd sent it. If they found out he'd sent another email they'd kill him for sure.

The tech instructed to watch him was doing a Su Doku puzzle in the corner, not really interested in what his assignment was doing. While he was occupied scribbling numbers into boxes and rubbing them out again, Logan could do as he wished. He glanced over at the man and narrowed his eyes on the puzzle.

"Hey, buddy, did you know you've got two fives in the third row?"

"Damn it," cursed the tech in frustration, scrubbing frantically at the puzzle with his eraser.

Logan smiled to himself. By the looks of him, it would be a very long time before this tech paid attention to the computer screen again.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max was sitting up on a hospital style bed, eyes closed, an IV line in her arm taking the first of the blood from her. It was the first time she'd had the chance to sit and reflect since learning that Logan was alive and no longer vulnerable to the virus. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Oh, Logan, she sighed to herself. Why is nothing ever easy? We finally cure the virus and you're stuck in the familiar's HQ being tortured for information on me. Then again, if you weren't there you'd be dead, so maybe I should actually be grateful to Ames White and his superhuman cult freaks.

Nah, scratch that. Like Phil always said, there's no escaping destiny. We were meant to be, and we're going to be. There is no way I'm going to screw this chance up, like I did last time by dying on you. She fumbled for the locket around her neck, and pressed it to her full lips, the metal warm from where it had been lying against her skin. I'm coming, Logan, she swore silently. I'm coming for you.

Lydecker walked in just in time to see her kiss the pendant, and stopped, embarrassed to witness such a private act. He was astonished to see the single tear that slid down her cheek, and hastily turned to leave.

Max opened her eyes, unashamed of the telltale drop of liquid on her cheek. "What do you want, Lydecker?"

"I only came in to let you know," the colonel said gruffly. "Sebastian's just received another email."

In less than five seconds Max had ripped the needle from her vein, swiped the tear from her face and shoved past her former commander, the locket still clutched in her hand as she raced towards the computer desk.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

All too soon, Logan had to give up on his work. He'd finished adapting the voice cloning software that would help him create the Eyes Only bulletin, despite the fact he'd spent most of the afternoon working on the conclave's network. He'd found and read all the files on Manticore and Sandeman, particularly those connected with Max. The only information he didn't have was about the precise nature of the Coming. It seemed that it was too secret, or perhaps too sacred, to be put on a computer. So, there was only one source where he was going to find out more about it. Thula.

The guard took him to his new quarters and left him to go inside. Thula was already there, setting a small dining table in a tight black dress.

"Hi, Logan," she said, smiling nervously. "Dinner's almost ready."

"You cooked?" He asked, surprised. Thula didn't seem the domestic type.

"I, uh, ordered room service," she confessed, blushing.

"Close enough," he replied, treating her to another one of his boyish grins. "Have I got time to take a shower?"

"Sure, go ahead. It's through there."

Beats my cell, Logan thought, glancing around at the luxurious but homely surroundings. Still, I have to figure out what to tell her, and how to get information out of her.

When he got out of the shower, Logan found a clean shirt, underwear and a pair of pants waiting for him on the bed. He pulled them on and then paused. He glanced around the room, then spotted what he was looking for. The tiny camera was carefully concealed in the light fitting. Typical, he thought. What a cliché.

"I don't perform on camera," he told the tiny lens firmly, pulling it down from the light. He washed the camera down the sink and checked the rest of the room thoroughly before declaring it bug free.

"Logan? Dinner's ready." Thula's voice came uncertainly through the door.

"I'll be right there." Logan took a second to compose himself, squared his shoulders and walked out to put in the acting job of his life.

He took his seat at the table as Thula was pouring the wine. He sniffed it appreciatively. "Pre-pulse. Nice."

"Is it? I don't know much about wine. Members of the Phalanx aren't encouraged to drink. It clouds the mind."

"Then how come we have this tonight?"

"It's a special occasion. I've finally been paired."

"To pairings, then," said Logan, clinking their glasses together, smiling softly while thinking of an entirely different pairing. They both sipped, then started on the meal. They made occasional light conversation, then when both had finished and were sipping their second glasses of wine Thula spoke.

"I suppose we should think about going to bed." It came out in a nervous rush. Logan leaned forwards and took her hand.

"There's no rush. I got rid of the bug in the bedroom, so no one's going to be any the wiser." She snatched her hand back at his words.

"Are you saying you don't want me? That you're only going along with this to keep the Conclave off your back?"

"No, of course not," Logan said. I don't intend to go along with it at all, he thought, getting ready to sound sincere while he lied.

"Listen, Thula, I really like you. And we're going to be together for the rest of our lives, raise children together, the whole nine yards. I just… I want the first time to be special, you know? If we do it today, it'll just be sex, and that's not what I want with you."

"So what do you want?" She sounded slightly mollified.

"I want to talk with you. I want to know everything about you. You fascinate me Thula, I can't stop thinking about you. But if you don't feel the same, then…"

That is so sweet! Thula thought, delighted. I can't believe he cares about me so much that he wants to take things slow. "I do feel… I don't know. I'd like the first time to be special too."

"So talk to me."

"What about?"

"Whatever you like. What's your earliest memory?"

"Well…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Jondy was doing her best to deputise for Max at new TC, but it was hard work. Alec hadn't been seen since the end of the darts incident, when he'd run naked from the command centre to throw himself in the lake, due to the absence of ice packs. All six hundred of the transgenics had wanted some target practice before the war; unfortunately for him, they were very good shots.

She hefted a crate of ammo, heavy even for a transgenic, that had just been brought in by an X4 supply officer. Suddenly she felt the weight shift, and looked up into a pair of bright hazel eyes. Alec had taken hold of one end of the crate to help her carry it.

"Hey, Alec," she smirked. "How's the bruises?"

"Sore," he replied, "for which I am going to take payment in full later. But Josh told me about Max being gone, so I thought you could use a hand. The whole command thing's a bitch."

"No arguments there. Hope Sandeman has some tips for us on how best to kill familiars."

"Bullet to the brain works for most people, I've always thought."

"Not neccesarily," came a new voice, almost causing Jondy to drop her side of the crate. Her head whipped around to fix her gaze on the group standing behind her.

"Zack! You're back already! And you brought the others!" Jondy pushed the crate into Alec's ribs and ran to greet her family while he staggered. He dumped the crate on the ground and watched her hug a guy who looked just like Max, squealing "Krit!" at the top of her voice.

"Well, she seems happy," he remarked to Zack.

"Jondy always was over-emotional. What's the sit rep?"

"Give her five minutes and we'll brief you. Max is on a job right now."

"How's she doing? After… you know, Terminal City."

"Much better, actually. It turns out Logan's alive."

"He's alive?" An attractive blonde girl had been listening in to their conversation. "That's great news! Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Not right now. The familiars have him."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Almost an hour after the end of dinner, Logan and Thula were sitting together on the sofa. Logan had picked up several useful titbits about the familiars from listening to her otherwise incredibly boring life story. It was much like skimming through a document to find relevant information for an Eyes Only project.

"So, what's this Coming thing about, then?" He asked, when he judged her mood to be pliable, from a combination of wine and reminiscing.

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone that hasn't passed the initiation," she said, doubtful.

"But according to that leader guy, I'm already immune, so I'd pass the initiation if I took it. Come on, Thula." Logan's voice had dropped to the throaty whisper he'd found particularly effective on his female informants. "What is it and when is it going to happen? You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course." She sighed heavily. "I suppose there can't be any harm in it. The coming is going to happen in one week's time. A comet will pass over releasing a poison deadly to all but us and the transgenics. The weak will fall, and the strong will take the Earth from them and rule it in peace forever." Thula yawned hugely and closed her eyes. By the time Logan had recovered from his shock, she was fast asleep.

Despite himself, Logan couldn't help but feel a flicker of pity for her. In some ways, her upbringing had been as harsh as Max's. Still, the transgenics weren't trying to kill everyone else so they could take over the world. He walked into the bedroom and threw back the covers before lifting the sleeping woman into his arms and carrying her to bed. He laid her down as gently as he could and pulled one blanket over her before taking the other and a pillow back to the couch. He settled down and went to sleep, searching for Max even in his dreams.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max burst into Sebastian's lab at transgenic speed. "Where's the email? Is it from Logan? What does it say?"

"Read it yourself, boo," said Cindy, grinning at her friend's reaction.

Sebastian,

Rocky the flying squirrel. Ask Max.

Tell her she really has to find Sandeman, and fast. I've read the Conclave's notes on them both, and it does not look good. I'm going to try and wheedle some more information about this Coming thing out of Max's adversary from Jam Pony. I'll send another message when I know more, but it looks like it's soon.

Plus they've given me a breeding partner, so I'm pretty keen to get home before they figure out I'm not going along with it. Interviews with Ames are not fun.

I can only stall two more days, tops, before they make me broadcast a fake Eyes Only bulletin. They've given me a script and they'll kill me when they hear me not sticking to it, so she needs to mobilise fast. Between us, we can take down the familiars for good, and on live TV. Tell Sketchy to get his notebook ready.

Peace. Out.

Logan.

"Now that is my Logan," said Max, a huge grin breaking out on her face.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	14. Renaissance

A/n: Ok, everyone, I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update this. I just hope some of you are still following it. In apology, I've included some really gratuitous semi-naked Logan imagery.

If you want to thank someone for this chapter, thank jrfaninaustin. It was her email that was the kick up the arse I needed to continue this fic.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 14: Renaissance

Alec was crouching in the shadows outside the National Guard's armoury, waiting for Max to signal to him and the four other X5s with them to move out. The transgenics needed as much equipment as they could get to mount their attack on the Conclave, and they needed it now. The only place they could get that volume of weapons from was their former adversaries at Terminal City. As Max had said, "after what they did to us, I figure they owe us a few guns."

Alec heartily agreed. The only part of the plan he didn't like was the fact they'd had to hide in the ruins of Terminal City itself and wait for cover of darkness. The area was being largely ignored by the troops now it had been levelled; there was no reason for them to patrol it.

Earlier that day, he'd been back to where he was four weeks ago, standing by the ruins of the command centre. The rain hadn't yet managed to erase the tracks of the crane that had been brought in to lift the girder trapping Logan. It was lying several metres from where he'd last seen it, and the rubble had been cleared to make a landing place for the helicopter that had lifted him out.

Max had stepped up beside him. "This is it, huh," she'd said.

"Yep. The last place I saw him. The last place any of us saw him."

"We're gonna get him out of there, Alec."

"You really think so? I mean really?"

"If we can't defeat them, we're going to take them with us. Either way… this time tomorrow the world's going to be a different place. It's not just a few perfect soldiers this time. It's all of us, the United State of Freaks."

"And if we win the war but lose Logan? What then?"

"Then it looks like you're going to be the one in charge of the survivors."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you're next in the chain of command. This is going to sound weird… but… one time I gave Logan a blood transfusion. Saved his life, even though I knew it could cost me my freedom. After that, I always felt this… connection. Like a sixth sense, telling me if he was ok. It kept me strong all the time I was at Manticore, knowing he was alive and waiting for me. I still have it. If he died I'd feel it. I'd know he was gone. And it would destroy me."

"Now that's what I call true love."

"Yeah, I guess it is." They just stood there, staring at the debris for some time.

Alec spotted the brief flash of light that was the signal to move out and relayed it to Zack, Zane, Syl and Krit behind him. Quietly and efficiently, they knocked out the guards on the door and forced it open. They all took turns keeping watch and loading weapons into their truck. When the armoury was empty, the X5's climbed in among the ammo crates and drove away, to meet up with their troops at the rendezvous point, just outside Washington DC.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max sat on a pile of bullet proof vests near the cab of the truck, lost in thought.

Poor Alec. I wish I knew what to say to him. He's so quiet these days, not like himself at all. Then again, I've been so busy lately between worrying about Logan, Sandeman, White and Zack I haven't really had time for him.

It was good of Sebastian to let Lydecker and Sandeman stay with him while we're busy. No way could I let either of them near the battlefield. The last thing I need is some transgenic with a grudge killing them while my back's turned.

They really didn't want me to come on this mission. You're the only hope for mankind, we don't know how long we have before the coming, Logan could be dead before you get to him. But I had to. I have to lead my people into battle. Besides, that familiar bitch they've paired Logan up with needs her ass kicking.

Jondy made her way over to max from the back of the truck. "Hey, girl."

"Hey. How's Alec doing?"

"Same as you; just thinkin."

"Two years, Jondy. Since he met me, Logan's been shot twice, thrown off a building, kidnapped, almost died from the virus three times, had his home destroyed, been involved in another shootout at Jam Pony and then had bombs dropped on him. I can't lose him now. I can't lose him, period."

"I know. It's ok, we'll get him out. I want to meet this guy too."

"You feelin left out, Jon?"

"Hell yes. Everyone keeps saying what a great guy Logan is and I don't have any impressions of my own to draw on. I might think he's an ass."

"Hey! That's my nearly boyfriend you're talking about!"

"Exactly. How can I know what kind of brother in law he's going to be if I've never met him?"

"The kind who can score you sector passes, fake id, tryptophan and motor oil whenever you want any. And arrange pretty much anything else you need. And cook the best lasagne you have ever tasted in your life."

"You might have me on the lasagne."

"Maybe you and Alec can come over and have dinner with us one day."

"What do you mean, me and Alec? There is no me and Alec."

"Oh, come on, Jondy. I've been there, done that, bought the T-shirt. I've seen the way you look at him."

"He's an X5. Can you say eye candy?"

"I think the two of you would be a cute couple. Once Alec's back to his usual annoying self you can play pranks on each other and then have to make up."

"Eww! Max, you have a dirty mind."

"Funny. That's what I used to say to Cindy when she went on about me and Logan."

Zack, who was driving, braked the truck to a stop and called out. "We're here." The rendezvous point was a massive empty warehouse in a deserted industrial park just outside DC.

The six of them all climbed out into the warehouse, full of trucks and transgenics. Only mothers, babies and pregnant females had been banned from the battlefield; Gem was in charge of them back at New TC. Everyone else was here, preparing to fight the conclave.

A crowd rapidly gathered around the truck. Max jumped gracefully onto the hood to address them.

"Who wants some guns?" There was a great cheer, and a "hell, yes" from Mole.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Thula woke the next morning, she was confused to find herself fully dressed in an unfamiliar bed. It didn't help that she had a splitting headache. She focussed as best she could and realised she could hear the shower running. After several minutes, the water shut off and a damp Logan emerged from the en suite bathroom in a towel and a cloud of steam.

"What… what time is it?" She managed through dry lips.

"About eight thirty. Sorry, did the shower wake you?"

"No." She covered her eyes with her hand and peered up at him, despite her throbbing head, watching the path of a drop of water over his muscular torso. It travelled from the hollow of his collarbone down the valley between his well defined pectorals, meandering hypnotically over the taut flesh. The droplet curled to the left across his ribs and then dribbled slowly from one firm ab to the next when it reached his six-pack. It was finally absorbed by the towel wrapped snugly around his narrow hips. Her trance was only broken when he spoke again.

"There's plenty of hot water left if you're up to it. Might make you feel better, you were out like a light last night and you don't look too healthy this morning. I put some coffee on too, you want some?"

"Black, please, and some aspirin," she managed, still trying not to gape like an idiot at how incredibly good her breeding partner looked this morning. "I'll work my way up to a shower."

"Ok. I'll get my things and finish drying off in the other room so I don't disturb you. Ten minutes." He rifled through the drawers for some clothes and then left for the living room.

All Logan really wanted to do was run as far away as he could, find a phone and call Max.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

You may now drool. Or review, if you'd prefer.


	15. A Familiar Face

A/n: Once again, huge thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. The response was so good I decided to post this earlier than I anticipated.

By the way, congrats to everyone who just got their a- level results. I didn't get what I wanted, but lucky for me UCL are going to let me in anyway.

I did mean the last chapter to be called renaissance, because the word means revival. I was trying to emphasise the similarity to AJBAC. Maybe that didn't really come across the way I wanted it. Oh well.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 15: A Familiar Face

Logan sat back and ran a hand through his hair, sighing deeply. A week. They only had a week before the coming and he had no idea if it could be stopped. Plus he knew he couldn't prevaricate more than a few more hours before he had to make the fake broadcast. Of course, technically it's not fake, he mused. I'm just doing it from a different location. I just hope Max gets close enough to pull me out before White kills me.

Asfaloth entered the room, alone for once. Logan turned to face him.

"How are your preparations coming, Cale?"

"I'm almost done. A few more hours to perfect the voice cloning equipment and we should be good to go. If you'd like, I can make the broadcast at about eight tonight."

"Excellent work. I can see you're going to be a very valuable asset around here. The broadcast needs to be made at the earliest possible time. We can't risk the transgenics finding us."

"What is it you people have against them anyway? I mean, one of you created them."

"He used his own DNA as a template to create the transgenics. Familiar blood is sacred; he has polluted our race. That is the worst form of blasphemy among our people."

"I see. It's kind of hard to understand these things, me being new around here and all."

"You are not entirely unique in that. In fact, there is someone here you need to see. He only arrived last night; it took us some effort to bring him here. But he is well known to you, and you have a lot in common."

"Ok, sure. It'll be nice to see a familiar face. No pun intended."

"Indeed."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was brought to a suite similar to the one he'd been given when he first arrived. Asfaloth motioned to the guard to open the door and then ushered Logan inside.

"Logan?" Exclaimed the young man in the room, getting up from his chair.

"Bennett? What the hell are you doing here?" Logan turned to Asfaloth. "What is this, some kind of hostage situation? I do what you want or you kill my cousin?"

"Oh, no. You quite misunderstand me, Cale. Your cousin is in the same situation as you, or very similar. He was chosen as a breeding partner for one of us."

"Marianne's a familiar?"

"What the hell is a familiar? I demand to know what's going on! What have you people done with my wife?"

"She's quite safe, I assure you. Your cousin here can explain the situation to you. I'm sure he'll be able to put your mind at rest." Asfaloth withdrew and left them alone.

"Logan? What…"

"Shut up a minute, Bennett. These people are fond of bugs." Carefully, Logan checked the room for surveillance equipment. After disposing of two microphones and a mini camera, he went back to talk to his cousin.

"All right, Bennett, it's like this…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

By the time Logan finished giving Bennett a much-simplified version of what was going on, his eyes were virtually popping out of his head.

"You really expect me to believe my wife's a member of this cult thing? You're crazy! Am I the only sane human being around here?"

"Does Marianne have a scar on her forearm? Maybe she told you it was a tattoo or something? Shaped like two snakes coiled around a staff?"

"How the hell do you know about her scar? She burned herself on a fireplace when she was six!"

"No. That's the mark carried by all familiars, proving they've passed the initiation. She was ordered to marry you by the Conclave, so your children could be the next generation of familiars. Just as I've been ordered to marry one of them."

"But what about you and…"

"Don't say her name!" Logan hissed urgently, keeping his voice as low as he could. "If the familiars find out about her we're all finished. Look, just play along for a few more hours. By around eight tonight, I'll have pissed off the conclave enough that they'll probably kill me anyway." Not daring to let even the slightest sound escape, Logan mouthed the next sentence to his cousin. "Max is coming, tonight. Be careful."

"What the hell am I going to do, Logan? I've just found out my marriage is a lie. My whole life is totally ruined."

"That's what I thought when I broke up with Valerie. But with a whole hell of a lot of luck, life'll go on. I hope. Look, I have to go. The Conclave have a job for me and I need to get it finished. Just try not to get yourself killed."

"I'll do my best. What have this 'Conclave' got you doing?"

"Hacking, what else? I really have to go." He got up to leave, his shell-shocked cousin staring after him. Just as he reached the door, Bennett called out.

"Logan? Make sure you don't get yourself killed either. I'm going to need a lot more detail about this whole thing later."

"Yeah, later," said Logan. Mentally he added; if we're both still alive and the world hasn't ended.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Asfaloth and the priestess were sitting together in her office, discussing their intelligence reports on the transgenics with White.

"It appears that the San Francisco lead was unfounded, as we suspected," stated the priestess.

"Yes," replied Asfaloth. "I wonder if Cale was intending to mislead us."

"Of course he was." White's tone became more respectful when he remembered whom he was addressing. "Sir. He's been playing us from the start. We should try torture again."

"What makes you think it will work this time, when it had no effect before? No. I think the key to getting Cale to co-operate may be a threat to others than himself." The leader of the Conclave sounded very smug at having come up with the idea.

"Is that why you had his cousin brought here, my lord?"

"Correct. I think if we harm one he cares about Cale will tell us what he knows."

"The only question is, how much does he know?" the priestess broke in thoughtfully.

"More than he's told us, is the only certainty. Has Thula been able to get any information out of him?"

"Not as yet. Cale is her intellectual superior by far. And his experiences working for Eyes Only will have taught him how to extract information from people without giving anything away."

"But of course, his intelligence is what makes him useful to us. None of our own people would be able to make the Eyes Only bulletin for us at such short notice."

"True. We do need it done before the Coming. And speaking of the bulletin, it should be about ready to go out by now."

"Come, then. We need to observe it and make sure he follows our script to the letter."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Oh, great, you're just in time." Logan said when he saw the trio of familiars arriving at his workstation. "I've just about finished the sound effects. The only trouble is, the mike is very sensitive. There can't be any background noise at all or it could compromise the credibility of the message. I need everyone to stay outside while I make the hack."

"Stay outside?" Sneered White. "You could say anything you wanted if there was no one looking over your shoulder. Do you really expect us to trust you that much?"

"Yeah, right. I'm not dumb. You'd just burst in and kill me as soon as I started saying anything you didn't like. I'll stick to the script all right." Just not the one you gave me.

"Very well. If it is that important." The three techs assigned to guard him followed their leaders out and stood watching Logan through the glass window. He tapped a few significant keys on his computer and the door to his workroom locked itself down.

"What the hell…" said White, noticing the light above the door had changed from green to red.

Then Logan began his hack, using a pre-recorded image of his own eyes provided for him. The familiars were struck into silence. Hearing him use the voice cloning technology revealed the truth to them.

"Eyes Only…" whispered Asfaloth, stunned by his own stupidity.

"Do not attempt to adjust your set. This is a streaming freedom video bulletin. It cannot be traced, it cannot be stopped, and it is the only free voice left in this country. This cable hack is being beamed to you right across America. Over the past few months, the American people have been manipulated into hysteria over the existence of transgenics. This situation, however, has been manufactured by a far more dangerous group, one only the transgenics can overcome."

Logan continued his hack, trying his best to ignore the sounds of White and the guards shooting the bulletproof glass window and trying to smash their way in.

"This group, known as the familiars, can be identified by a scar shaped like two snakes entwined around a staff on their forearms. The familiars are a far older organisation than the transgenics; many of them are in very influential positions in the government of this country. It was the familiars who originally created Project Manticore and the transgenics, trying to create the perfect human."

All across America people were watching the broadcast with bated breath, hardly able to believe their ears. The image cut from the Eyes Only logo to a security camera just outside the room. It showed White kicking the glass with what was quite clearly superhuman strength.

"For example, Ames White, the 'brave' NSA agent who spoke out about the transgenic situation on national television is a familiar, the one charged with destroying all the innocent transgenics created by his own father, Dr Charles Sandeman. The doctor rebelled against the conclave by trying to protect his younger son from them. Familiars regularly kill their own children; they believe that only the best should be allowed to live."

"To this end, the so-called purification of the human race, they will be releasing a poison into the atmosphere in one week's time. This poison will wipe out anyone who has not been immunised against it. Only one person can prevent this. You may know her as 452; her name is Max. The leader of the transgenics is our only hope."

"This broadcast will probably be the last ever made. The familiars are right outside the door and it won't hold much longer. Eyes Only has been hounded because these broadcasts are the only way they can be exposed; all other forms of news are under their control. Please, don't let my death have been in vain."

"The next thing you will see on the screen is a list of names of all the familiars I have been able to discover. Their headquarters are in Washington dc, at Highview College. Stay strong with the struggle, everyone."

Then a massive explosion rocked the building, sending all its occupants diving for cover.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Ok, maybe I do like being evil cliffhanger woman. Let me know what you thought, anyway.


	16. BOOM!

A/n: How's this for a quick update? Thanks for all your reviews, everyone. It's great to know you're enjoying all my hard work.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 16: BOOM!

Max had stationed teams of transgenics at every entrance to the college building as well as a perimeter guard. Every group included at least one X7 to help with communications between them. At each entry point were a number of explosives experts, ready to blow them open. Alec was in charge of the force attacking the main door.

Max was leading a side attack; she sensed that it was the closest entry point to Logan. She could hardly stop smiling. After so long a separation, the feeling of Logan's proximity was almost overwhelming. She could sense his location, literally feel where he was like a compass finding north.

Joshua had insisted on accompanying her. He said he wanted to protect her, and anyway, White was most likely to be found near Logan. The normally gentle giant had a score to settle with him. Mole and Dix were leading their own team, as was Zack, who led the rest of the '09 X5's to cover the smallest exit.

They lay in wait, dusk just starting to fall around them as they waited for the right time to attack. Lydecker had been instructed to watch TV until it was interrupted by an Eyes Only bulletin. Then he would use a satellite phone to call Max and she would signal the attack via the X7's hive minds.

At almost exactly 8pm, the phone call came through. In less than a minute the fuses had been lit and the transgenics hit the ground, fingers in ears.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

The simultaneous explosions were earth shattering. Even the transgenics were slightly stunned, and they'd been prepared for the noise.

"That's for Terminal City," said Max with satisfaction, shaking her head to clear her hearing. "And this is for everything else." She filled her lungs and yelled as loudly as she could. "ATTACK!"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec broke cover at the head of his team, opening fire on the big hole where the door used to be. The transgenics charged inside to find a huge lobby filled with injured and confused familiars. Their stolen AK-47's made short work of the disorganised throng, although not without loss. It seemed a couple of members of the phalanx had been in the lobby when it exploded. They returned fire enthusiastically, wounding three and killing one before they were taken out. Alec sent the wounded back to the perimeter and left a small detail to guard the door against any familiars trying to attack from the rear.

Then he ordered the advance, Max's plan being to move as quickly as possible and prevent the familiars organising a defence.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Lydecker sat with Sandeman in Sebastian's living room, just waiting. He was so frustrated that his kids were going into battle without him it was hard to keep still, but his self- control was almost unbreakable. In the end, his companion broke the silence.

"Does Max know about why the first escape happened?"

"No. I never enlightened her about that particular detail."

"Hardly a detail, Colonel. She was the reason for the escape, after all."

"She knows that. She knows they all tried to run to get her safely away, where she wouldn't be dissected like Jack. She knows that's why I had to shoot Eva. She doesn't need to feel any more guilt about it."

"But it was my fault, for programming the others to protect her at all costs."

"Max has her own life now. She has more important things to worry about than events that happened twelve years ago. The battle she's fighting for one."

"And one battle will not win the war. Even if they destroy the Highview familiars utterly there are many others, all over the world. She still needs to persuade the ordinaries not to persecute transgenics. It will be a long, hard fight."

"Max's whole life has been a long, hard fight, Charles. At least she's not alone in it this time. She has her family now."

"Not just family. What do you know about this 'Logan'?"

"He is a good man. Perhaps even good enough for her. If they both survive."

"How likely do you think that is?"

"If one dies, it will destroy the other. I saw it happen when Max was recaptured. Cale thought she was dead and knew he'd lost everything. I had to knock him out to get him to leave her. Even in his condition, and he was still determined to do all he could for her."

"What condition?"

"He's paraplegic. Or he was, until the familiars so conveniently provided him with nanocytes to repair his SCI. Before that, he used an electronic walking machine to get around."

"So that's what she meant about nerve damage."

"Whatever happens tonight, the two of them will be together. We need them to survive; Max is our only hope to stop the coming."

"No, actually."

"What?"

"There is another."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max was in the midst of her team. Since she refused point blank to carry a gun she would only get in the way if she were in front. Her group's primary objective was to recover Logan, and then move to help Alec in his annihilation of the familiars.

"This way," she told the group with certainty.

"How do you know, Max?" asked Dalton beside her.

"I just know," she replied.

The group followed her directions, growing slowly closer to Logan's workroom. They paused only to fight off any familiars they came across. Max was becoming more excited every minute. She could feel how close she was to Logan, like warm air on her skin where she'd been so cold before.

At last, she knew this was it. Her love was just around the corner. She felt it so strongly it was like a magnetic force pulling her towards him. With a swift hand signal, she told five transgenics, including Joshua, to follow her and stepped around the corner. She froze for an instant, recognising the scene before her with a dreadful sense of déjà vu. There was no forest, and no X7 clone, but the scenario was exactly as she remembered.

This time it was Logan on the receiving end instead of her. White stood between them, his back to the transgenics while he pointed his gun at Logan. She was just in time to see his finger tighten on the trigger.

The shot rang out, and the body crumpled to the floor.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Yeah, I know. I'm a bit cliff- happy at the moment. I will try to not leave you hanging too long. Unless I'm feeling really evil.


	17. All For Love

A/n: Hey everyone, thanks for your reviews. I'm going on holiday for a week on Wednesday so it will be a while before I update this again. But I'm not so cruel as to leave you on a cliffhanger that big for that long. Although I have left you on a smaller cliff this chapter. I can't help it. I think I'm getting addicted to them.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 17: All For Love

"…This has been a Streaming Freedom Video bulletin, brought to you by the Eyes Only Informant Net." The staff of Jam Pony stared at the screen as it returned to the usual images of car crashes on the many screens behind the bar. Crash had never been so quiet.

Cindy and Sketchy looked at one another. "They're gonna be ok, right, OC?" Asked Sketchy, sounding desperate for reassurance.

"I don't know, Sketchy. I just don't know. Come on. The first place we'll hear any news is over at Sebastian's." Cindy's cell phone rang. "Yeah?"

"Cindy, it's me. Do you know what's going on?"

"Listen, Normal, right now we don't know much more than you. But we do know a guy who might. See you on the corner of 54th and Clancy in thirty minutes?"

"All right. I'll be there."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Asfaloth turned to the guards with him outside Logan's workroom. "Go and get Cale's cousin. We need to get him out of there before the transgenics find us." The guards scurried away to fetch Bennett.

"You should go, my lord," said White. "I can handle Cale and 452."

"No. I am the leader of the Conclave; it is my duty…"

"It is your duty to escape, to regroup our forces. I am expendable; you are not. Take the secret passage, now!"

"You are right. We have already lost this complex; I must escape to prepare for the coming. Fenas'stol, Ames."

"Fenas'stol, Lord Asfaloth." The cult leader turned and hurried away to the secret escape route.

White turned to regard Logan through the badly cracked but unbroken window. "Now, Cale, I do believe you and I have some unfinished business."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

The blast startled Bennett from his thoughts. This must be what Logan meant when he said Max was coming. I just hope she doesn't bring the whole building down on my head. The sound of gunfire reached his ears. I wonder if Logan's caught up in that. Knowing him, he probably is. He always was a magnet for trouble.

The door to the suite opened quickly. "Bennett!"

"What are you doing here, Marianne?"

"Getting you. The building's under attack, we have to get out of here."

"And why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

"Because if you don't you'll be dead within the hour. The transgenics are killing everything in sight, they'll be here soon. I know a way out. Please, Bennett, come with me." She reached out to him, trying to take his hand. He jerked back.

"Stay away from me, freak! I know what you are!"

"I'm your wife, Bennett. How can you believe I'd hurt you?"

"My wife? Only because you were ordered to marry me by this 'Conclave'. Our marriage is nothing but a lie. My whole life since I met you has all been lies!"

"Not all of it, Bennett, you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't. And I don't want to. I loved you, Marianne. I would have done anything for you. I thought you felt the same."

"I do. It's true I was ordered to marry you. But I meant every word of our wedding vows. I love you, Bennett Cale!"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

The two guards burst into the room and went to grab Bennett.

"What are you doing with him?" Demanded Marianne.

"He's to be used to get Cale out of the computer room; he's broadcasting the wrong message. Lord Asfaloth's orders."

"He's to be killed?"

"Only if his cousin refuses to co-operate."

"I can't take that risk." Marianne pulled a gun from her pocket and shot both guards in the head without flinching.

"Now do you believe that I love you? I've just disobeyed the leader of the Conclave and killed two of my own people to protect you." Bennett just stared at her in shock. "Come on. We have to go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him unresisting from the room.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was oblivious to the discussion between Asfaloth and White. He was busily trying to lock down the familiar's armoury to prevent them getting weapons to fight the transgenics. He only glanced up about ten minutes later when he heard gunfire outside his workroom.

White had got bored of waiting for the guards to return with Bennett, reloaded his gun and fired several shots into the door at strategic points. Then he threw his whole bodyweight against it. The door fell inwards off its hinges, crashing into the computer station. Logan picked up a monitor and threw it at White as he burst in. It took him in the head and Logan used the distraction to dive for the gun in his hand.

The gun went off in the struggle and shattered a CPU behind Logan as he strained to overcome White. But the familiar's strength was too much for him. Without quite knowing how, Logan found himself flying over White's head, through the door, and landing against the wall of the corridor outside, hard. He cracked his head against it and consciousness started to slip from his grasp.

It was only then that he felt it. Max was close. Logan knew it with unbreakable certainty. With an almost superhuman effort, he tore himself from the grip of the blackness trying to claim him and opened his eyes.

White was standing over him, gun pointing at his head.

"This is your last chance, 'Eyes Only'. Tell me where Ray is and I'll let you live."

"Liar," he managed, still dazed.

"Five. Four. Three… stay still!" Logan was leaning against the wall, trying to stand despite the many bruises he'd acquired in the struggle.

"Why? You're going to kill me anyway. I might as well die on my feet. Spent enough time sitting on my ass."

"I'm warning you, Cale…" Logan struggled up and grasped the wall for support until the coloured lights stopped flashing in his brain.

"That's better." He said conversationally. "You wanted to know where Ray is?"

"Tell me or you're a dead man!"

"I can do better than that. I can take you to him."

"Where is he!"

"Give me that gun and you can join him." Logan's voice hardened into his Eyes Only tone. "I lied, Ames. Ray died in my car on the way back to the city. Your initiation killed your son."

"You're lying!" White was almost hysterical, punching Logan in the sternum with all his considerable strength. He slid about ten feet along the corridor on his back from the impact. He sat up, rubbing his chest and gasping for breath.

"Truth hurts, don't it, Ames? You murdered your only son as well as his mother." Once again, Logan staggered upright, doing his best to stall White until Max found them.

"No," said White, breathing heavily. "Ray is alive. I know he's alive. And I can find him without you." He smirked sadistically at the man who, in his view, had ruined his life. "Goodbye, 'Eyes Only'." Ames White pulled the trigger of his gun as his victim's eyes shifted from his face to something behind him, widening in surprise.

The sound of the shot was deafeningly loud in the narrow corridor.

The two men remained facing one another for several seconds before White collapsed to his knees, and then fell forwards onto his face and lay still, gun still in hand. Logan just stared at the body in astonishment, wondering why it wasn't him lying dead on the floor.

It was only then that Thula stepped out of an intersection in the corridor behind him, the gun in her hand smoking slightly.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

It's official. I'm really, really evil.


	18. He Ain't Trannie

A/n: Hey everyone, sorry it's been a while. Thanks for your reviews for 17, I just love reading them.

I have no idea how much longer this fic is going to get. I get about four new ideas for it a day so even I don't know where it's going. There probably won't be a sequel because this is so hard to write. If anyone else would like to have a go after it's finished, feel free.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 18: He Ain't Trannie…

Alec's team had cleared around half of the ground floor of the building. Their losses had been fairly light; most of the familiars seemed to be unarmed for some reason. Alec himself was taking point. He peered carefully around a corner, listening to the faint sound of footsteps coming from around the bend and found himself face to face with Mole doing exactly the same. Both jumped.

"Oh, it's you," said Mole. "Stand down, soldiers, they're ours."

"Good to see you too, Mole," said Alec, shouldering his weapon. "What's the sit rep?"

"We've covered the western half of this floor and I've left guard details on all the staircases. We were planning to meet up with you and then start expanding the perimeter."

"All the East side is covered too. You seen any sign of Max yet?"

"Nope," said Dix. "Guess that ordinary of hers is hard to find."

"Just look before you shoot, we don't want to take any friendly fire. Do you want to go up or down?"

"Up," said Mole instantly. "We've spent enough time in basements."

"Fair enough. See you outside, if we live that long, for the firework display."

"All right," said Mole. "But no cracks about the cigar trick."

"Thought hadn't even crossed my mind."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Joshua was the first to move. He scrambled forward to kneel beside White and turned him over. Despite the bullet hole in his chest, the familiar was still breathing. His dark eyes opened to glare at Joshua with absolute hate.

"Go on, freak," he wheezed, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. "Finish me. There's plenty more of us to take my place." Joshua's soulful eyes looked down with ambivalence on his fallen enemy. The conflict within him was clear on his face.

Then he sighed, and with infinite gentleness, Joshua put one massive arm around White's shoulders and lifted the familiar's head onto his lap.

"Get off me!" White said, with as much venom as he could muster.

"So full of hate, Father's son," he said softly, stroking Ames' forehead. "Like Isaac. He did bad things too; I forgave him. So I can forgive you, my brother."

"I'm no brother of yours, freak!"

"But he is," said Logan unexpectedly. "Sandeman based all the transgenics on his own DNA pattern. Technically, all of them are blood relatives to you."

"My brother. I will not let my brother die alone, no matter what he's done. You killed Annie. You tried to kill us all. But I forgive you, because I am no monster. I am Joshua."

Logan tore his gaze from the tableau of Joshua and White to look at Max. She was just staring at them, her eyes full of tears, a proud smile hovering at the corners of her mouth. Impulsively, he crossed over to her and wrapped a strong arm around her waist. Max leaned into his embrace, accepting his support as naturally as breathing.

Together, the couple continued to watch the disparate brothers' embrace. Transgenic and familiar, healthy and dying, friend and foe; opposite in every way except the fact that they were family.

The rest of Max's team and Thula were as transfixed by the scene as they were. The familiar hadn't even noticed her breeding partner standing with her enemy.

Ames looked up with incredulity at his unlikely nurse. Two pairs of identical brown eyes, one pitying, one disbelieving, firmly locked together.

Ames gazed into the depths of Joshua's eyes and forgot his canine features. He saw himself, his father, his brother, even his son. Raised in a society that venerated family above all else, the familiar finally understood what he'd done. And even as he realised it, the eyes of Ames White glazed over in death.

Tenderly, Joshua stroked his eyes closed. "Goodbye, brother," he whispered, two tears tracing their way down his face. Reverently, he laid Ames out on the floor and got to his feet. His clothes and hands were dark with his brother's blood.

The first of the transgenics turned to their leader. "He understood, little fella," he said. "In the end, he understood." Momentarily, Max let go of Logan to hug Joshua, knowing the gentle giant needed her.

"You did the right thing, big fella," she whispered, stepping back to clasp Logan's hand.

"Virus bitch gone?" Asked Joshua, seeing them touch.

"Yeah, said Max with a smile. "Seems all we needed was a dose of nanocytes."

"What virus?" Said Thula. "What are you doing? Logan?"

"Max and I haven't been able to touch for almost a year," Logan told her. "Manticore gave her a virus targeted to my DNA to kill me. Now it's gone, we're making up for lost time."

"Max and Logan, meant to be," added Joshua. "Like in my painting."

"But… you said… the Conclave gave you to me…"

"This is your breeding partner?" Said Max, raising an eyebrow as she leaned possessively closer to Logan. "Damn did you draw the short straw."

"Tell me about it."

Thula raised the gun still in her hand and levelled it at Logan. "Step away from her."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Zack's team were keeping guard on one of the smaller entrances to the building. So far, about two dozen familiars had tried to get past them in small groups. All were dead, without loss for the transgenics. Zack had deployed his forces to lie in wait for them, weapons at the ready.

Jondy swiftly signalled the approach of two unfriendlies to the rest of the group. They all tensed in anticipation, waiting to see their enemies before opening fire.

A woman poked her head around the corner and saw the welcoming committee. A shower of bullets peppered the wall, missing her by inches as she withdrew. She turned to her companion.

"It's no good, Bennett, there are transgenics on guard here too. We can't get out. I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…"

"Shh, Marianne, it's ok. Let me try something." He raised his voice to a shout. "Uh, hello?"

"Come out or be killed somewhere else, familiar, it makes no difference to us," called Zack.

"But I'm not a familiar. I'm human. My name is Bennett Cale, I'm Logan's cousin."

"Yeah, right, and Mole's going to win the Miss World contest, Zane replied. There was a snicker from the transgenics, except for Jondy.

"Shut up, you guys, Logan does have a cousin called Bennett, Max told me about him. Hey, if you're really Bennett Cale, you've met Max, right?"

"Yes, she was at my wedding."

"What colour did she wear?"

"Uh… red, I think. Yes, definitely red."

"Ok. Roll up your sleeves and step out so we can check you for snakes. We won't fire unless we see them."

Cautiously, Bennett complied. Jondy shouldered her weapon and checked his arms were definitely unmarked. "No snakes. If you turn out to be an enemy we can always kill you later."

"Can my wife come out too?"

"This a look like a family picnic to you? What are you doing here anyway?"

"These 'familiars' brought us here to try and make Logan do some hacking for them. Please, we haven't done anything to hurt you…"

"All right. Come on out, Mrs Cale." Marianne left her gun on the floor and walked out, looking every inch the frightened housewife. Zane and Jondy tied the couple up and left them in a corner, out of the way but easily visible.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan gestured at the transgenics around him. "Thula… you know if you even think about shooting me they'll take you out."

"And that's why you're playing along with that freak, to protect your own skin. you're pathetic, Logan!"

"Everyone, put your guns down." Max glared at the team of transgenics. "That's an order, soldiers! Reluctantly, the transgenics complied. "There. Now you're the only one with a gun. You have guaranteed safe passage out of here. Logan, choose which one of us you want."

"Are you serious?" Asked Logan, raising an incredulous eyebrow.

"Absolutely. And if you choose Thula, I promise I won't have you killed."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of humour, Max."

"Since when did you care?"

"I never said I did. I made my choice two years ago tomorrow."

"You remembered our anniversary? How do you do that? I can memorise the order of an entire deck of playing cards in less than thirty seconds and I've forgotten both times."

Logan shrugged. "Mia did say I was talented."

"Anniversary?" Said Thula, in confusion.

"We count the night we first met as our anniversary," explained Max. "After everything we've been through, it feels longer than two years."

"Feels like a lifetime," agreed Logan. "My paralysis, your seizures, Eyes Only, Lydecker, Zack, Renfro, you dying…"

"Zack's suicide, Manticore reindoctrination, broadcasting its existence to the whole world, freeing the transgenics, the virus, Asha, Rafer, Alec, White, Sandeman, Jam Pony, Terminal City, and now this."

"You really want her, instead of me?" said Thula in a small voice. She seemed to recover, and continued with determination. "Then if you won't choose your destiny for yourself, Logan, I'll have to do it for you."

She moved the gun to aim at Max and pulled the trigger.

Max ducked before the shot was fired, bringing Logan to the floor with her. The bullet impacted into the wall behind her as she pushed herself forwards, snatching the gun from Thula's grip. With transgenic speed she tossed the gun to Joshua, who just managed to catch it.

"Now, either you accept that Logan's mine or I have to kick your ass. What's it gonna be?"

In reply, Thula dropped into a fighting stance. "Bring it on, 452."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Ok, that was evil, but I could have been more evil. I was very tempted to leave this chapter when Thula shoots at Max. But I think I'm getting to be a bad influence on Reilynn; I didn't want to further warp her mind.

Tell me what you thought, anyway.


	19. Hell Hath No Fury

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys. Apparently Reilynn likes being corrupted; she's given me full permission to be evil again. Although probably not this evil.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 19: Hell Hath No Fury…

The other transgenics and Logan formed a rough ring around the two women as Max and Thula circled one another warily, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"No one interfere," said Max. "This is between me and her."

Thula cracked. She sprang forward, her fist flying towards Max's face. The X5 ducked easily under the blow, turning as she did to plant a well-aimed elbow into her opponent's midriff. Thula tried to seize her by the throat but Max was too fast for her; all she got for her efforts was a few strands of dark hair.

"Come on, bitch," said Max. "Is that all you got?" A primal growl came from Thula's throat as she attacked again. This assault was too fast to see; all Logan could make out was a blur of blows and blocks among a swirl of hair, black and red mingling until he could no longer tell where one finished and the other began.Thula managed to get past Max's guard, kicking her in the stomach and sending her to the floor. "You spoke too soon, 452," she said with a smirk. "Logan belongs to me."

Max rolled over, getting up onto her elbows. Her dark eyes burned as she spoke to her rival through a curtain of hair. "Like hell he does, familiar," she spat, jumping up from the floor. She performed a perfect flip over Thula's head, twisting in the air so she was facing her enemy's back on landing. Then Max lashed out, kicking Thula in the back of one knee and getting her in a headlock as it buckled. "Give up yet?"

"Never," gasped Thula, smashing her head backwards into Max's face. The X5 was forced to release her and they closed again, each of them determined to defeat her opponent and claim the prize.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Normal was met by Sketchy outside Sebastian's place. "Do we have any word on Max yet?" He asked anxiously.

"Dunno, man, Cindy made me wait out here for you. Come on, I'm as worried as you are." Sketchy led Normal inside, the older man looking around at the laboratory surroundings with confusion.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"Belongs to one of Logan's friends. He's been helping Max out with some stuff…" Sketchy was drowned out by what was clearly Original Cindy's voice.

"You did what!" The two of them hurried around the corner as Sandeman tried to reply, looking decidedly unsettled. Sketchy could see why; Cindy was right up in his face, hands on hips, looking up at the old man with a glare that could cut through steel.

"The colonel was really the only person I could send… we need to find someone very urgently and he knows where she is…"

"Cindy, we had to," said the computerised voice of Sebastian.

"You let that murderin military son of a bitch out of your sight, knowin what he's capable of, Sebastian. Don't think I won't kick your ass because of that chair; it never helped Logan any."

"Uh, guys?" Said Sketchy timidly. Everyone turned to look at him. "What's going on?"

"What's goin on is that these two let Lydecker blaze," snapped Original Cindy.

"We had good reason," said Sandeman. "If you'll let me get a word in edgeways."

"Ok, shoot," said Cindy, throwing up her hands and stalking away to flop into a chair, arms folded. "But it had better be good."

"As yet, we have no word from the battlefield on whether Max has survived or not," Sandeman said, in the tone of one who has been trying to explain this for some time. "And if she dies, the rest of the human race is doomed, apart from the familiars and the transgenics."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Cindy.

"However, there is a chance that one other individual may be able to fulfil the same purpose I designed Max for."

"Who?" Asked Sketchy.

"The surrogate who carried her to term."

There was a long, shocked pause.

"You're saying that the antibodies may have been exchanged during the pregnancy?" Said Sebastian.

"In theory, it's possible. The antibodies that produce the enzyme to destroy the poison are an intrinsic part of Max's physiology. It's common for the mother's antibodies to be passed to the foetus in utero; there's no reason why it couldn't happen the other way around."

"But I thought Max had to be exposed to the poison before she started to make the cure," said Cindy, confused.

"The antibodies make the cure when exposed to the poison," explained Sandeman. "But the antibodies themselves are always present in the bloodstream. Anyone who has had blood to blood contact with Max will have them."

"Then Logan does too," Cindy told him. "She gave him a blood transfusion once."

"We may well need all three of them," said Sandeman gravely. "If the coming is too soon… it could be not even Max will be able to stop it."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Watching Max fight for her life on his account was more than Logan could stand. He took Thula's gun from Joshua and aimed it at the two women, but they were moving so fast that he couldn't fire without risking hitting his love.

Then Thula managed to get a grip on her enemy and slammed Max into the floor on her back. She drew back a foot to kick her prone rival in the ribs as Logan took his chance and shot her in the shoulder. The familiar spun from the force of the bullet but managed to stay on her feet.

Max took her chance to stand as Thula clutched at her wound, staring at Logan in disbelief. "But…" she managed, blood pouring through her fingers. "But why? We were destined to be together…"

"I've never been big on destiny," said Logan. "I always preferred to make my own decisions. Max, are you ok?"

"Apart from being pissed, I'm fine. What happened to 'the universe is right on schedule'?"

"I did say I wasn't into figuring out why bad things happen."

"I told you not to interfere, Logan."

"You really think I could just stand there and watch you get hurt when I could stop it?"

"You thought I'd lose to that?"

"No, I just like your face the shape it is. Thula, leave now and we won't stop you."

"Speak for yourself," said Max.

"Hey, she did save my life, remember. We owe her the same courtesy."

Max rolled her eyes. "Would it kill you not to be noble for once?"

"I did just shoot an unarmed woman who I've been leading on for the last couple of weeks."

Max sighed. "Ok. Thula, get out of my face and we won't kill you."

"And go where? You and your freak friends have just destroyed my home; my people…"

"Look, honey," said Max. "Either you haul your muscle-bound ass the hell out of here or we kill you. What's it gonna be?"

In answer, Thula dived towards Max, determined to kill her. But in her rage she had forgotten all else.

Logan shot her in the chest and the familiar collapsed at Max's feet.

"Come on," said Max, looking down at Thula with something close to pity. "We need to go meet up with Alec." She took Logan's hand and pulled him away, followed by the rest of her team.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec poked his head around a corner, pulling back quickly as bullets sprayed the wall. He poked his gun around instead and began to fire blindly down the corridor.

"Damn," he exclaimed, as the ammo ran dry. "Hey, kid! Need a reload up here." The X6 behind him passed his leader a new magazine. Even as he did, Alec heard a faint tinkling sound. A grenade rolled along the floor and into view. "Down!" He yelled, pulling the X6 with him to the ground.

The fireball rolled over them, filling the corridor with the smell of singed hair. Alec beat out the small fire in his jacket and spoke to the boy beside him. "That was a close one, huh, kid? Kid?" He shook the boy gently and then noticed the piece of shrapnel embedded in his neck, obliterating his barcode. The boy had died instantly.

Alec stood slowly. "Everyone else all right?" He asked his team. There was a chorus of assent. "Good." He took two grenades of his own from his belt and stuck them together with a lump of C4. "Then let's have ourselves some payback." He pulled out the pins and hurled the makeshift missile towards the familiars sheltering behind a table at the end of the next corridor.

It flew over their heads and landed in what was, unbeknown to Alec, the familiar's main arsenal. They'd eventually managed to prise it open despite the fact that Logan had locked the door down.

The explosion ripped through the building, making it shake ominously as the walls began to collapse.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Evil Cliffhanger Woman is back with a vengeance! (Insert evil laughter here; I can't spell it.)


	20. House of Cards

A/n: I bow down before those of you who reviewed the last chapter.

Sorry this has taken so long to get out, guys. Between Maple Syrup, homework and computer room opening hours it's been kind of tricky to find time to work on it. Plus, I needed to try and think up a way to match Reilynn's latest cliffhanger. ; )

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 20: House of Cards

Jondy was still on point, watching for familiars while the others stood ready behind her. Zack made his way over to stand at her side. "My turn to be scout," he said tersely.

"You're welcome," Jondy replied. "How're our guests doing?"

"Staying quiet and out of our way," Zack replied.

"That's probably a good thing. If they were going to make a move they'dve done it by now, while we were distracted."

"Unless they're trying to lure us into a false sense of security."

"I doubt they'd be that dumb. You think Max and Logan are out yet?"

"Speculation without intelligence is detrimental to the success of the mission, Jondy," Zack quoted.

Jondy rolled her eyes. "Don't even start, Zack, you donut." All the other X5's sniggered at her remark.

"X5 210!" Called out Zane, in a passable impression of Lydecker's voice. "If you ever refer to your commanding officer as a donut again I'll have you court-martialled."

Jondy turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I think I hear something," said Zack. The laughter died away instantly, and to a man (or woman) the X5's reached to their weapons.

"What is it, Zack?" Whispered Jondy.

"Not sure," he replied. "I'll check it out. Cover me." He made his way silently to the corner of the corridor and carefully looked around.

And then the ceiling caved in.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Mole found himself falling. His landing was softened – although only slightly – by the fact it was directly on top of Alec. He picked himself up, slowly, from on top of his comrade. The rest of his team were in a similar state. Two floors had collapsed under them, depositing his fifty strong team into a room in the basement with a lot of rubble. On top of Alec and his group.

Alec managed to sit up, groaning, "Oh, man, what fell on me?"

"I did," replied Mole, sounding very pissed. "What the hell just happened?"

"I blew up some familiars," replied Alec flippantly, getting to his feet.

"That was some bomb," said an X5 Alec vaguely recalled as Jason.

"Yeah," he replied. "Must have been some kind of weapons storage room in there."

"What is it with you and blowing up your allies?" Mole grumbled, still puffing on his dusty cigar.

"I save it all for you, Mole. How many injured do we have?"

"Five non-walking, sir," An X6 told him.

"The stairways must have collapsed when the blast happened," Dix pointed out. "How's Max going to get down?"

"She'll manage." Alec said, mentally adding, 'she'll have to.' "Help with the wounded. X7!"

The boy materialised at Alec's side. "Relay to the others. Full withdrawal to the perimeter, immediately. The whole building could come down in a minute."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Zack came around in darkness. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it as he choked on the dust filled air. Every time he tried to inhale he filled his lungs with the tickly dust. He began to cough loudly, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled to breathe.

Just as he felt close to passing out, a damp cloth was pressed over his face, filtering out the fine particles. Zack took several grateful breaths, sitting up to peer at his helper in the gloom. His night vision kicked in and he recognised Syl.

"Shut up a minute, bro," she said. "By the sound of it, you've got enough plaster in your lungs to redecorate half of Seattle."

"Needs it," he managed, sparking another coughing fit.

"Told you so," said Syl, not without sympathy. "Just hope there's no asbestos in this place." When he'd regained the ability, Zack ignored her advice again.

"Everyone ok?"

"Except Jondy. She took a bad blow to the head, but she's breathing."

Zack got to his feet as fast as he could, still holding the cloth to his face. "Will she be all right?"

"We don't know," said Syl softly.

Zack stated the obvious. "We need to get out of here."

"No shit," Syl replied, leading him over to where the others were grouped around Jondy's unconscious form.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec and Mole's group had been wandering around the half-collapsed basement for almost thirty minutes, trying to find a way back to ground level. Alec's sensitive hearing picked up voices and he signalled the rest to be silent. Peering around a corner, he spotted a tall man trying to force his way through a door.

"Must have jammed when the explosion went off," said the man, putting his shoulder to it. "Come on, come on," he muttered, just as he managed to force the door. He almost fell through it, so was off balance when Alec stepped around the corner and opened fire.

Thirty seconds later, the only occupant of the corridor was the body of the conclave's leader, as the last transgenic stepped into the secret tunnel he'd been trying to escape through.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

A small group of X5's arrived at the field hospital Max had set up, a pair carrying one of their own between them. Another guarded two strangers with their hands tied behind them. Luke, who was in charge of the hospital, recognised them as Zack's team.

"Hey! You guys all right?" He called, going over to them.

Zack turned to face him, his expression bleak. "Jondy's unconscious," he informed Luke. "Serious head injury."

"Get her over here and let the medics take a look," said Luke. "Who are they?" He asked, spotting the prisoners.

"Ordinaries. They claim to know Max and Logan."

"Sir! There's a tunnel here," called a lanky nomlie with a strangely mottled complexion like a cheetah. "There's a big group coming through, we can hear them."

"All right, everyone gather round and aim at the entrance," said Zack. About a dozen transgenics obeyed, including Krit and Zane. They all got ready to fire as the trapdoor opened… and Mole's scaly head popped out, cigar firmly in place.

"Do I look like a familiar to you?" He asked, seeing all the gun barrels levelled at him.

"No, you look more like a good old fashioned Manticore lizard guy to me," said Zane, shouldering his weapon and offering Mole a hand up.

"Any sign of Max and Joshua yet?" Asked Alec, following Mole out.

"None," said Luke.

"We need to find them. Are there any scouts looking?"

"Not enough," Luke replied. "We've been kind of busy out here."

"Ok. Zack, you get some volunteers together. Where's Jondy?" There was a pause.

"The field hospital," Zane said, quietly. "She's hurt."

"What? Is it bad?"Alec asked.

"The ceiling fell in on her when the explosion happened. We don't know how bad her head injury is yet."

Alec simply moved away, searching the lines of wounded until he found Jondy. He almost didn't recognise her. One of the medics was shearing off her long, lustrous golden hair to get better access to her wound. His hands and the clumps of hair were covered in blood.

"How is she?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Hard to tell," said the medic. "Could be a split scalp, could be a cracked skull. I'm going to stitch up this wound and bandage her head but beyond that, there's not much we can do. It's really up to her."

Alec could only stare at Jondy's blanched face, free of her usual sassy expression. She looked childlike, innocent; almost angelic.

Zack laid a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Alec," he said, far from his usual commanding tones. "There's nothing you can do for her. You're needed to help organise our withdrawal."

Alec wiped his face swiftly before turning towards Zack. Jondy's brother looked as sympathetic as Alec had ever seen him. A silent understanding passed between them before Alec marched away, to issue orders, organise people. While all the time the only place he wanted to be was at Jondy's side, holding her hand.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec was worried. Not just about Jondy; Max's group hadn't been seen since the invasion. He sent Zack off with a scouting squad and watched enviously as they left. All he wanted was to focus on a simple task, something that would take his mind off the blonde woman lying unconscious in the hospital and the dark one inside the now fiercely burning building. Ordering the transgenics around was too complex, needing too much thinking. Why couldn't he just beat someone up?

A few minutes later, Alec was immersed in organising a new team to scout the area for ordinary witnesses when Zack returned.

"Alec!" He called out. The hazel eyed X5 turned to see that Zack wasn't alone. A number of members of Max's team stood with him. The conspicuous absence of Max, Logan and Joshua sent a chill of fear through his heart.

And then he turned, as with a final spectacular explosion, the familiar's headquarters finally folded in on itself like a house of cards.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, what did you think? Has the Apprentice of Evil surpassed the master?


	21. Domestic Violence

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone.

This chapter is dedicated to Maria656; if she hadn't been so persistent with her threats on DAR it would probably have taken a back seat for a lot longer.

Oh, and for the record, I don't have JC locked up in my basement. There wasn't room, so I had to put him in the attic instead. ;)

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 21: Domestic Violence

The explosion happened just as Max and Logan reached the top of the stairs, ahead of the others. The whole group hit the floor as the building shuddered, knocking them all off their feet. The couple fell forwards as the stairway collapsed; Max grabbed at the edge but the fractured wood gave under the combined weight of her and Logan, who was dangling from her other hand. She caught the next floor down with a sharp jolt, eliciting a grunt from him.

"Max! Logan!" Shouted Joshua in alarm as he saw their precarious position. The drop extended into the basement, four storeys below. Not dangerous for an X5, but for a human…

"Logan, you're slipping, hold on!" Said Max, desperately.

"Can't move my fingers," Logan managed. He did his best to grab her leg with his right hand as his left slipped from her grasp, falling limply by his side.

"Joshua's coming, little fella!" The first transgenic yelled, climbing down until he was dangling from the floor above and then swinging himself so he fell onto solid ground below. Joshua crouched by the edge, reaching over to grip Max's now free hand and pull her up, Logan still hanging onto her ankle.

Once the couple were back on firm ground, Max examined Logan's arm. It hung loosely from his shoulder, out of alignment so it gave him almost a hunch.

"This is dislocated," she said, anxiously. "Must have happened when I caught the ledge."

"You'll have to pop it back in," said Logan, his voice tight with pain. He found the nearest intact support pillar and wrapped his good arm around it, bracing himself.

"This is going to hurt," said Max, grasping his left wrist.

"Just do it," he replied, closing his eyes. Max pulled the displaced limb and twisted in the same motion, causing an unpleasant crunching sound and a strangled cry of pain from Logan.

He let go of the pillar and turned back towards her, trying to move his fingers. "Guess I'll have to type one handed for a while," he said, wincing. Max wrapped her arms around him for a moment; only her Logan could make a comment like that.

"What was that?" asked Dalton, calling down from above.

"It was big, whatever it was," said Max, detaching herself reluctantly from Logan. "Is everyone else ok?"

Dalton checked his team-mates briefly. "Affirmative," he said. "No serious injuries. But Logan is stuck."

"We'll find another way out, ok Dalton? You can all jump down, Joshua, Logan and I will meet you outside. Go on, go."

"Max, you know you should go on without me," said Logan. "You have to escape, remember?"

"Screw Sandeman, and screw the rest of the world." Max's voice would brook no disagreement. "I'm not leaving you, Logan, not ever. Dalton, go. And if I don't make it tell Alec he's in charge." Still, the X6 hesitated. "That's an order, soldier."

"All right, Max." The group of transgenics began to jump down the collapsed stairwell one by one, leaving Max, Logan and Joshua to hurry away, searching for another way down.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Lydecker crouched in the shadows outside the pretty suburban house, using the well tended shrubbery for cover. A shadow crossed the drawn drapes, pacing back and forth. Gun in hand, Lydecker made his way to the front porch, and rang the doorbell before ducking out of sight of the windows.

A few seconds later, the drapes twitched as a woman peered out. Not seeing her visitor, she let the fabric drop back into place and resumed pacing. Lydecker rang the bell again, once more moving quickly into shadow.

The light in the corridor behind the door came on, and a clear shape approached the door, one arm outstretched. The door opened slightly, revealing an attractive Hispanic woman of around forty, holding a gun out in front of her.

Lydecker waited until she was looking away from his hiding place and darted out, grabbing the weapon from her hand and turning it on her. She spun to face him, her face contorted in fear.

"Hello, Catalina," he said. "It's been a long time."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max pulled Logan by his good arm into what seemed to be some kind of theatre, Joshua close behind. They hurried across the stage, halting only when they heard the voice.

"Well, well, 452; you came to save your mate. How admirable."

"That's just the kinda girl I am," said Max, scanning for the owner of the voice. "Sorry we can't stop to chat, but we gotta go…"

"Oh, no, 452, you aren't leaving." The priestess stepped out from above them, a large pistol in her hands. "Not alive, at any rate."

Logan immediately drew the weapon they'd taken from Thula earlier. "Drop it," he warned.

"What would be the point of that, Cale? To achieve my goals I only have to delay you just enough; the fire is growing closer every second."

"But you'll die too," said Joshua, his brow furrowing.

"There are more of us than there are of you," the priestess said disdainfully. "I am expendable, for the greater glory of the conclave." She shifted her aim and fired.

Joshua's howl of pain cut through Max like a knife, even as Logan's shot retaliated, ripping through the priestess's chest.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Joshua!" Max cried, kneeling beside her canine brother. The bullet had gone straight through his gut, leaving the transgenic lying in a rapidly spreading pool of his own blood. His huge brown eyes flickered open as she checked the wound, applying pressure to it. "Pretty whack, little fella," he said softly.

Logan had gone to check their enemy was dead; he returned swiftly, pocketing his gun. "Let me see," he said, crouching beside them. "I won't lie to you, Joshua, we need to get you to a doctor, and fast."

"No… need to get Max out of here," he replied. "Back to father."

"We're not going to leave you here, big fella, and that's final," said Max sharply.

"Have to, little fella. No time. Joshua hurt bad; want you to be safe."

"Joshua, no!" Max was desperate now, clutching at his powerful hand.

"Take Logan and go home, little fella," the first transgenic told her simply. "Max and Logan, meant to be. You… look after Joshua's little fella, Logan?"

"Any way I can, Joshua," Logan promised.

"And Max look after Alec?"

"Like always," said Max, her voice choked with tears.

"Tell Father I always thought about him, every day. And tell everyone not to be sad… I'm going to be with Annie, and Isaac, and even Ames…"

"We will," said Logan softly, gripping the transgenic's free hand.

"I love you, big fella," said Max through her tears.

"Love you too, little fella," he murmured, the dark eyes closing for the last time.

"Goodbye, Joshua," Max whispered, pressing her lips against his forehead. She rose, wiping her face before taking Logan's hand again. "Come on," she said, as firmly as she could. "We have to get out of here."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Lydecker arrived back at Sebastian's, it was not to a hero's welcome. He pulled Catalina, bound hand and foot, into the main lab where Sebastian, Bling, Sandeman, Original Cindy, Sketchy and Normal awaited him.

"Mission successful," he said coldly on entering. "Catalina Fernandes, the surrogate who carried X5 452."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Exclaimed Cindy, furious. "No one treats my boo's momma like that. You untie her right now or Original Cindy's gonna have to ruin her manicure!"

Lydecker raised an eyebrow slightly, but obeyed without comment. He pushed the woman lightly down into a chair, where she rubbed her sore wrists and gazed up at the group like a caged animal.

"Who are you people? What do you want with me?"

"We're friends of your daughter," said Sebastian.

Catalina's eyes widened, and a haunted expression filled them. "My baby…"

"Uh huh," said Cindy gently. "I'm her homegirl, Sketchy over there works with us, in the corner is our boss Normal, Sebastian and Bling are tight with her man and this is the dude who spliced her together."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" she asked desperately. "Why are you holding me here?"

"If you wanna go home, you only have to say and I'll give you a ride," offered Bling. "But you should be aware of the consequences."

"What consequences?"

"Quite possibly the end of the world," intoned Sandeman.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max laid her palm against the door they'd been heading for; it was uncomfortably warm to the touch.

"We're too late, she said. The fire's right on the other side…"

The couple exchanged a long glance.

"We have no choice," Logan said. "You know what we have to do."

"No, Logan, you can't," said Max desperately, reaching out to him. "There must be another way… We could find something to make a rope out of…"

"No time. You know you can make it; you have to live. I'll be ok, these nanocytes are pretty amazing things."

"But it's too dangerous… I can't live without you; I can't lose you again. I love you so much, Logan…"

"I love you too, Max." They kissed, desperately, like their first outside the cabin, their tears mingling as they did.

Logan pulled away, his brilliant eyes boring into Max's dark ones. "Just go," he said, simply.

"But this time, you're coming with me," she told him firmly. "We go together, or not at all."

Still holding hands, the couple turned back the way they'd come, to where a large window allowed light into the corridor. Logan pulled his gun out again and shattered the glass with his last bullet before tossing it aside.

They kissed one last time, and then, as one, they leapt out into the night, just as another explosion destroyed the building behind them.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought.


	22. Aftermath

A/n: Sorry I havn't been around much lately guys, RL and writer's block again. Anyway, thanks for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. Fingers crossed I'll be updating Maple Syrup again pretty soon as well.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 22: Aftermath

Over half of the transgenic's forces were circling the pile of fiery rubble that had once been the Familiar's headquarters, searching for some trace of their leader. Alec was among them, desperately aware that three of the four most important people in his life were missing, and the other was comatose. He made it to the far side in record time, his hazel eyes squinting through the smoke for signs of life.

At first, he thought he must be imagining the voice; a voice that four weeks ago he'd never thought he'd hear again.

"Alec? That you?" It called hoarsely.

The X5 froze, tuning up his hearing to triangulate where it was coming from. "Logan?" He asked, not able to believe his ears.

"Over here, Alec; a little help?" He pinpointed the origin of the sound, and kicked his way through the debris to the two figures on the ground.

Logan was sitting awkwardly, one leg stretched out in front of him while he cradled Max's head in his lap. Alec crouched beside him, questions bubbling from his lips.

"Logan? Where's Josh? Are you hurt? What's wrong with Max? How did you escape?"

"Joshua didn't make it, Alec," Logan told him sadly. The young transgenic bowed his head in grief for his canine friend.

"And Max?" He asked, fearing she was dead too.

"Just out cold, as far as I can tell; a brick or something caught her when the building blew. She'll be ok, I think. You go get some help; I'll stay with her."

"I can carry her," Alec said, numbly.

"You gonna carry me, too?" Asked Logan. "I'm pretty sure my ankle's broken; jumping out a third storey window will do that to you. Go on, we'll be here when you get back."

Alec looked from Max's still face to Logan's reassuring one; seeing the powerful blue eyes again calmed him considerably.

"I'll be right back," he said, taking off.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan waited impatiently for Alec to return. He'd known instinctively that Alec needed to hear that Max was going to be fine; the boy looked more shaken than he'd ever seen him. And it was probably true, since she'd survived far more dangerous injuries, but that didn't stop him worrying.

It was then that Max's eyes fluttered open.

"We've gotta stop doing this," she said, a faint smile crossing her features.

"Just promise not to die on me this time," Logan replied, stroking her hair. "Or ever."

"I'll do my best," Max replied. "You ok?"

"I will be," he said. "Alec's getting help; you just rest."

"He all right?"

"Not really. I told him about Joshua."

"Oh."

"Yeah." The couple just sat in silence for a few minutes, until a crowd of transgenics descended on them bearing stretchers and medical supplies, carrying them off to the field hospital.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max stood on an empty crate to address the assembled transgenics, her features lit by the dying flames of the familiar's headquarters.

"We won a battle tonight," she said, not needing to shout in the hush. "You should be proud of yourselves, of the Transgenic people. In the nine months since Manticore burned we've achieved great things; we've become a race, a community… a family."

"We have suffered losses; too much blood was spilled tonight for our cause. Always remember our brothers and sisters who've left us; that way there'll always be a little of them left alive. And one day, when transgenics are accepted, are able to live free and untroubled in this country that created us, we'll remember that it was their sacrifice that made it all possible."

"This fight wasn't the first; and it will not be the last. We are different; and people are afraid of things they don't understand. Our task now is to make them understand, to show them that we are people too. It'll be hard, and it will take time. But as long as we stand united, we can succeed."

Max's eyes found Logan's, as he stood at the back, leaning on a makeshift crutch. "I stand here tonight, and for the first time, in a very long time, I feel like anything and everything is possible."

Max began to step down, but she stopped when she heard the applause. Very slowly and deliberately, Mole, of all people, was clapping. He was swiftly joined by the rest of the crowd. Before she knew it, Max was surrounded by cheering transgenics, chanting her name, over and over. Again, she searched desperately for Logan, and found the crystal blue eyes full of pride, admiration, support and love as he clapped with the rest.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Alec sat beside Jondy's unconscious form in the back of the medical truck, as the victorious transgenics headed back to New TC. Only Max, Logan, Krit and Syl were not with the convoy; they'd departed for Seattle to deal with Sandeman. Alec's fingers were wrapped tightly around hers and he winced at every pothole on her behalf. To the X5, every minute felt like an hour, and every hour like an age, while the woman he hadn't even known he loved lay before him like this.

"Please, Jondy," he whispered. "Just wake up; I promise I won't get you back for the darts thing… you can play another prank on me and I won't even complain… please… I'll do anything… I can't lose you too…"

Alec bowed his head as tears began to stream down his face, his shoulders shaken by silent sobs. He wept until there were no more tears, and then just sat, drained, clinging to her hand like a lifeline.

He almost had a heart attack when she squeezed back.

"J… Jondy? Can you hear me? Jondy!"

Her eyelids fluttered, and one opened, just a crack. "Shut up, Alec," she mumbled. "I'm trying to sleep." Her eye closed, totally missing the joy on Alec's features.

"Yes, ma'am, shutting up, ma'am," he said, trying not to laugh out loud.

For the rest of the journey, he just sat in silence, his grin threatening to tear his face in half.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Dawn was breaking over Seattle, blood red and ominous over a bank of cloud. The city was waiting; the tension in the air was almost palpable.

Krit parked the sedan, stolen from the familiars, outside Sebastian's place, and turned to look at Max, hidden in the back with Logan.

"You ready for this?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be," she shrugged, emerging from under a blanket. "Not like I have a choice or anything."

"You trust this Sandeman guy?" Asked Syl.

"Not really. But Joshua did, and that's good enough for me," replied Max.

"Come on," said Logan. "We don't want to keep the world waiting, do we…"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Lydecker, Sandeman, Sebastian, Bling, Sketchy and Normal all stood or sat in uncomfortable silence. Catalina was sleeping in the next room after giving blood, Original Cindy by her side. All of them looked up as the door swung open.

"Let's get this bitch over with," said Max, striding in.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Six days," said Sandeman, pacing back and forth. "We only have six days before the coming. That isn't enough time. Two weeks wouldn't have been enough time." He slumped into a chair, despairing.

"Then what can we do?" Asked Original Cindy.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. There's barely time to inoculate a couple of million people, let alone billions… all my work… everything I've done… wasted…"

"Correct me if I'm wrong," said Logan slowly. "But… the poison is spread by the air currents, after it falls from the comet? And it only lasts a couple of days?"

"Yes, what of it?" Asked Sandeman, distracted by misery.

"Well, doesn't that mean that if we could get the cure into the atmosphere, it would neutralise the poison without it ever reaching the ground?"

Max looked at Logan in sudden realisation. "You mean like those rocket thingies White was trying to use to kill off transgenics?"

"Something like that, yeah. Would it work?" He asked, looking across at Sandeman, who was wearing the kind of 'clubbed baby seal' expression normally reserved for Sketchy on his twelfth beer.

"Some kind of aerosol… in the upper atmosphere… if we could get it in a jet stream… yes… that could work. _That could work_."

"Told you he was smart," said Max smugly, wrapping an arm around Logan's waist and brushing her lips against his cheek.

"We need to get all three of you hooked up to give blood right away!" Said Sandeman, suddenly invigorated. "There isn't a moment to lose!"

"What do you mean, three?" Asked Max suspiciously.

"Well, you, Logan here, because he has your blood in him, and Catalina, of course…"

"Catalina?" Said Max. "Who's she?"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

For the first time in her life, Max looked at her mother, tears pricking in the corners of her eyes. The woman stirred, eyes fluttering open.

"Mom?" Said Max, feeling the first drop trickle down her cheek.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Tell me what you thought. Please?


	23. Blood and Dreams

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys.

Wow this is a quick update; it usually takes at least two weeks to get one of these chapters done, but it was just flowing, you know? And when the muse beckons, who am I to argue? Even if I am so gonna pay for putting off all that homework.

I do like writing this, by the way, but it's just so damn hard!

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 23: Blood and Dreams

The two women stared at each other for a few moments, both wondering if this was a dream.

"Max?" Catalina asked hesitantly. The transgenic nodded, almost imperceptibly.

The older woman acted purely on instinct, holding out her arms to her. Max stepped into them, and was enfolded into her embrace. Catalina shed twenty one years worth of tears into her only child's hair, rocking her gently as she whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I tried, I tried so hard to get you away..."

And the soldier girl who had never known a mother's love knew at last a mother's touch.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

The next time Jondy woke, she felt much more alert. She found herself in the infirmary in New TC, laid out on a makeshift bed on the floor. Well, this is luxurious, she thought. Then her gaze fell on Alec, fast asleep on the bare floorboards at her side. Guess I was lucky to get this much. Her brow creased with worry; is he hurt? Why does that bother me so much? We're just friends...

"Hey," said Gem, softly, approaching with her baby in a sling across her chest. "How're you feeling?"

"Apart from the steel band playing a concert on my skull? Ok. What's up with Alec?"

Gem grinned. "Nothing. He's as healthy as an X5 can be, except for the fact he hasn't slept in about a week. Still insisted on carrying you in though, then just passed out on the floor, muttering something about wanting to be there when you woke up again."

"That's... kind of sweet, in a stalkery kind of way."

"Yeah, and dammed annoying, too, I've been tripping over him all day." Gem looked at her slyly. "He totally has a thing for you, you know."

"Alec? No way." Jondy tried to brush her off, cover the confusion she felt.

"Even if you can't see it, just take it as read that everyone else can. He likes you as a hell of a lot more than a sister."

Embarrassed, Jondy changed the subject. "So how did the battle go? I remember finding the ordinaries... and then it's all kinda hazy."

"Both our main objectives were achieved. We got Logan, and took out the whole building and all the familiars in the process. But..."

"Why do I get the feeling this is a big but?"

"We lost thirty two, in total, with more than twice that wounded. Nineteen X series, twelve Transhumans... and Joshua."

"Joshua? Oh, no..."

"Yeah, exactly. He was... special."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly. Only Max and Logan were with him."

"How's she taking it?"

"No idea. She and Logan and a couple of other '5s took off to deal with the whole Sandeman thing, so she wasn't hurt, in case you were worried; at least not seriously.

"Dammit! So I still don't get to meet the guy."

"You will, soon enough," said Gem. Alec stirred slightly beside them, groaning. "Guess I'd better leave the two of you to figure things out. Have fun."

"Yeah, right," murmured Jondy, prodding Alec in the gut. "Yo, sleeping beauty! You gonna lie there moaning all day or wake up and talk to me?"

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

There was no time for Max and Catalina to get to know each other. After their long hug, which they only had because Logan, Original Cindy, Syl and Krit practically barricaded the door against Lydecker and Sandeman, they emerged from the room, both teary eyed but smiling.

"Well, it's about ti..." Sandeman began.

"There's someone you have to meet," said Max, cutting him off. "Mom, this is my boyfriend Logan."

"Hi," said Logan, with a warm smile, offering a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Logan," said Catalina, looking concerned.

"What?" Said Max, worried.

"I don't want to judge or anything, Max, but...don't you think he's a little old for you?"

The entire room burst out laughing. Even Lydecker had to restrain a smile.

Within minutes Max, Logan and Catalina were all lying down giving blood. Catalina was already unconscious, having already donated that day. The couple just lay on their beds, holding hands between them.

"Hope Sebastian can get a hold of that equipment in time," commented Max.

"He's done more impossible things in the past," remarked Logan with a yawn.

"True. Your brigade always seems to come out on top."

"Lucky for us, huh," he mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep, Logan," she said, taking pity on him. It was a measure of how tired he was that he didn't even try to argue.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

"Wild gossamers couldn't drag me away."

"Good. They already ruined one perfect evening..." his voice trailed off as he fell asleep. Max just watched him, smiling fondly, until she too succumbed to peaceful rest. With her long lost mother and her beloved by her side, she was sure she'd only have sweet dreams.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Lydecker entered the room where the three of them slept, Syl and Krit behind him ready to give their blood to their friends.

"Aww, that's so sweet," said Krit, seeing that Max and Logan were holding hands, even in their sleep.

"Yeah," said Syl. "Never had Max for the clingy type. But I guess she couldn't touch him for the past year, so..."

Sandeman entered, checking his patients while he prepared a second IV for each of them. "I'm going to hook the two of you up to the ordinaries first; Max can keep going a little longer than them." He checked Catalina's pulse, blood pressure and temperature, and then inserted the IV connecting her to Krit. He ran through the same checks on Logan, starting to look more and more concerned. "Oh."

"Oh? What do you mean oh?" Asked Krit, all humour dropping from his voice.

"It never occurred to me... but I suppose it makes sense..."

"What makes sense?" Asked Lydecker.

"It appears that Logan here has had his system sufficiently weakened, and enough nanocytes removed from his bloodstream, to allow the virus to infect him again, although not at full strength."

In shock, they all stared at Logan's pale face, seeing the slight flush on his cheeks and the sweat standing on his brow.

Syl tried to separate the couple's clasped hands, but they only gripped tighter.

In desperation, she leaned over her sister and began to call to her. "Max! Max, wake up. You have to let go of Logan. Come on, Max, please..."

What happened next sent shivers down their spines.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max found herself in a place she instantly recognised. The white dress she wore fit her perfectly, as it had before, but she felt an unaccustomed weight around her neck and looked down to see she was wearing the locket he'd given her. She smiled, and walked slowly down the stairs, in time with the music that swelled around them, to where Logan was waiting.

He was standing this time, in the same suit she remembered; if anything, he looked more gorgeous than ever before.

"Déjà vu," said Logan, that smile on his face again as he watched her.

"Yeah, me too. I never asked if you remembered this..."

"Believe me, I do. And I have, every day since it happened."

"Me, too." She let her skirt fall from her hand in a billow of white, and held out her arms to him. "Dance with me."

"Always, Max." Logan stepped willingly into her embrace, taking her hand and putting the other chastely on her waist.

The couple moved as one, two halves of a whole being united at last, without walls, without boundaries, just together, lost in bliss.

Just as their lips brushed together, Logan stumbled.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Asked Max, supporting him, struggling not to panic.

"I... I don't know."

"The virus... it has to be..." She started to pull away from him, but his grip on her tightened.

"No... the virus can't hurt me here, not in our place, our dream."

"Then it must be in the real world. Logan, we're holding hands there, you must be getting sick. Maybe the nanocytes can't save you after all. Maybe they just delayed it a little..."

"Or maybe I just don't have enough of them left in me. I'll be ok, Max, we have Syl and Krit on hand, remember? One of them'll transfuse me and I'll be fine by the time the nanocytes have had a chance to replicate."

"I can't lose you, Logan, not now, not ever."

"You won't. I promised, remember. You said..."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Don't let go," Max and Logan said as one, their voices blending together in perfect harmony.

The two X5s, Lydecker and Sandeman just gaped. Both of them were unconscious, one was seriously ill, and they could talk in tandem like this?

"I won't," they continued,

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Logan / Max... don't leave me..."

And then their hands relaxed, and Syl was able to part them.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Can you feel the fluff?


	24. Alpha and Omega

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, everyone.

Sorry I've been MIA for a while, guys, I've been savagely attacked by another story idea and a whole lot of essays. Look out for a new story from me coming soon... ish.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 24: Alpha and Omega

"It looks like there could be a problem," Sandeman announced to the suddenly quiet room. Bling, Sebastian, Normal, Sketchy, Original Cindy and Lydecker all fixed their gazes upon him. Krit, Syl, Max, and Catalina were all still sleeping off the effects of their blood donations.

Bling was the first to voice the question. "What kind of a problem?"

"I've been doing some testing, and it seems that... the nanocytes in Logan haven't exactly cured the virus."

"But they were touching and he was fine..." Exclaimed OC.

"The nanocytes fight off the virus when it attacks Logan's cells, so he doesn't suffer any symptoms. But some of the nanocytes have been removed by his bloodloss, many more are working on repairing his current injuries, and the rest can only fight so many pathogens at a time."

"But surely the transgenic blood in him will help him to recover," said Lydecker.

"It would, but as I'm sure you know, Colonel, nanocytes have to be specifically programmed to the DNA of an individual," Sandeman explained. "So, if that individual receives a blood transfusion from someone with different DNA..." there was a long pause.

"The nanocytes attack the foreign material," said Sebastian.

"In the simplest terms, the remaining nanocytes are not only fighting the virus as best they can, they're also attacking the donated blood. The donated blood is attacking the virus and the nanocytes in return, and it seems Logan himself is fighting back too; he appears to have acquired some immunity from his previous exposures to the virus. Quite frankly it's the biological equivalent of World War Three in there."

"But he is going to be ok, isn't he?" Asked OC.

"Honestly, I don't know. We have no idea what other procedures the familiars put him through. He's in x ray now, and we'll put him through an MRI scan next. Until I know exactly what we're dealing with I daren't treat any of his symptoms except in the most basic, non invasive ways."

"Why the hell did you give him the transfusion in the first place, if you knew it was so dangerous?" Asked Bling angrily.

"Because he would have died from blood loss without it. At least this way he has a chance," Sandeman replied.

"He'd have had a whole lot better chance if you hadn't taken so much blood from him in the first place," argued Original Cindy.

"I know. But we're going to need every drop we can get to stop the coming. I chose to risk one life instead of millions. I stand by my decision."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max awoke in her room, alone save for a sleeping Catalina. In less than five seconds she remembered her dream and knew something was wrong with Logan. She disconnected the saline IV from her arm and stood, swaying as a wave of dizziness and nausea rolled over her. Leaning against the wall for support, Max made her way over to the door and opened it, unnoticed.

The scene before her was one that in other circumstances she might find amusing. Sketchy and Bling were struggling to hold back an obviously furious Original Cindy, who was fighting to get to a clearly nervous Sandeman.

"Let go of me, fools!" Yelled Cindy. "I'm gonna show this SOB the meaning of the word 'expendable'!"

"Something going on I should know about?" Asked Max quietly. The whole scene stilled as everyone turned to look at her.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Yo, sleeping beauty! You gonna lie there moaning all day or wake up and talk to me?" asked Jondy of the groaning Alec.

His hazel eyes flickered open, still clouded with sleep. "Huh? Jondy?" He asked confusedly. Suddenly he was sitting bolt upright on the floor, words spilling from his lips.

"You're finally awake! Are you ok?"

"I've been better," she replied, rolling her eyes. "You worried about me?"

"Worried? Me? Yeah, actually."

Jondy wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Why?" She asked shyly.

"I've lost too many friends lately," Alec replied, not meeting her eyes.

"I heard about Joshua," Jondy ventured. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." They sat in awkward silence for a full minute.

"I should really be getting back to the command centre," said Alec eventually. "There's probably a lot of work to be done."

"Yeah, I expect so," Jondy replied. Alec got to his feet and stretched until his stiff bones cracked. Then, uncertainly, he knelt beside Jondy and gripped her hand.

"Get well soon," he said simply, leaning down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. He began to rise, but Jondy's hand snaked to the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers.

When they broke apart, both had small, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"You know, that's a hell of a headache cure," whispered Jondy.

"Really? Well, in that case..." Alec kissed her again, until they were forced to come up for air. Considering both could hold their breath for over five minutes, this took a while.

"Better?" Alec asked.

"Much," Jondy confirmed, "but weren't you going to command?"

"I'm sure they can cope without me," he replied, leaning in again.

The door opened and the pair looked up, startled.

"Oops," said Gem. "Sorry to interrupt, but Dix and Mole are tearing the place down looking for you."

Alec looked back down at Jondy. "Go," she said, barely rolling her eyes. He pecked her on the lips and then rose reluctantly. "I expect a lot more medicine later," she said with a smile.

"Yes, ma'am," Alec replied. He turned to go, leaving her with Gem after one last longing glance. Absently, Jondy reached a hand up to touch her mouth, brushing against her now close cropped hair as she did so.

"What the hell happened to my hair?" She exclaimed, suddenly bolting upright to feel it all over in panic.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sandeman sat at one of Sebastian's numerous computer terminals, studying the information on the screen in disbelief. "Good heavens," he said.

"What the hell...?" Asked Bling, coming up behind him to look at the images.

"Indeed." The picture was an X- ray of Logan's legs, in ghostly monochrome.

"Logan must have been close to death when they found him," said Sandeman. "Most of the bone in his legs has been wired back together like a kind of jigsaw, and then the nanocytes have covered the whole lot in a layer of new bone."

"At least we can see that his ankle isn't broken," said Bling, pointing it out.

"No, it seems to be only a severe sprain. Although I'm sure the force required to do it would have snapped the bone in anyone else."

"What else have you found?"

"The battle with the virus is taking a lot out of him. The organs which aren't needed to fight it are barely ticking over."

"Have you considered filtering the nanocytes out of the blood he donated and re-injecting them into his bloodstream?"

"That would only increase the rate the X5 blood is destroyed; and he needs it to survive. In fact, another transfusion might help. Other than that, I don't think there's much we can do."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Bennett parked the familiar's stolen sedan outside the modest house (by Cale standards) he shared with Marianne, but made no movement to get out.

"Bennett?" His wife said uncertainly.

"_Bennett! You got out!" Logan sounded delighted as he reached up from the field hospital floor to grasp his cousin's hand. His bright blue eyes flickered over his shoulder and came to rest on the woman behind him. "You both did," he added. _

"_Yeah, Marianne saved my ass," said Bennett. "I think... I'd like us to try and work things out." _

"_You sure?" Asked Logan, raising an eyebrow at his cousin._

"_Yeah. I am. So... we have your blessing?"_

"_If that's what you want, Bennett, who am I to stand in your way? But I don't think Max and I will be accepting any invites to dinner anytime soon." _

"_That's ok, you never did before either. Thank you, Logan." _

"_Hey, what are family for. Stay in touch, Bennett. And Marianne?" _

_The familiar stepped forwards. "Take good care of my baby cousin, ok? I'd be very... upset... if anything happened to him." _

"_I will. I'll protect him with my life." Logan nodded, accepting her word. _

"Did you mean it?" Asked Marianne. "When you said you wanted to try and work things out?"

"I meant it. You're my wife, and when you say you love me... I believe you."

"It's the truth," she said passionately.

"But you need to start being honest with me about everything else in your life. Can you do that? Can you trust me as much as I do you?"

"I will, Bennett. I'll tell you everything. I can't lose you; I love you too much."

"I love you too, Marianne." Bennett leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, like the first kiss of two nervous teenagers. And in a sense, it was their first; the first honest kiss they'd ever shared.

But both of them were determined it wouldn't be the last.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max sat by Logan's side, holding his hand through two pairs of latex gloves. His face was flushed, and periodically she would wipe the sweat from his brow with a damp cloth. Small lesions had broken out on his skin, but other than that he could have just been sleeping.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, Logan Cale," said Max firmly. "If you die on me I'll kick your ass." Her voice softened, and she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You can't leave me. You promised," she said, just as the heart monitor he was attached to began to drone, to match the flat line on the screen.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Sorry, Maria! I've been out of action so long I really needed an outlet for my ECWS. It was starting to eat my brain.


	25. Ripples

A/n: Thanks for your reviews, guys. Sorry this took me so long, I've had major flu this week. Hopefully the next one will be a bit quicker.

This is a bit of an odd chapter, but it kept popping into my head and I just had to write it before I went mad. Blame my fevered brain.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 25: Ripples

Logan was lying flat on his back, gazing up at the few fluffy white clouds in the bright blue sky above him. The smell of crushed grass and roses filled his nostrils as the sun caressed him with its warmth. He felt at peace; content not to think for once.

"You going to lie there all day?" A woman's voice asked, causing him to turn his head.

"You have a problem with that, mom?" He replied lazily, squinting against the strong light to see her. He drank in the image of his long dead mother, standing before him in a dress so white it hurt his eyes, looking as beautiful as he remembered. The gold locket sparkled and flashed at her throat and he smiled, remembering the last time he'd seen it; around Max's neck.

"It's not time yet, Logan," she said sorrowfully. "You're still needed."

"I needed you, and it never stopped you leaving," Logan said.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but that was something no one could change. You can change this, if you're prepared to fight it."

"Whatever happened to 'the universe is right on schedule?'"

"Turns out it needs a little help from time to time," she replied with a smile.

"I don't wanna fight any more, mom. I've been fighting so long... Don't I deserve a little peace?"

"Of course you do, honey, but you still have so much left to achieve."

"Like what? Manticore is gone. We got rid of the familiars. The transgenics are free now."

"Free in a broken world, that wants to destroy them. You have to save them, Logan; only you can make the ordinaries believe they're human too."

"Max can more than cover anything I could ever do," Logan replied disbelievingly.

"You think so?" Linda Cale reached out a slender hand to her son, inviting. "Come with me, and I'll show you exactly what she can do without you."

Logan willingly took her hand and followed, letting her lead him from the bright garden into a dark, rainy night.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Where are we?" Logan asked. A brilliant flash of lightning illuminated the scene in answer; Logan recognised the imposing dam at once.

"New TC," his mother replied. "We're here to see Max." She led him over to a makeshift building and the pair entered.

Max was inside; alone, silent. She stared fixedly at a painting on an easel before her, clutching the locket around her neck.

Logan was appalled by her condition. She'd shed weight until she resembled nothing so much as a walking skeleton. Her once golden skin was sallow, and her hair hung lank and tangled down her back. The indefinable spark that had once resided in her dark eyes had been extinguished; they were empty, desolate.

"Max..." he breathed. "Max, what happened? Who did this to you?"

"She can't hear you, Logan," his mother said sadly. "But it was you who did this. You left her; you broke your promise. And you took her heart and soul with you."

"But... but I'm nothing..." Logan stuttered, the first tear running down his cheek. "She shouldn't have... I was never worthy of her..."

"You were in her mind. You were everything that mattered in her life, everything she was fighting for. But you wouldn't fight for her; and it's killing her. She's broken now, and the only way she can be whole again is to join you."

As Logan stared in horror at the ruins of the woman he loved, the door opened behind him and Alec, Jondy and Zack entered.

"Max, we have to leave," said Zack brusquely. "The ordinaries are closing in fast; we need to evacuate before it's too late." Max didn't respond.

"We tried, Max," said Alec more gently. "We tried, and it didn't work. They'll never accept us for who we are; the best we can do is go into hiding. That way at least some of us get to live."

"Max, don't you think we've lost enough?" Asked Jondy desperately. For the first time, Logan noticed she was carrying a baby in a sling across her chest. "Joshua, Logan, Mole, Krit, Dix, Luke, Zane, Gem... this child is going to grow up without her mother now." At last, Max turned and fixed her cold eyes on her sister.

"Then go," she said, tonelessly. "I'm not stopping you. Most of the X-series have deserted anyway; and I don't blame them."

"We can't just leave you here, Max," said Alec.

"Sure you can," she replied. "Logan did," she added more quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Maxie," asserted Zack.

"That's what he said," she continued. All the others exchanged panic filled glances and then looked up as one.

"Bombers again," said Alec. "They've found us. Come on, Max, we have to run, now!"

"Can't run, can't walk. Can't even breathe without him," Max said. "Leave me. It's quicker this way."

Zack took one impatient stride towards Max and the air was filled with a familiar whistling sound. Logan was aware of heat, and blinding light, and then he fell onto the soft cushion of grass, birds singing in the trees around him.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was still for a moment, his breath coming in sobs, tears still streaming down his cheeks after what he had seen.

His mother kneeled beside him, making soothing sounds he remembered from when he was small and needed to be comforted. Logan leaned into her arms, and breathed in her sweet scent of jasmine as he wept.

When he had himself somewhat under control, he forced himself to ask a question; one whose answer he dreaded.

"Is that... is that the future? Will that happen?"

"The future is written on water, Logan," his mother replied. "One ripple can change the whole pattern. If Logan Cale dies now there is almost no hope for the transgenics, and even less for Max."

"And if I don't? If I keep fighting? Can I change things?" He asked desperately. "Can I save her?"

"You can save them all, if you try, Logan," she told him. "I always told you you could do anything if you tried hard enough. Come and see..." she held out her hand again. Reluctantly, Logan took it.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Now, they were in Logan's old penthouse apartment. The damage inflicted by White and his goons had been repaired, although the place looked a far cry from the stark, minimalist bachelor pad it had been last time Logan had lived there.

The furniture was all slightly crooked, as if it had been pushed aside by someone running through the room. Small items littered the floor, from socks to spoons to children's toys. Every available surface was covered with photographs. Logan leaned close to examine some.

There was a large wedding picture dominating the coffee table; Logan in a smart grey suit beaming out of the photograph, arm in arm with an equally happy Max in a long white dress. They were surrounded by their friends; Logan recognised several of Max's siblings and the Jam Pony crew as well as the less unpleasant members of his family and some of his closest Eyes Only associates. Evidently Bling was his best man.

Astonished, Logan moved on to the next picture. It showed Max in a hospital bed, holding a bundle in her arms as she leaned back against him. Both were enthralled by the baby, seemingly oblivious to the camera. That explains the toys, he thought, a smile quirking his lips. There were dozens of pictures of the same child, slightly older in each one he looked at. The little boy had Max's huge brown eyes and dark hair, but his features were more like Logan's own.

"My son," he whispered, touching the picture of his first day at school.

"My grandson," his mother said with a smile. "But he's not an only child; see..." she pointed out another picture, depicting him and Max side by side, each holding a tiny infant while their son sat between them.

"Twins? We're going to have twins?" Logan said incredulously. The front door burst open as if in answer, and a small figure charged through to one of the bedrooms.

"Mike!" Max's voice called, sounding slightly annoyed. "If you're not out of there and watching your sisters in five minutes you're grounded for a week!"

"Don't be so hard on him, Max, he's only nine," said a very familiar voice. "Girls, you go and watch TV while we put the groceries away, ok?"

"But daddy! You promised you would play with us when we got home!" The unmistakeable pout in the little girl's voice cut Logan to the core. He stepped forwards so he could see into the kitchen and saw a slightly older version of himself throw a pleading look at Max.

She rolled her eyes. "You are such a sucker, Logan," she said. "Go on. I'll do it. But you're making Pasta Tricoloure tonight."

"I knew there was a reason I married you," said Logan, kissing her affectionately. "C'mon, you two, before Mommy changes her mind." He picked up a twin under each arm and pretended to make a run for it, while the girls squealed in delight.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan was back in the garden, his mother by his side; his children's laughter still ringing in his ears.

"You see, Logan? That is the difference. A happy life, with a wife and children you love, is only possible if you keep fighting now. You have to go back to her, or all of that will never be."

"That could be our future? No worries, no threat hanging over our heads, just left to raise our family in peace?"

"That could be your future," she confirmed. "It will be hard, and there will be sacrifices you have to make, but it is possible."

"Then it looks like I have to go back to fix that broken world," said Logan with determination.

"Oh, Logan..." Linda hugged her son tightly. "I'm so proud of you..."

"I won't remember any of this, will I." He stated sadly.

"Perhaps in part, as some kind of dream."

"How do I get back?"

"You're already going," said Linda sadly. "I love you, Logan; I'll be waiting for you..."

"I love you too, mom," Logan replied, even as the garden dissolved into blackness.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"He's back," said Sandeman in relief, dropping the crash paddles on the table as the steady beep of the heart monitor resumed.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Weird, but not too cliffy. Did you like?


	26. Happy For A Change

A/n: Thanks once again for your reviews, everyone. I just love reading them.

I know I'm posting this earlier than I said, but knowing you lot I don't think I'll get any complaints. Especially since this chapter is pretty much pure, unadulterated fluff. You can't not love it.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 25: Happy; For A Change

Sandeman sat back in his chair, raising a hand to stifle a yawn. "That's the last of it," he announced, placing a vial of deep pink liquid in a rack before him. "Prepared, filtered and ready for dispersal."

"You really think this idea could work?" Asked Lydecker.

"I believe so. Not what I originally intended, but the theory is sound. Have someone contact New Terminal City and tell the volunteers to be ready to leave as soon as we can get the cure and the rockets to them. I'm going to check on Logan before I try and get some sleep."

Lydecker passed the message on to Original Cindy and Bling, who was to be their courier for the evening. The therapist packed the vials safely into the cooler prepared for them before heading out to deliver his precious cargo. Lydecker then moved on to the room Max had insisted she share with Logan.

"How's he doing?" He asked Sandeman quietly from the doorway, not wanting to disturb Max.

"Much improved from yesterday," Sandeman replied. "At one point, I must confess, I thought we'd lost him, but it seems he's strong willed. He should make a full recovery."

"What better motivation to fight than love?" Asked Lydecker rhetorically, a hint of wistfulness present in his voice.

"True," the old doctor agreed, checking Logan's IV one last time. "Well, I'm going to get some rest. You should too; you look exhausted."

"In a minute," said Lydecker. Sandeman gave him a searching glance, and then left the former colonel alone in the room with the unconscious couple.

Lydecker sat down in a chair beside Max's bed. "This is the third time I've done this, Max," he told her. "I wouldn't do it for anyone else. I'll be leaving soon, and I wanted to tell you a few things before I go. I know you'd never listen to me if you were awake, so I'm taking my opportunity now."

"The other X5s were always so eager to protect you because Sandeman programmed them to. They had to keep you safe above all others to fulfil your purpose; and that's why they rebelled and escaped. It was never your fault."

"And I... I protected you because you were based on my wife; another precaution on Sandeman's part. It meant that I would minimise any risks to you during training and missions; or it would have, if you'd stuck around that long."

"I worried, you know. Every live ordnance drill I sent you on, every time you sustained even a scratch I worried. I did my best to minimise the experiments done on you too; the dangerous ones at least."

"I wanted to bring you back more than any of the others. You were good at evading me though; too good, really. It wasn't until Seattle that you started slipping up. And now I know why." Lydecker cast a glance over to the other bed in the room.

"You found him, and you were prepared to give your life for him, like he was for you. I'm glad you found a love as strong as I had with Marie. I always taught you emotions like that were a weakness, but it was never the truth. I just wanted to protect you all from the pain I've felt, these twenty five years since I lost her. If it hadn't been for you kids, I'd never have made it. I'm not saying my life has been a virtuous one, but I would have been dead from the bottle years ago if it hadn't been for you."

"You may not be my blood daughter, Max, but you're the closest thing I have," Lydecker said, dropping his voice to a whisper. "And... for what it's worth, I always loved you as one."

Confession made, Lydecker rose, rolling his shoulders a little. He reached out a hand, as if to stroke Max's hair, and then hesitated, fearing to wake her. The colonel went to leave the room, and then paused in the doorway to look back at the still peaceful couple.

"You hurt her, Cale," he declared, threateningly, "and I guarantee you won't live to regret it."

With that last comment, he left them alone, never noticing that Sandeman had been hovering outside, listening to every word with a faint smile on his face.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Logan's eyes fluttered open at last, revealing deep blue irises clouded by his illness. They focussed with an effort on the beautiful dark haired woman in the next bed, and the corner of his mouth curved up in a smile to watch her sleep so peacefully. Logan had no sense of time passing as he just drank in the sight of his beloved Max, curled up on her side so she was facing him.

When Max awoke, the first thing she thought of was Logan. She looked over to the face she had studied almost every waking moment of the past few days as he fought against the virus seeking to destroy him. It almost didn't register at first that his eyes were open.

"Logan?" Said Max, her voice a little hoarse from sleep.

"Hey, you," he whispered in response, the smile widening.

"Hey, yourself," replied Max, as a brilliant grin stole over her features.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"Any news from Max?" Asked Jondy, dropping casually into a chair in the command centre.

"Nothing since Bling showed up last night," said Alec. "Told you blue was your colour," he added, nodding towards the sky blue scarf wrapped around her head to hide her shorn hair and bandage.

"I never disagreed with you," said Jondy, fiddling with the scarf. "I just still think I look like a nun."

"Hey! I went to a lot of trouble to get that for you," Alec protested, hurt. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find silk in Seattle?"

"Aww, don't think I don't appreciate the thought, Alec, because I do," Jondy reassured him, rising to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm just bummed about my hair. It took me twelve years to grow it, and now I have to start all over again."

"Sorry, baby," said Alec, pulling her close. "But you know, I find short hair on a woman kind of a turn on..."

"Oh yeah?" Jondy grinned.

"Hell yeah. Especially if she's as beautiful as you..." Alec leaned down and kissed her, rousing several disgusted sounds from Mole, cleaning his favourite shotgun in the corner.

"Could you two knock it off?" He asked. "The rest of us would rather skip the floor show."

"Just because you're not getting any, Mole," mumbled Alec, barely breaking the kiss.

"You come here and say that to my face, pretty boy," growled Mole, chewing fiercely on his cigar as he got to his feet.

"Hey, leave them alone, Mole," protested Luke mildly. "I think it's nice to see someone around here happy for a change."

"Yeah, and you need to build up your tolerance," remarked Dix. "Max will be back soon and the virus is cured. Her and Logan are gonna be all over each other. And she won't take any BS about it from you."

Mole grunted, gathering up his gun and the cleaning equipment. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters," he said. "If I stay here, I may just have to puke."

"Missing you already, Mole," managed Jondy.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"How you feeling?" Asked Logan, after a long moment of just smiling at one another.

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Said Max. "You're the one who nearly died. In fact, technically you did die for a minute there."

"I did? Guess I feel pretty good considering, then," he replied. "How long was I out?"

"Three days," she told him.

"Seriously? What'd I miss?"

"Not much. I've been pretty out of it too with all the blood donations. Sebastian managed to get hold of those pop rockets we needed, and Sandeman's been using his med techs and equipment to prepare the blood to go in them. We have a unit of X5 volunteers spreading out across the globe right now to set them off where they'll be most effective."

"Sounds like you coped pretty well without me," said Logan.

"No," Max replied. "I never could cope without you. And I never want to try again. I love you, Logan."

"I love you too, Max," he answered. "So... is the virus cured now?"

"Yeah. Sandeman said after this we only needed to inject a little of your blood into me and it'd be gone for good. We did it a couple hours ago; it should have worked by now."

"Good," said Logan. "Because there's something I've been wanting to do with you ever since we first met, and now I think you might be up for it."

"Oh yeah?" Said Max, with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrow. "And what might that be, Mr Cale?"

"Come over here and I'll tell you," said Logan, his eyes twinkling irresistibly at her. Max rose slowly from her bed and slinked over to Logan's, swaying her hips far more than usual for his benefit. Logan gazed admiringly at her body, awed by her beauty.

She cocked a hip as she reached him and asked in a husky voice, "So what was it you wanted to do with me?"

"Just this," said Logan, reaching out to take her hand and pull her into the bed with him. Max followed the gentle tug willingly, as Logan gathered her close into his arms and rested his forehead against hers. Max had never felt so safe in her life.

"I love you, Max," murmured Logan. "And no matter what happens, I'm never gonna stop loving you as long as I live. I've never felt for anyone what I feel for you, my angel... And I will never leave you. Ever."

"I know," said Max. "You're not going anywhere, right?" Her eyes began to drift shut as she relaxed into his warm embrace, breathing in his scent.

"Right." He hesitated. "I was kinda hoping to be able to do this properly, but somehow I doubt that's going to be possible anytime soon." Logan took a deep breath.

"Max Guavera, would you do me the very great honour of becoming my wife?"

Max's dark eyes snapped open. "What?" She asked, in total shock.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Let me know what you thought.


	27. Wedding Bells

A/n: Sorry, everyone! You know my muse buggers off as soon as I drop a cliff on you. Massive thanks for your reviews, as ever.

Oh, by the way, my brain seems to be stuck in Fluff Mode at the moment. Mind you, most of you seem to like it that way…

I'd say 'your wish is my command,' Maria, but I still have nearly three weeks of exams left. Please don't try and freeze me; it's only just got warm around here.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 26: Wedding Bells

"Marry me, Max," said Logan simply.

"Are you serious?" Asked Max incredulously. "Come on, Logan, I'm a genetically enhanced killing machine, the leader of the transgenic community, about to get into another fight for our human rights. I'm not the kind of girl to settle down and be a housewife."

"I'm not asking you to; I'm more than happy to be a househusband," he replied.

"We've never even been a couple, Logan, how can you even suggest we just get married?"

"Not a couple? Max, what have we been to one another in the past two years if not partners, in everything we've done and achieved? Don't tell me you don't feel it, the connection, because I know you do. I could sense you were close while I was fighting with White." Logan pressed Max's hand against his heart, so she could feel it beating in his chest. "Right here. I can't explain how I felt it but I did. We've shared dreams; something I'm not sure has happened to anyone else, ever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me; and I don't want to be without you ever again."

He kissed her softly on the lips, with such love and tenderness it brought tears to Max's eyes.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Max breathed, suddenly terrified. "I can't lose you…"

"After everything we've been through, I don't think there's anything in the world that can tear us apart. But if it's too soon for you; if you don't feel ready… I can wait, as long as it's not forever."

"Logan… are you sure about this? About me? Because it's never going to be easy for us; we'll never have that Disney ending."

"Maybe not. But I'd rather have Hans Christian Andersen with you than Disney with anyone else." A smile crept onto Max's watery features.

"That was the mushiest thing I've ever heard," she said, rather shyly.

Logan's brow furrowed. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not when it's you saying it."

"Is that a yes?"

"Damn straight," said Max with a smile, as the first tear rolled down her cheek. Logan brushed it tenderly away with his thumb and then kissed her so sweetly Max thought she would burst with joy.

"Mrs Max Cale," said Logan slowly, savouring the words. "You know, that kind of has a ring to it. Unless you'd rather stick with Guavera."

"I've never been particularly attached to any of my surnames. But Cale I think I could warm to pretty very quickly."

"Good to know," said Logan, unable to hide a grin in reply. He reached down to the gold chain about Max's neck and caressed the locket fondly.

"You wore it," he said, a pleased smile on his face.

"Haven't taken it off since Alec gave it to me," Max replied.

"Did you look inside?" Asked Logan.

"No; why?" In answer, Logan pressed a hidden catch on the side of the golden oval and the locket sprang open. Between the photographs inside was a gold band with a large blue stone set within a circle of small white diamonds.

"I know it's not a new carburettor, but…"

Max regarded it with awe. "Is that…"

"My mom's engagement ring. Dad had it specially made for her."

"I can't take that, Logan. That's got to be half a carat of blue diamond; I could fence it for twice what Marianne's was worth."

"It's still not the most beautiful thing in this room. And I don't think it could grace the finger of anyone else as well as it could yours."

After that, there were no more words. Logan slid the ring onto Max's finger and then kissed it before wrapping her tightly in his arms. The newly engaged couple simply held one another close until they fell asleep again, their happiness still apparent on each of their faces.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Original Cindy, Syl and Krit entered the room to check on Max and Logan a couple of hours later.

"Aww. I swear those two couldn't be any sweeter if they were sleeping on cotton candy," said OC.

"Yeah. Kinda makes you wanna puke, doesn't it," said Syl with a grimace. Krit and Original Cindy both gave her a look.

"But in a good way," she added hastily.

"Whatever, boo," said Cindy.

"Either shut up or get the hell out," added a sleep muffled voice. All three of their heads snapped around to see a half-open dark eye glowering at them.

"How you feelin, Max?" Asked Krit.

"Like someone just woke us up," said Logan, craning his neck to look crossly at the visitors.

"Logan! You're awake! Sandeman said you'd be out another day at least." Exclaimed Syl.

"Obviously he was wrong," said Logan, pulling Max even closer to his chest. As the couple shifted on the bed a sparkle from Max's left hand caught Original Cindy's sharp eye.

"Boo," she said slowly. "Is that thing on your finger what I think it is?"

"Um, yeah," said Max, blushing as a goofy smile spread across her face.

Cindy virtually ran across the room to examine the ring. "Daym, boo," she breathed. "That is the biggest rock I ever saw. About time, too," she added.

Krit and Syl were just gaping. "You're… you're getting married?" Stuttered Krit.

"If not, it's kinda a waste of a ring, dontcha think?" Said Logan. The two X5's just continued to stare at the happy couple, totally lost for words.

"Well if you're not gonna say it, I am," said Cindy. "Congratulations, Max, you may just have hooked the best of a bad bunch." Max disentangled herself from Logan just enough to hug her best friend.

"Thanks, I think," said Logan, with a grin.

"And as for you, Nanoboy," OC declared, "if you ever even think about messing with my boo I'll kick your ass so hard you won't be able to sit down for a month!"

"That's never going to happen, Cindy," Logan told her, wrapping an arm tightly around Max, who blushed crimson as he pecked her affectionately on the cheek.

"It better not," she replied, but leaned in to hug him too. "When you two need a wedding planner, step to me."

"We will," said Max shyly.

"I'm so happy for you, baby sister," said Krit, also embracing Max. He shook Logan's hand firmly. "And you, brother in law to be, step to me when you need a bachelor party."

"I'll keep it in mind," replied Logan.

"Congrats, you two," said Syl, a grin starting to form on her face. "Do me a favour? Don't tell Zack unless I'm there to watch."

"Oh, that is going to be a fun conversation," said Max, leaning against Logan. Even the mention of Zack couldn't remove the glow of happiness from the couple.

Just then, Sketchy burst in.

"Dudes, you will not believe this," the lanky bike messenger announced.

"You and Normal are gettin hitched too?" Asked Cindy.

"What? No, it's that Lydecker guy. He's gone."

Max turned to Logan. "See, now this is what I was talking about."

"Normality is highly overrated," he replied, smile growing even wider as he released his fiancé from his arms to deal with her former torturer's disappearance.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Lydecker had vanished without a trace; Sebastian's security cameras showed him leaving around 3am that morning. He hadn't even left a note.

"Did you know anything about this?" Max demanded of Sandeman.

"I knew the Colonel intended to leave, yes, but not that he was going so soon," the old man replied.

"Don't suppose he mentioned where he was going?"

"Lydecker never was much of a conversationalist, especially when it comes to his plans."

"So there's no way we can track him down. That's just great."

"Why would you want to? He's hardly the first person on your Christmas card list," Sandeman remarked. "And I doubt he can cause you any further problems."

"With Lydecker, anything is possible," Max replied with a roll of her eyes. "Especially when it comes to ruining my life."

"I understand we'll be hearing wedding bells fairly soon," Sandeman said with a slight smirk. "I hope you'll be very happy."

"Thanks, I guess," Max replied.

"Now, if you don't mind, I should check on your husband to be."

"Just one thing... what are you going to do, when all this is over?"

"Planning on sending me an invitation?"

"No, just wondering if you want us to hook you up with Ray."

"Ray? Who's Ray?"

"Your grandson," Max replied, observing the shock on the doctor's features. "You didn't know White had a kid?"

"No. No, I didn't."

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

When Max returned to the room she'd been sharing with Logan, she found him standing shakily, holding onto his IV pole for support.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She demanded, going to his side and gripping his arm tightly.

"Getting up," he replied stubbornly, but not trying to shake her off as he might once have done.

"But you're sick; you only just woke up," Max protested.

"I'm feeling much better, Max; my healing processes are pretty quick now."

Even as he spoke, Logan took a step, wincing as he put weight on his injured leg. "See? I'm ok. My ankle's only sprained and it'll heal up in a day or two."

"You, Logan Cale," Max announced, trying to sound stern, "are officially the world's worst patient."

"Got that right," said Bling, who was leaning against the doorpost behind her.

Logan grinned broadly to see his old friend again. "Hey," he protested, "what about that guy you told me about who sprained an ankle halfway down a cliff and you had to carry him back up?"

"He was lighter than you," the therapist replied. "Seriously, man, get your ass back in that bed. You may have miracle healing robots in your blood but I've seen your x-rays; you should be six feet under by now with all the injuries you had in the bombing, let alone what White did to you. You need to take it easy."

"I hate it when you two gang up on me," said Logan, allowing them to help him back into bed.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

I actually did sprain an ankle halfway down a cliff a couple of weeks ago. Although unfortunately there wasn't anyone with Bling's biceps to carry me back to the top; I had to climb. (Sigh, and ow. It took two hours.)

Anyway, what did you think?


	28. After All

A/n: An update at last! And not even a cliff! Many thanks for all your reviews, guys. There's only the epilogue to come after this.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 28: After All

The next day was a surreal one. For the first time since Manticore burned, Max had no urgent life or death missions to perform. No one was hunting her particularly, since the familiars were scrambling to try and cover their asses after the Eyes Only bulletin, and the virus was well and truly beaten at last. She hadn't realised how much that one problem had weighed on her until she could finally touch Logan and know he would be safe.

Max spent much of the day talking with Catalina, starting to get to know the woman who'd given birth to her at last. Logan, predictably, refused to stay in bed and went to work on one of Sebastian's computers, catching up with some of his Eyes Only contacts. For the first time in days, Original Cindy, Bling, Normal and Sketchy were able to go home and sleep in their own beds. The day was... peaceful, happy; the atmosphere only broken by various X5 volunteers checking in to confirm they'd completed their missions to distribute the cure into the air.

Just before dusk, Bling returned, discreetly slipping Logan a small black box.

"Any problems?" Asked Logan, quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"Nope; favour that guy owes you must be big, he did the job right away," the tall therapist replied with a hint of amusement.

"Thanks, Bling," said Logan earnestly. "For everything."

"Hey, don't worry about it, man. I'm just glad you finally came to your senses."

"Me, too," Logan admitted with a smile.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Once it was truly dark, it was time for Max, Logan, Krit, Syl, and Sandeman to head for New Terminal City. They said their goodbyes to their friends one by one, leaving Catalina to last.

Max pulled her mother into a long, emotional embrace. "I'm so sorry," the X5 said. "I really want to stay, but..."

"You can't," she replied sadly. "I know; it's ok. Your people need you."

"I'm going to come see you as soon as I can," Max promised.

"I'm looking forward to it already. Just... keep safe, Max."

"I will, mom; Logan'll make sure of it."

Catalina released her daughter and looked up to the man standing behind her. "You'd better," she said, mock aggressively; then her voice softened. "Although from the stories she's been telling me, you don't need anyone to tell you to take care of my little girl."

"Maybe not," Logan said, with a smile. "But it never hurts to be reminded." He stooped to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad I got to meet you, Catalina."

"Not as glad as I am, Logan," she replied, on the verge of tears.

Bling had brought Logan's battered but faithful Aztec from its garage near the rubble of old Terminal City and the five of them climbed in, Max in the hiding place under the back seat, and headed out, complete with sector passes courtesy of Matt Sung.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

"What time did Max say they were getting here again?" Asked Jondy, as she sat in the lookout tree with Alec.

"The same as the last five times you asked, Jon; they'll be here any minute."

"Yeah, but they're late…"

"By a whole three minutes. Would you just relax? You worrying isn't going to make them get here any quicker."

"But Alec… mmph!" The hazel eyed transgenic had given up trying to get her to shut up any other way and kissed her. Jondy quickly forgot that she was waiting for her sister and concentrated on her boyfriend.

Some time later, they were interrupted by someone yelling up at them in true parade ground fashion.

"Hey! You two call yourselves lookouts?"

"Max!" Called out Jondy, somewhat breathlessly. "You're finally here!"

"We've been trying to get your attention for the last five minutes," said Logan, with a wide grin. "Looks like you two had other things on your minds."

"Logan!" Alec leapt down from the tree, landing in a perfect crouch. "You ok, buddy?"

"Better than new, Alec. Turns out nanocytes are pretty useful things."

Jondy followed Alec down from the tree and hugged Max tightly. "Hey, Maxie; do I finally get my introduction now?"

Max rolled her eyes. "Logan, this is Jondy. Jondy, Logan."

"Hi," said Logan, rather bemused by her enthusiasm.

The blonde X5 gave him a measuring look. "You know, your picture doesn't do you justice," she said. Then she grinned and hugged him. "Hey, big bro."

"Um, hey?" He said, surprised and pleased.

"Cheating on my sister already, Cale?" Asked a familiar voice from the shadows. Logan released Jondy abruptly.

"Never, Zack," he replied firmly, eyeing the other man with caution as he approached. Two pairs of blue eyes locked onto one another like a laser beam.

To everyone's astonishment, Zack said, "Guess not." He stepped forwards and offered a hand to Logan. The two former rivals shook hands solemnly.

"Should I take this as you giving us your blessing?" Asked Logan.

"I've seen what happened to Max without you. I'm giving you a chance to prove you're worth it."

"Thanks," replied the taller man sincerely, with a hint of surprise.

Max hugged her big brother tightly. "Thank you, Zack," she whispered, before stepping back to clasp Logan's hand.

To their surprise, neither man felt more than a faint tinge of jealousy over her actions. Both had accepted that Max had chosen between them; and they both regarded her happiness as more important than their own.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Max stepped up onto her podium to address her people, still holding Logan's hand as he stood beside her. At the sight of the couple the whole crowd broke out into cheers.

Max and Logan both smiled and blushed, hoping it wasn't too obvious in the flickering torchlight. After the noise had died down a little, Max began to speak.

"Hey, guys," she called out. "Tonight, I have the best news I've ever had for you. The volunteers have all completed their missions; they're on their way back now. The familiars' big party is gonna be rained off by my blood. They're so busy trying to get the ordinaries off their backs right now they're not interested in us any more. And without their influence nothing can stop us claiming our human rights." Her voice was drowned out by cheers and shouts.

Max let them have their moment of jubilation before continuing; after the battle at Highview, they deserved it.

"But!" She continued at the top of her voice. "But they've done a pretty good job of turning the public against us. It's going to take time, and hard work, but I've been in touch with a contact who thinks we have a shot."

"All right, Maxie!" Yelled out Zane from near the back.

"More good news; as you can see, Logan is back with us." There was another cheer.

"I can't thank all of you enough for coming in to get me," said Logan.

"We owed ya for Terminal City," called out Mole gruffly from behind his cigar. "Now we're even."

"'Sides, what are family for?" Asked Alec, drawing a pleased smile from Logan.

"Yeah, you've been officially adopted," said Luke. "Welcome to the family of freaks, bro."

"And there I was thinking I'd have to marry in," said Logan, looking across at Max.

"Oh, you're not getting out of it that easily, Mr Cale," she pouted.

"I wasn't even gonna try, soon to be Mrs Cale," he replied with a grin.

Max couldn't resist that smile; she pulled her fiancée in for a kiss, forgetting the existence of the crowd. So the couple both missed the moment of shocked silence that preceded the loudest cheer yet. After all, if a transgenic and an ordinary could fall in love as completely as Max and Logan had, maybe the two groups weren't so different after all.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Later that same night, Max and Logan stood hand in hand on the top of the dam, gazing out at the vast starlit sky.

"Is it just me feeling major déjá vu?" Asked Max.

"No, I'm getting it too. Only the last time we were here we had to wear gloves," Logan replied.

The couple just stood in silence for a while, their tightly held hands the only evidence of their tension.

"There it goes," said Logan, as a brilliant point of light began to arc across the sky. "The beginning of the end of the world."

"Bet the familiars are gonna be seriously pissed when none of the ordinary population drop dead," said Max with satisfaction.

"Now that I'd like to see," agreed Logan. "Preferably from a long way away."

"Logan? I, uh, talked to Clemente this morning. You remember, the cop from Jam Pony?"

"Yeah? What did he want?"

"Nothing; I called him. Anyway, it looks like there might have been a sway of public opinion on transgenic rights. The higher ups are considering opening negotiations with us."

"Really? That's great news! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I? There's just one problem. They're scared of us. They aren't prepared to talk to a genetically enhanced killing machine. And they've heard about Psy- ops."

"Max, you know I never meant it like that..."

"I know. So, I suggested we use an ordinary to negotiate on our behalf. I don't know yet if they'll agree, but..."

"Max... Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"I can't think of anyone more perfect for the job, Logan."

"No, Max, I can't. If I screw up... All those lives..."

"You won't. I trust you. We all trust you. You're good with words, you're smart, charming, persuasive... you even have the same background as any politician. There's no one else that even comes close to your qualifications for this." She gazed up into his eyes, pleading.

"Logan... if you could convince me transgenics are human beings, you could convince anyone."

Logan studied her face intently, seeing the truth of her statement in her eyes.

"We have to put it to the vote," he said uncertainly. "If a majority of the transgenics elect me..."

Max wrapped him in her arms, revelling in the feel of his warm skin against her own. "Thank you," she said, leaning into his embrace.

The couple just stayed like that for a long time, watching while the doom of mankind burned its fiery path across the heavens behind them.

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

So, any thoughts?


	29. Epilogue

A/n: I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Chapter 29: Epilogue

A hand picked up a remote in a dim, abandoned house, flicking a button to play the video tape yet again. Static quickly gave way to a recording of a news bulletin.

"…Federal authorities confirmed today that negotiations are about to open with the transgenic community. However, we can exclusively reveal that their spokesperson is not in fact transgenic. A picture of Logan flashed up on the screen. This is Logan Cale Junior, only son of the founder of Cale Industries, inventors of the police hoverdrone…"

The finger hit fast forward, and the picture blurred for a few seconds and then resolved into what was obviously an interview.

"… Mr Cale, why have you decided to try to help the transgenic community?"

"You say that like it's a sudden change; but in fact I've been a supporter of transgenic rights for over two years. You see, what most people don't realise is that having transgenics in the community is nothing new. The first Manticore escape occurred before the pulse, in February of 2009. Admittedly only twelve X series managed to get away; and none of them were older than ten…"

The screen blurred again.

"… Do you deny that transgenics are dangerous? That they were bred and trained to be cold blooded killers?"

"Of course not. But there was one thing that Manticore couldn't write out of their DNA; couldn't torture or brainwash or threaten from them. Free will. Yes, if they chose, they could kill. They could follow the training that has been ground into them since childhood; and it would be easier than what they have chosen instead. They choose to try to live in harmony with ordinaries like you and me, to discover all the things that were denied them at Manticore. Their human rights, rights that all of us have taken for granted since birth. The right not to be dissected because they were sick, not to be tortured or killed because they disobeyed an order. The right to love, and be loved; to be more than just a soldier…"

The picture blurred again, resolving into another interview segment. This time, Logan had a baby sitting on his lap as he addressed the camera.

"This," he announced, sitting the baby upright in his lap, "is Loganna. She is the daughter of a transgenic named Gem and another X5. After Manticore lost its DNA lab, they were forced to try and produce their next generation of supersoldiers the old fashioned way. None of the transgenics had any choice in the matter; those who disobeyed were tortured and brainwashed into submission. Little Lala here was born in the middle of a siege, in an abandoned office above the Jam Pony messenger service; but her mother would rather she was born in a gutter in freedom than a sterile lab in captivity, taken from her parents and subjected to rigorous military training almost from birth."

"These people will die before they allow their children to be raised as they were, without love, or family, or any kind of humanity. Can any parent honestly say they wouldn't do the same if their child was threatened? Would you condemn this little girl to death because her DNA is a little different to yours and mine?"

"All transgenics want is to be accepted, not persecuted; to live their lives without fear that there'll be a lynch mob at the door in the morning. Is that too much to ask in what used to be the land of the free?"

The finger flexed and the picture blurred once again.

"… It was announced today that the negotiators have reached a consensus. All transgenics are to be awarded birth certificates and social security numbers; they will have the right to live unmolested among ordinaries, to seek employment, to join the military only if they wish and apply for passports, sector passes, drivers licences; even marriage licences..."

"... This morning saw the first transgenics move back into Old Terminal City to rebuild and re-establish their community there..."

"...Today it was announced that Max Guavera, leader of the transgenics, and Logan Cale, their chief negotiator, are engaged and intend to marry on the first anniversary of the destruction of the mysterious Familiars..."

The next section was clearly the outside of a large official building; Max and Logan emerged hand in hand, followed by Alec, Jondy, Bling, Original Cindy, Sketchy, Catalina, Mole, Dix, Luke, Gem, Normal and even Bennett and Marianne. Max wore a simple, elegant white dress copied from a dream and Logan a smart grey suit; a glowing aurora of happiness seemed to surround them. Flashbulbs immediately began popping all around as the media clamoured their questions at the couple. Logan held out his free hand for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please. This is our wedding day; we'd really appreciate some time with our family and friends."

"How does it feel to be the first ordinary to marry a transgenic?" One of the reporters yelled out.

A shadow crossed Logan's face, dimming his joy for a moment. He turned instinctively to Max, who wrapped an arm around his waist and met his gaze, her eyes filling as she remembered the sister who hadn't lived to see her wedding.

"I'm not the first," he replied cryptically. "But I can honestly say today's been the best day of my life; except the day Max dropped into it, three years ago tonight."

"Logan and I also have an announcement to make to you all," said Max, a huge smile breaking over her face; and that of her new husband. "We're going to have to take some time off from our official duties in a few months time." The hand Logan still held moved down to cover Max's slightly swollen stomach.

"We're pregnant," he said softly, his voice almost overcome with joy.

There was a long, stunned silence. If it had been less complete, the microphones would never have picked up the whispered words.

"We?" Asked Max, raising an eyebrow. "You're not the one who has to do all the work; you just get the fun parts."

"Yeah, but I'm also going to move heaven and earth to fulfil your every whim for the next five and a half months. And I'm anticipating at least one broken bone in the delivery room." Max's expression went unmistakably girly (something she later blamed on her hormones).

"I love you, Logan Cale," she said softly.

"I love you too, Max Cale." They kissed tenderly, oblivious to the new barrage of flashbulbs and questions; all they cared about was each other… until the finger flexed and blurred them again.

"...A new amendment to the constitution has been proposed to include all genetically modified humans born in Manticore as US citizens, with the same rights as any ordinary…"

"...We interrupt this programme to bring you breaking news. We now go live to our transgenic correspondent, Ursula King, outside the Terminal City Hospital. Ursula, I understand we've finally had a statement on the status of Max Cale."

"Yes, Clint; the head OB/GYN Doctor Gem Regan made the announcement only minutes ago. She confirmed that Max gave birth to a healthy baby boy early this morning and despite some initial concern over her health, is now doing well. The baby's birth weight was seven pounds two ounces and new father Logan Cale was at his wife's side all the way, along with several other friends and transgenics. Max is now resting but it is expected that she or her husband will make a further statement later today."

"Has any announcement been made about the baby's name, Ursula?"

"Not yet, Clint, but we anticipate that coming in the next few days along with the first pictures of the most eagerly awaited child in Seattle history. Back to you in the studio."

"Thank you, Ursula; keep us informed of any more developments. Ever since Max announced her pregnancy at her wedding five months ago, we've all been dying to meet the newest member of the Cale family…"

The finger moved to flick the stop button and the figure in the chair leaned forwards, the light from the screen illuminating its features as it smiled coldly. "Oh, yes," it rasped, in a voice worthy of a terminal lung cancer patient. "I'm simply dying to meet the son of 452 and Logan Cale…"

Appalling scars covered the whole left side of the once beautiful face, pink and shiny. The red hair that had once hung almost to her waist was short and scrubby now, growing back patchily over the burns on her scalp where the hair had burned down to the follicle. She rubbed absently at her chest with her left hand; the bullet wound that would have killed a normal human still ached when she remembered the man who had inflicted it.

"You should have chosen me, Logan," said Thula, wistfully. "We were meant to be together; you belong to me, and I will have you, my love…"

She smiled, contentedly. "And this time, I will not let your pet freaks get in my way."

THE END …? 

Λλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλλ

Oh, come on! I'm EVIL CLIFFHANGER WOMAN; not Fluffy Happy Endings Woman. I couldn't resist the urge to cliff the last chapter; and maybe next summer I could even be tempted into writing a sequel…

I want to thank everyone who has ever reviewed any of the chapters as well as those who've just read and enjoyed all my hard work. (Now's an ideal time to leave a short message, though, guys.) Particular thanks goes out to Dark Angel's Blue Fire, my very first reviewer, who has stuck with this story and reviewed almost every chapter. Also a big hug to Maria 656, who has nagged, threatened, and generally kicked me up the arse to get her cliffs resolved. Thanks, hun, I couldn'tve done it without you. And of course, not forgetting my Apprentice of Evil, Reilynn.

Well, guys, there it is. The final chapter of my first ever posted story; now finally complete after 18 months at 97 pages and almost 49,000 words (and the longest author's note in history). It started in a hospital waiting room, probably took ten percent off my A-level results and has weathered through sick parents, builders knocking out the power with the walls, my first year of university, discovering NCIS and six months of absolute hell, hence the recent hiatus.

Remember; they cancelled our show, but they can't cancel our imaginations or our love for the characters.

**Long Live Dark Angel! And All Who Fanfic In Her!**


End file.
